


Cross-linked Chaos

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 84,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Cross-linked Chaos  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: PG15 - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

The sound of the alarm broke the peaceful silence in the room. Sho growled and without opening his eyes, he managed to make it stop. It was 6:30. After sighing deeply, he pushed the covers off and sat up slowly. _The day finally came…_ He tried to take a few deep breaths in order to calm his nerves down. From that day, he would officially start his new life; that of a high school professor. He knew that a big thank you belonged to his cousin who not only did encourage and support him to study after everything that had happened, but also helped him to find this job for his sake. It wasn’t one of the famous schools but it was the decent one in this rather middle-class neighborhood he was living. He couldn’t care less. For someone with a past like his, even at a worse school than the one he’d be teaching, was certainly a fresh start.

He put on his slippers and headed to the bathroom. He wasn’t an easy person in the mornings and a hot bath always helped him to keep his mind clear. He stayed there for almost forty minutes, letting the hot water wash his worries and insecurities away. He had wondered many times whether he deserved all that. His cousin would always say that he did. He wanted to believe it… he needed to move forward. After feeling relaxed enough, he got out and picked up the clothes he had chosen to wear since last night. He made sure that he had all his notes and books in his bag and went to the kitchen.

As he poured coffee in his mug, his eyes fell on the small drawing he was keeping on his fridge. His lips immediately curved into a smile. _My little hero…_

\---

_“Why are you here, onii-san?” a child’s voice reached Sho’s ears, making him sigh. It had been a week since he was able to leave his hospital room and pass some time outside in the garden. ‘What did I do?! I don’t need that now…’_

_“Hey listen kid! Go to your mama, ok? Or find someone else to bother… just get the hell out of my sight…” Sho replied angrily, still keeping his back on the other._

_“But I’m not in your sight onii-san… you have your back on me…” the child said innocently, irritating Sho even more._

_‘That’s it!’ the latter turned with the help of his hands his wheelchair and was ready to start cursing when he saw a boy, probably around nine or ten years old, to smile at him widely. Whatever he wanted to say was forgotten. It was a smile he had never met in his life before. ‘Not that I’m surrounded by people who smile…’ he thought half amused, half sad. “What do you want?” his tone insisting being quite cold._

_“I wanted to talk to you! You seemed lonely and sad… I was looking at you closely… your eyes were sad… and I didn’t like that… everyone has to smile!”_

_Sho wanted to burst into laughs with the simplicity of the thoughts of the younger one. “Listen kid! When you turn sixteen like me and have lived my life, then come and tell me ‘everyone has to smile’ and this kind of bullshit! Ok? You know nothing… go and play with the kids of your own age and leave me alone…” the more he thought of the younger’s words the more he was getting angry._

_“I’m not a kid! In a couple of months, I turn ten years old!” the other protested. “I will go, onii-san but you are sad… I know you are!” and with that phrase he ran towards the entrance of the hospital._

_Sho was frowning till he saw the other disappearing at the corridor and turned his head up to look at the sky. ‘So I look sad huh…?! What the fuck with that stupid kiddo… coming and talking to me like that!’_

\---

Sho left the now empty mug in the sink and went closer to the drawing that decorated the fridge, a small smile forming on his lips. “Wish me luck, buddy!”

He made sure that he had everything with him and stepped out of his apartment. “You can do it, Sho! You can do it!”  
………………………………………

 

“You don’t have to look this nervous, Sakurai-sensei. I think you know well that once they see a nervous teacher you won’t be able to survive… they have a specific ability to smell the lack of power and take full advantage of it!” the headmaster told Sho as they were walking towards the 3C class.

“I know that…” Sho replied in a low voice. “Not so many years have passed since I was one of them but I can’t help it… I am nervous… It’s the first time that I teach and it’s also the senior year… What if…?”

“You don’t have to be… dogs who bark are easily tamed… you should be more worried about the ones who don’t…”

Sho limited himself to a small nod. Yes… he knew exactly of what kind of ‘dog’ the headmaster was talking about. He used to be one of them. “I’ll keep that in mind, Hoshitaka-san”

As they came closer to the door, Sho felt his heart pounding like crazy. He tried to take a few deep breaths. _It’s now or never, Sho… You have made a promise and you have to keep it!_

“Here we are” the headmaster said and slid the door open, entering, followed by Sho. “Silence!” he said out loud since there was bedlam in the classroom. “I will start throwing people out of the class and it’s only the first day!” he warned but no one among the students seemed to actually care about his threat. “This year is your last year. You better realize that it is your chance to do something with your life. As you heard at the opening ceremony earlier, Sakurai-sensei, over here, will be your new homeroom teacher. This is his first time teaching in a high school, so you better behave yourselves!”

The students exchanged quick glares. “Sakurai-sensei” the headmaster continued “I leave you with your students now… Have a good start!” he said encouragingly, smiling at him.

Soon, he was out of the classroom and Sho was left with twenty-nine heads looking at him; others with suspicion, others with excitement, but certainly all of them with curiosity. He knew that this was another battle and that he had to win it like so many others in the past. After taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat and looked back at his students. “As Hoshitaka-sensei said, my name is Sakurai and I will be your home teacher for this year”

“How old are you, sensei?” a girl interrupted him abruptly without even raising her hand. “Because wolfie said that it’s the first time you teach… You do look very young… and…” the girl smiled rather invitingly “quite _handsome,_ if I may say…”

Sho secured his glasses nervously. “Miss…?”

“Ah! Suzuki… my name is Suzuki Tamiko… you can call me Tami-chan though…”

Sho knew well that he would have to face all kinds of students. It wasn’t so many years ago when he would hang with girls like this, ready to get what they want, the moment they want without caring about the consequences. “Suzuki-san… I suppose with the characterization ‘wolfie’ you’re referring to Hoshitaka-sensei… this time, I’ll let it pass… As for me, yes it is the first time I teach. I am 26 years old. Now please everyone open your books, page 12. We have not that much time and I intend to finish the lesson I have prepared for today. If you wish to skip time, there’s always the break to make things even… your choice!”

He heard complaints, even a few curses coming from the back, but paid no attention. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the mathematics.

He was in the middle of explaining the new algorithm formula they would need to solve the problems at the end of today’s lesson when the door of the classroom opened forcefully and a boy, student obviously, entered with the most bored and somehow arrogant facial expression, Sho had ever seen. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a black T-shirt with his upper part of the school uniform open. He had highlights on his hair and a piercing on his left ear. But the thing that irritated Sho the most was the fact that he kept on having his earphones on with loud music.

Without paying attention to him, the student walked through the desks and sat at his, located at the last row next to the window. H threw his almost empty bag on the floor, and after having secured his earphones, he turned his head outside.

_So, I guess this was the one the headmaster had in mind when he told me to be more worried about dogs who don’t bark…_ He tried to make the student pay attention to him but there was no reaction. It was obvious that the other had already given up. Sho hadn’t agreed on the terms though and here it was his class. He was determined not to have regrets over anyone. He left the book on his desk and walked towards the student till he was standing right in front of his desk. He was sure the other had taken notice of him but didn’t look to care. He even started to hum whatever song he was listening to.

Sho knew that he was testing him and he smirked. _Oh my dear… don’t you know that where you are, I’ve been?! You won’t win so easily._ He calmly took the earphones off, and leaned closer, startling the other. “I’m sorry… we started class without waiting for you…” his tone was ironic but certainly not the usual the other was used to. Sho could tell from the way the younger’s one pupils had dilated.

It took him a few seconds but he managed to pull himself together. “Don’t worry about it, sensei… It’s not that I’ll hold grudge against you!” the student replied in an even more ironic tone.

“Would you be kind enough to tell me your name?” Sho asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Aiba Masaki, _sensei..._ Though, I was sure wolfie had made sure you remember it… I really thought my reputation was higher than this… what a surprise!” the student replied chuckling. It was obvious that he couldn’t care less about school, rules and manners.

“Don’t worry about it, Aiba-kun…  You made me remember it yourself” in a fast move, he took hold of the student’s headphones. “Take off your book now and open to page fourteen” Sho’s voice this time was imperative.

Masaki ticked his tongue but did as he was told. _You’re still new… you will learn how the game is played dear… don’t worry… I will make sure you learn its rules sooner than you think…_

Seeing him opening his book, Sho got in front of the class again and continued explaining the lesson as if nothing had happened.

Masaki curiously turned his attention to the new teacher who was writing something on the blackboard. _Young… I’m sure this is the first time he teaches… So much enthusiasm cannot be justified otherwise… And if I have to be honest his ass doesn’t look that bad…_ He chuckled at his thought. _But apart from that, he’s boring… It’s not like I need school anyway… And I’m so tired…_ He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard the new teacher calling his name. Growling, he opened his eyes. “What now?!” he asked irritated.

“You were paying no attention so I thought you already know this formula” the calm voice of his teacher was heard. “Why don’t you come to the blackboard to solve it then?!” Masaki was left staring at the teacher. _Is he for real?!_ “Aiba-kun… I’m waiting…”

Masaki smirked as he walked through the desks. _If you want to play tough from the first day fine by me…_ He looked up at the combination of numbers and letters that were written on the board. “Oh! Sensei! That’s super easy!”

“Really?!” the teacher asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Let me show you…” Quickly, Masaki grabbed a piece of choke and started writing.

Sho was left with his mouth open when he saw the word _shit_ being given as the ‘result’. He was ready to speak when he saw the student going to his desk, grabbing his bag and getting out of the classroom while mumbling something that did sound like ‘I’m done with this bullshit…’. The door was slammed harshly and Sho was left looking at it. _I guess it won’t be that easy…_  
…………………………………….

 

“Would you like to come with us for a beer?” Honda Hiromito, the literature teacher, proposed. “It won’t take long. Just to get to know each other. I spoke with Atsushita-san and Matsuda-san and they’re ok with it!”

Sho agreed knowing that it would be nice to have some acquaintances. “Of course!”

It was five o’clock when they left the small café-bar. Sho had found out that the two out of the three were already married and had children. From the excitement in their voice when they spoke about their families, Sho knew they cared about them. Without realizing, he sighed. _At least, it’s nice to find out that there are families in which there’s love._

They were walking towards the train station, taking the road by the small river since everything had blossomed and the path was beautiful. Sho was lost in his thoughts when he caught with the corner of the eye someone sitting at the bank of the river a few meters away. It was no one else but ‘the dog who doesn’t bark in the classroom’, according to the headmaster’s words; Aiba Masaki.

“Isn’t that Aiba…?” Matsuda-sensei asked.

“Yes… it’s him…”Atsushita-sensei said. “Luckily, today he was sleeping in my class. He’s nothing but a trouble! I wish he decided to leave school… it’s not that he learns anything!”

The other three burst into laughs but Sho frowned. “With all respect, laughing over a student who obviously has problems does not suit a teacher!”

Atsushita placed a hand on Sho’s shoulder, tapping it softly. “I understand your passion but trust us… we’ve known him for quite a long time now and we can assure you he’s useless…”

_Useless?!_ Sho couldn’t believe in his ears. “How can you call a student of yours useless? No one is usel-”

“Atsubuta is right!” a voice was heard and all of them turned to see Masaki standing next to them with his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

Sho was left staring at these big eyes that were clearly looking back at him. “Aiba!” Atsushita warned him. “My name is Atsu _shi_ ta! I will try to overlook it this time! But please… _Don’t_ think that I haven’t taken notice of what there was written on the blackboard when I entered the classroom! Luckily you were sleeping!”

Masaki suddenly burst into laughs. “What?! I thought you’d be happy! I mean… you’ve been teaching us this crap for so many years now… I just wanted to show you that I have improved in English, _sensei_! And ‘fuck’, if I’m not mistaken, is an English word!” he said as if he enjoyed provoking them. Sho knew that it was a game for him; to bring them to their limits. “Or is it perhaps that you don’t know it?! You’re not _that_ old…” he continued sarcastically.

“Are you already seeking for a detention, Aiba?” Atsushita-sensei said angrily. “It’s been only one day of school! Be careful!”

Masaki’s tongue kept moving inside his mouth showing his ‘I-really-don’t-care-about-what-you’re-saying-shit’ attitude. His stare had gone back to Sho. He came closer till he was standing right in front of him. “You… You owe me something! Hurry up and hand them over!”

Sho smirked. “I’m afraid I can’t help you. Try again tomorrow, when you remember what my name and position is! Have a nice afternoon, Aiba-kun!” no trace of anger in his tone; only indifference.

The student had clenched both his hands into fists. It was obvious that he was angry. Sho was sure after what he had seen with Atsushita that Aiba Masaki had learnt to be the one in control; something he couldn’t obtain with him. The student hadn’t made but a few steps away, muttering something like ‘we’ll see who will win at the end arrogant asshole’ when Sho spoke again. “And no matter what everyone believes or even yourself, Aiba-kun, you are _not_ useless!”

To his surprise, he saw the other stop and turn slowly around in order to look at him. He was frowning… his eyes searching in his a hint of truth or lie, as if he was confused. There was a weird silence in the air, the other teachers being astonished by Sho’s reaction and words, and it lasted for several seconds before the younger turned around and start running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sho sighed. _No matter how hard it is… you have to believe it… and I’ll make sure you will…_

“Sakurai-sensei! Are you out of your mind?! What kind of approach was that?! Haven’t you heard the way he talked of you?! _Arrogant asshole_?! This isn’t about you being his teacher… this is about basic principles!”

“Atsushita-sensei… I know that his way of talking to us was nothing but rude! I know it and there’s no way I approve it either! But please… believe me… the more we keep the same attitude, the more he will continue with the same hostility! For him it’s a game, a challenge if you want… Obviously, he needs another approach in order to change and I’m willing to try!”

“You really believe that a person like him can change?!” the other teachers were left with their mouth opened.

“I don’t believe it… I just know it…” Sho smiled at them. “Everyone can change… we only need faith and positive thinking! And now if you excuse me, I will take the bus to go home. I have to prepare tomorrow’s lesson! Have a nice afternoon! I had a great time!”  
…………………………………………………..

 

“Finally! It’s done!” Sho exclaimed happily, looking down at his notes for his second lesson. He was sitting at the kitchen where the table was big and had enough space for his papers that were around him all over the place. As he stretched his hands up in the air, his attention fell on the drawing. It wasn’t very good in terms of drawing skills but what he liked the most was its colors; its vivid colors that showed off the positivity he had talked of the previous day to his colleagues. He stood up from his chair and came closer, letting his fingers trace its surface. _I know that I can’t be like you… but please send me your strength, buddy… I really need it!_

\---

_“I guess you will think now twice before participating in those illegal moto speed battles again. You should consider yourself lucky that you didn’t end up with a paralysis!” the physiotherapist said as he helped Sho back on his wheelchair. “I will be expecting you the day after tomorrow, same hour”_

_He had fallen many times from his bike but this time the fall was so strong that had caused him a quite severe hit on his leg. Luckily though, he would be discharged from the hospital after a month._

_Sho mumbled a yes as a reply and fast headed to the elevator to get to his room. They would always tell him that… ‘But it feels so nice to have this kind of freedom… at least I feel people come to me and congratulate me whenever I come out as the winner, unlike some people who want to call themselves parents… and all they know is to demand you to fit in their fucking perfect image…’ As his mind went to his family, immediately he remembered that boy’s words from yesterday. ‘You’re sad…’ Sho smirked bitterly. “What do you know?!” he mumbled under his breath before entering his room._

_“Good morning, onii-san!”_

_Sho froze. ‘It can’t be…’_

_The young boy appeared in front of him with a wide smile on his face. “I asked a nurse who you were and they told me your room…”_

_“Sorry but I’m not in the mood for visitors…”_

_“It’s ok… I will sit there on the chair and draw… I love to draw!”_

_“What are you five?!” Sho asked a bit bewildered by the childish behavior of the other but didn’t ask him to leave. He didn’t know the reason but he didn’t._

_“Everyone can draw… The famous painters aren’t five years old… they are old with white hair and wrinkled hands! I like it because you can create your very own world exactly the way you want it! Isn’t it beautiful to be free to create something however you want?!”_

_“Whatever…” Sho said rather bored and climbed on his bed with the help of his hands. He threw a quick look at the other who did exactly as he had promised. ‘He’s a tough opponent… damn it! I won’t get easily rid of him…’_

\---

“I want to be a tough opponent for this Aiba Masaki!” Sho said sighing. “But unlike you, I don’t have your confidence…”

***

The next three days were similar to the first. Masaki would do whatever he could to get on Sho’s nerves; he would appear late, he would sleep during the lesson, he would talk to him rudely but Sho wasn’t ready to give up yet... not so easily. He knew he was tested, even if the other was doing it unconsciously. On Friday, he decided to work at school. He had to pass their notes on his dossier. He could now tell which students of his were strong and which not… _And of course there was always Aiba Masaki…_

Last paper of the pile was Masaki’s test. Everything was left blank but one. Under the question ‘Which number is called cardinal and why?’ there were only two numbers written on it, along with a comment that left Sho speechless:

_ 69  _  
_ Because it’s two birds with one stone! _  
_ Giving and receiving in the same time! _  
_ p.s. I suggest you should test it, sensei! You seem really tensed! _

Sho rubbed his forehead, sighing. “What am I supposed to do with you, Aiba Masaki? What?”  
…………………………………………………..

 

“Jun, tell me again why we had to come here?” Sho asked bewildered as he was pulled into the most famous gay host clubs in Tokyo. They had already done a round of drinks at his favorite bar in Roppongi.

“Because we’re celebrating your new start!” Jun said winking at his cousin.

“You do realize that I’m a teacher though!” Sho spoke trying to get free of Jun’s grip which he failed due to his slightly drunken condition. “It’s already two am and I have drunk enough already! Come on Jun… I need to go home…”

“Tomorrow you don’t have school and even teachers have a life… besides… this is well known for its discretion. Do you think that I would be able to handle a scandal over Matsumoto Co.? It’s been ages since you had fun! I never approved the way you were spending your time as a teenager but from that to this… it’s just too much! Come!”

It was true… it had been ages since he had fun but even if a small a small part of him getting excited by the idea, another one was still refusing to let him relax.

“C’mon! We will only have some fun!” Jun said as he opened the door. “You deserve it!”

Sho sighed defeated. Jun was always way too careful with things like that. “Fine… but this is the first and last time…” he mumbled as he followed his cousin in the club.

“Jun-sama! We were expecting you tomorrow! What a surprise!” the responsible welcomed him with a wide smile making Sho realize that Jun was a regular there.

“Akira-san!” Jun replied in the same flirtatious tone. “I want the V.I.P room and the number one host of yours for my cousin, Sho, over here! We’re celebrating something special tonight and I want him to have exclusive service!”

“Of course…” the responsible bowed before turning his attention to Sho. “Sho-sama… please, follow me…”

Sho turned his head to Jun as if he was asking for help, only getting a playful wink. He had no other choice but to follow the other. He was led at the back of the club, where there was a secluded area with a deep red velvet sofa and an expensive looking black table.

“Akihiro-kun will be with you in a minute…” Akira told him before bowing and leaving the room.

Sho was looking around as if he wanted to memorize every single part of it. It was the first time being into such a club and he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“You don’t have to look this nervous, Sho-sama…” a husky voice reached his ears making him turn towards its direction. In front of him, there was a tall, slim and, if he wanted to be honest with himself, extremely handsome man standing. _So this is Akihiro…_

He could see the way the other’s eyes sparkled when their gazes met but said nothing. _He does look familiar somehow…_ Sho was frowning as his blazed mind tried to make the connection unsuccessfully. He saw the man sitting next to him, putting ice in a glass as he prepared him his drink. _He does but I can’t remember why… or my mind is playing with me… I don’t know… His cologne is so seductive… the way he serves…_

“Drink this, Sho-sama… I promise you it will make you relax and _enjoy_ your time with me even more…” Sho gasped at the feeling of the host’s hot breath tickling his ear. It had been years since he was sitting so close with such a handsome man and he felt his body burning up.

_He knows the game of seduction too well…_ he thought. _I won’t survive this easily…_ Without a second thought, he brought the glass to his lips and sipped some of it. The more he drank, the more he liked the small touches the host was giving on his nape with the tips of his fingers. As the time passed by, the caresses grew bolder and bolder. His hand moved to Sho’s arm, lowering gradually to his thighs. He wanted to say something but it felt so good… He could feel his body relax completely… surrendering to the other.

“Do you _enjoy_ yourself, Sho-sama?” the host asked in a low tone, sending tens of shivers down Sho’s spine. “I want to make sure you are _satisfied_ …”

Sho turned his eyes to the man sitting next to him. His vision had turned now completely blurry due to the alcohol running in his veins. _He’s so beautiful… and those lips… those pouty, sexy, full lips… I want to taste them… I want to…_ Without thinking more, he leaned closer and pecked the host’s lips. They felt so warm and soft that Sho moaned at the touch. Akihiro smiled and licked them before leaning closer to claim Sho’s once again only that this time the kiss was wet, demanding.

It wasn’t till moments later that Sho found himself holding the host on his lap, his hands on the other’s hips as their tongues were having their own feverish dance. The kiss itself was breathtaking. Soon, he felt these luscious lips attaching to his neck, nibbling, licking and softly sucking. His breath was uneven and his face flushed. His hands, buried in the host’s soft hair, as the latter came back to his lips, teasing them with the tip of tongue.

Sho didn’t move. He had surrendered to the other’s caresses… he didn’t even complain when he felt the other removing his glasses. He wanted to kiss him again. He leaned closer but all he could feel was a hand placed on top of his lips. Frowning he opened his eyes looking at the other who was smirking at him.

“Without the glasses I would say that you are almost handsome…” the host whispered as he leaned closer so that his mouth was almost touching Sho’s right ear. “ _Sensei…_ ”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

A.N. Sooo minna!!! Here's the first chapter of my new Sakuraiba series! ^_^ It took me a while to start posting but here it is!!! I have advanced with it and I thought to let you have a first taste!! Ohmiya will appear in the next chapter and I can promise you that they play their role, as well as Jun, but I needed to focus on Sakuraiba on this one! ;) I know Masaki here isn't the usual good, sweet guy but I wanted to write him through a different perspective, even if the storyline basis is a bit classic 'teacher/student'! :) There are secrets and complicated situations of the past... I think you know me! xDDD And yes... first chapter came with a cliff... gomeeeen! ><"

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!  
I admit I feel nervous every time I post a new story, so your thoughts would be more than welcomed! :D

 

See you again soon,  
Andy ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

 

Title: Cross-linked Chaos  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: PG15 - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

 

CHAPTER 2

 

Sho couldn’t rest well the whole weekend. At first, he would replay the moment that Aiba Masaki revealed his real identity… then he was captured by dreams… dreams in which everyone… the other teachers, the students, Jun… everyone accused him of immorality.

As if the past that he wanted so desperately to forget insisted on haunting him even now, when he had tried to start a new chapter in his life. He sighed deeply and looked at himself in the full-body length mirror he had in his bedroom. It was Monday morning and he was almost ready to leave for school... almost. He was too nervous. Judging from his student’s behavior, it might turn to be his nightmare. He sighed brushing his hair with his hand. _Don’t think too much, Sho… You have to relax… You’ve been through worse situations in the past and you always managed to survive…_ He had just put on his glasses when he heard his phone ringing.

_Again?!_ He thought, sighing deeply. It’s not that he didn’t understand his cousin. He had all the reasons to feel worried about him… especially after what had happened then… and a part of him was grateful that he was there… by his side… even now… but another part wanted to be on his own… to feel that he was stronger than in the past and that he could cope with whatever fucked-up thing he had done. He debated with himself for a couple of seconds whether he should answer it or not… but he knew that the other wouldn’t stop so he pressed the reply button. “What is it this time, Jun?”

“ _You don’t even say good morning?! And I thought that I was the one with bad mood during mornings…_ ” his cousin’s voice was heard, trying to sound carefree and joyful.

“How exactly am I supposed to be in a good mood?! Tell me… I’m about to go and teach the one I was kissing madly two nights ago… I…”

“ _Speak to me, Sho… you know that I’m here… and I never judged you… over anything… so please, tell me… two days now you avoid it… Please…_ ”

Sho fell at the edge of his bed, closing tightly his eyes. “I really thought that this would mean a new start for me but somehow it seems that luck isn’t willing to change…”

“ _Oh, Sho… You still torture yourself like that?! I told you… you were already drunk and…_ ”

“He’s my student! What don’t you understand?! My student… he’s supposed to be my student and I was there making out with him!” Sho spoke louder, not giving the chance to Jun to finish his words.

“ _A student who’s working as a host… and that you kissed while having both your mind and eyesight blurry… **He** was the one who knew it was you and he-_ ”

“Don’t try to tell me that the alcohol is at fault; neither that the one to be blamed for the whole thing is him. There’s no excuse, Jun…”

“ _I won’t put any blame on him, Sho… fine… but please don’t forget he’s **not** underage… Akira showed me his file. He turned twenty last December. If what he told me is true, he has failed finishing the third grade and he’s repeating the class for the second time this year… I don’t know why… you might see his student file at school but he’s not underage and no one can accuse you of any kind of misbehavior concerning that. And please, don’t forget that from what you told me he doesn’t give a shit about school… I’m sure he won’t cause any problems for you… Akira told me that he has his reasons for wanting this job desperately so he won’t want to get kicked out… He knows that the moment he will open his mouth he loses his job! I was there… I’m pretty sure the message was delivered!_ ”

“Jun… Do you even listen to yourself?! You will threaten a student just to not use it against me?!”

“ _I didn’t threaten him, Sho… His boss did… I just happened to be there and confirm it… I don’t know the reasons for not being able to graduate but I can tell you one thing – he’s not stupid! So please… stop worrying this much! Go and do your job!_ ”

“I can’t… I…” Sho whispered with difficulty, before beating guiltily his lower lip.

“ _Sho…_ ” Jun sighed. “ _Tell me the truth… what is that makes you feel that guilty…? And don’t try to repeat your theory over teacher-student because I don’t believe you… It’s something else, isn’t it?_ ”

“Jun, I…” Sho tried to find the proper words but couldn’t. His heart was beating crazily in his chest to the point that it felt almost painful. “Yes…” he whispered after several minutes of silence, sighing deeply. “I know that I shouldn’t have but…”

“ _What is it?! You felt attracted to him?! You enjoyed the moment?! So what?! He’s an adult and a very sexy adult if I must be completely honest… he was the one who made you kiss him… he was the one in control of the situation… not you… And honestly, Sho… It’s not like you did a crime… Stop torturing yourself like that…_ ”

“Jun… Do you even recognize your own words? I… I…” Sho repeated with a trembling voice. “I don’t know…”

“ _Sho, I know you well. Your eyes might have been scared when you got out of the room but your flushed cheeks could say it all. You liked him… you liked him as a man… and to be honest I don’t see where the problem is!_ ”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say that you are trying to convince me that it’s fine to start something with him, if there’s the right chance!”

“ _Of course not… Sho… you are twisting my words! All I’m saying is that you did nothing wrong since you weren’t in control of the situation. You must not start accusing yourself falsely and God don’t even dare to think that this was a sign that you have gone back to your old self… because you haven’t! Ok? You haven’t! Sho… Promise me you won’t think of stupid things, please… That’s all I’m asking you…_ ”

Sho could recognize the worry in the other’s voice and finally gave up. “Promise… I won’t…”

“ _Thank you!_ ” Jun was heard a bit more relieved now. “ _We’ll talk again later… If you have time in the afternoon pass by the office… we could grab a coffee… Ok? I’ve got to go the office now! I’ll be waiting for your call!_ ”

“Sure… I’ll call you. Bye…” Sho mumbled under his breath, looking at the now black phone screen. _I’ll do my best… Jun… I have to prove myself that I’m not the one I used to be…_  
………………………………………………..

 

“Again?”

“I didn’t expect them there. They were waiting for me early this time. Probably they have other obligations later…” he muffled a laugh as he raised his T-shirt so that the other could see his back. “Today, there were only a couple of punches… I’ve been through worse!”

“Yeah! You won’t need stitches this time! Lucky you!” the school nurse replied in an annoying tone.

“Exactly! Lucky me!” Masaki said in as carefree tone and winked at the other.

“There you go again…” the other hissed under his breath. “Will you stop doi-”

“Nino, please just do me a favor and finish your job without talking… I have a headache and it’s too early in the morning… I was working till six hours ago… and I had the luck to have Yoshida… He had me drink five tequila-shots apart from the usual bottle of champagne!” Masaki replied softly as he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

“And whose fault is that?” Nino asked with narrowed eyes as he disinfected the small wounds on Masaki’s back.

“This story again?! I’m tired, Nino!” the student’s voice changed in a snap. “I’ve told you before! I’m an adult and I can solve things by myself!”

Nino sighed. He knew the other could be really stubborn when he wanted. “This story again as again I will repeat… Sometimes asking for help isn’t that bad…”

“I appreciate your concern but honestly what I do, is none of your business!” Masaki spoke in an almost rude way.

“You’ve changed…” Nino muttered in a low voice.

“Of course I’ve changed! What did you expect?! To be that simple minded child who thought that he could do everything as long as he smiled?!”

“You might call that child simple minded but I call him a philosophe!”

Masaki turned his head, raising his eyebrow. “You mock me?!”

Nino went to the small locker across the room to get the gauze. “No… you know philosophy doesn’t necessarily mean complicated observations that no one but few can understand… philosophy is the way you perceive life… and when this little child kept saying that everyone had to smile… I can assure you that he helped many patients in the hospital… He might have not seen it himself, but I did with my very own eyes… This child made me think that sometimes it’s the simple things that make our life better…”

“That’s why this child had to face all that afterwards?!” Masaki said avoiding the other’s gaze as he finished covering his small wounds.

“Some things in life are inevitable, Masaki… but the biggest mistake is to give up… and that child unfortunately gave up…”

Masaki stood up from the infirmary bed and came closer to the other. “This child didn’t give up… this child is dead; whether you like it or not, Nino!”

“Why don’t you accept my help? I’ve told you so many times that you can live with me and-”

“And your beloved boyfriend… No thank you! I won’t be your subject of observation!”

“What are you talking about? Satoshi would-”

“He’s a psychologist! You won’t turn me into his damn patient, Nino!”

“I would never-” Nino tried to speak in vain.

“I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I am an adult. I have a job and I pay everything on my own!” Masaki snapped at him, raising his eyebrow.

“Your job… Are you really that proud of your job, Masaki?” Nino asked him seriously.

“I’m not a whore!”

“No… you occasionally warm up the bed of the richest clients for extra tips!” Nino said before he could control himself. He regretted the words that had slipped out of his mouth the moment he spoke… from the flinch in the other’s eyes he knew he had hurt him and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“You know what?” the student grabbed his bag that was on the floor close to the bed “I’m done with you and your shit… always believing you’re the only one who’s right! You’re fucking not!” he was ready to leave the infirmary when he was stopped by the other.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that but… I’m truly worried about you, Masaki… Whether you believe it or not I do care about you…” Nino’s voice became tender.

“I take care of myself…” the answer came fast in the same emotionless tone.

“He needs you…” Nino continued whispering.

Masaki lowered his head, looking at the floor. “That’s why I’m doing my best, Nino… because _he_ needs me! But I need to do it on my own… and you know it…” the bell that was heard indicating that soon classes would start. “I’ve got to go now…”

“Make sure you eat your lunch, ok?”

Masaki nodded and left without throwing a single glance behind. Nino stared at the now closed door and sighed. “I’m sure this child isn’t dead, Masaki… he’s just afraid… afraid of getting hurt again…”  
……………………………………………….

 

Sho had spent the whole time before classes reading Masaki’s folder. It was full of reports from professors, detentions and expulsions. Having dealt with him for a few days he could see that something like that was obvious but judging from himself, he knew there was a reason for that behavior… something heavy… _What has happened to you and why you insist on occupying my mind like that?_ He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

\---

_“Tell me… do you wear them at school to avoid being hit on?” Masaki whispered in Sho’s ear who had stiffened under him. “I mean there’s always the choice of eye contacts!”_

_“Aiba Ma-”_

_Masaki smirked. “Masaki… yes… I see I made myself memorable to you!”_

_“How? Why?” Sho’s mind was trying to face the situation but the large amount of alcohol in his veins didn’t help him much._

_“It was asked for the number one host to give you exclusive service and here I am…”_

_“But you are a student!”_

_“Hmmm… That’s true… I’m a student by day and a host by night! Interesting combination, aren’t I right, sensei?!” he burst into laughs but stopped when he felt Sho’s hand gripping his arm._

_“Why are you doing this?” Sho’s eyes were locked on the other’s searching desperately for the reason… a hint… something…_

_“Money… You see… there are always thirsty for physical contact jerks like you… luckily they’re both stupid and desperate enough to pay a lot! My favorite kind!” the student replied huskily with a smirk written on his face._

_Sho shook his head sighing deeply. It was obvious that the other was provoking him but he wouldn’t fall for it. “I didn’t…”_

_“What?” the other pressed against his torso, rotating his hips in a way that made their groins touch in a way that made Sho shiver against his will. “You want to tell me that you weren’t moaning while sucking my tongue hungrily just a few minutes ago… or… that you shiver due to my touch…?” he leaned closer, licking a small path from Sho’s ear to his lower lip. “I know you liked it… you can say whatever you want with your mouth but your body cannot lie to me… Sensei…” Sho managed to find the force he needed to pull the other away. Masaki was now sitting on his side again but that didn’t seem to discourage him. “Don’t tell me you’re regretting it now that you found out I’m your student… You don’t have to lie to me… I’m sure now you know my little secret, you will fantasize about having your way with me at school… on my desk…” he threw his arm around Sho’s nape, making their bodies glue against each other as he leaned close to the older one’s ear and whispered seductively “…or is it that you prefer it against the blackboard? You know… as a punishment for having written shit instead of the result that first day - just to make sure I’m not useless as you so passionately claimed in front of those stupid teachers!”_

_Sho had it enough. The slap was loud, making Masaki gasp. “I’ll pretend I didn’t listen to any of this!”_

_Masaki was looking back at him frowning. “How do you-”_

_“You downgrade yourself dangerously, Aiba-kun… and you should never do that! You heard me? Never!” Without expecting the other to say anything more, he stood up from the sofa and got out of the VIP room, leaving Masaki behind dumbfounded._

_‘Why?’_

_\---_

He could still feel the way the younger’s lips tasted against his… the way they moved along… the way he felt his heart beating faster when he heard soft moans escaping from the other’s throat and then it was his eyes… those beautiful, big doe-like eyes that pierced deep inside his soul… seeking for help… he knew that a part for the mess he was inside, apart from the attraction, was that pain… that pain that Masaki was trying to hide deep inside and that was unbearable for Sho. _No one makes such a choice without a reason… so why, Aiba Masaki? Why?_

***

He got his books and started walking slowly towards the classroom. He was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone who was walking the opposite way, startling him, causing all his books and notes to fall on the floor.

“Easy there, sensei!” Sho’s eyes bulged turning his eyes on the slim student that was standing only a few centimeters away from him; the one that insisted on occupying his mind. He saw the other kneeling down and grabbing his things for him. “Don’t tell me that you were daydreaming about me…”

Sho only gulped. The other was too close and his eyes were looking at him the way he had remembered them in the club.

Masaki caught the stare and leaned even closer. “Did you like it, releasing yourself while thinking of me?” his voice was husky… low. “Tell me how you fantasize over me… Did I made you come with my tongue? Was I teasing you by licking you slowly or I started sucking you hard, not leaving you a second to breathe? Did you came down into my throat or you shoved it in my ass pounding in me harshly… or perhaps you pinned me on the wall and took me there? Tell me… _sensei_ …”

With each word spoken, Masaki’s hot breath was tickling the skin around Sho’s ear and he felt as if his heart would explode.

Masaki leaned back, his hands folding in front of his chest, frowning as if he examined the other closely. “Or not… Perhaps I made a mistake… perhaps you are a sucker of romance…” a smirk appeared on the tip of his lips. “Yes… of course… did you _make love_ to me, sensei? Did you whisper in my ear how beautiful I am… and how amazing I feel…? Tell me… how was I responding…? I’m really curious over the details…”

Sho closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Somehow, Masaki’s behavior at the moment helped him to clear his mind and bring his rationalism back. The student still looked at it like a game and Sho was fine with that... he just had to play along. He took a deep breath; he had to remain unaffected by the other’s words and prove to him that above all he was still his teacher and Masaki would win nothing.

“You know…” Sho made a few steps forward and grabbed the other’s collar; not too tightly, but just enough to make the other get the message. “You do have too big idea of yourself, Aiba-kun!”

The other pushed his hand away. “Don’t try to play the ignorant, sensei… It doesn’t suit you!”

“I don’t intend to play any role, Aiba-kun… I was just stating a fact…”

“And I was, as well!” the student spoke, angrier this time. “Or you want to tell me that Sensei Jr. wasn’t interested in what was happening on Friday?”

Sho smirked. “I don’t deny that… but I want you to think about it…” he leaned closer so that he was sure no one else would listen. “Is there a chance to not have any kind of reaction when there is a young man toying with it? And by that I mean, _any kind of man…_ especially if he’s somehow attractive… and the other part drunk… It’s not that you’re special or anything!”

Masaki was fuming by anger. Sho was aching seeing the other in that state but he had to make him stop. He had to make sure the other wouldn’t think he had any kind of impact on him… because then he was lost… and he didn’t want that. No matter what…

“You…” the student hissed. “Give my damn earphones! I need to get going!”

Sho tilted his head. “And you seem to forget both who I am and how you’re supposed to talk to me, a _gain!_ ”

“I should be going!” the student said and tried to walk when he was grabbed by his arm.

“I agree but the classroom is the opposite way from your direction, Aiba-kun” Sho replied severely.

“And who said I’m coming to the classroom?” Masaki sounded more annoyed than ever as he tried to escape in vain.

“Me who happens to be your homeroom teacher. I’ve consulted your folder… you certainly wouldn’t wish to go for detention after only one week in the new school year! You know what this can mean…”

Masaki ticked his tongue against his front teeth. “You surely got prepared, didn’t you… you’re really getting a pain in the ass… Do you want me perhaps to remind you that I can go to your boss a.k.a wolfie and reveal to him your dirty secret? _Even if it meant nothing to you, as you just claimed!_ ”

Sho smiled, trying to hold his composure. He leaned closer to the other without breaking the intense eye-contact. “If you go, then I’ll have to explain why there was a student on my lap, shoving his tongue in my mouth and licking my neck… I might lose my job but I’ll manage to find something and do in my life the same way I have done till now… but what about you? We both know that school graduation is necessary… If you didn’t agree, you wouldn’t be here…”

“You really think you’re in position to blackmail me?”

“No…” Sho replied in a calm tone. “I’m just showing you the choices you have”

“Choices…” Masaki whispered not knowing what more to say.

Sho focused his eyes on the other who was left staring back at him without saying anything at all. He knew well that if he wished to hope for success he had to take the risk and speak the same language. He almost smiled relieved when he heard the other calling him asshole and turning around, heading towards the classroom.

“You might call me an asshole at the moment but one day you will be thanking me…” he muttered as he started walking behind him. He had to be strong… the day had just started and he knew it wouldn’t be an easy one… like no other days of those that would follow.  
………………………………………………

 

“I don’t know what to do, Satoshi…” Sho spoke as he looked outside of the small ramen family restaurant he was with his best friend to whom he would turn to whenever he needed advice.

He loved Jun but he knew his cousin wouldn’t have the calmness to listen to him for long. He was rather impatient by nature and on the other hand, he would never be able to understand him the way Satoshi did… only someone who had been through the same difficulties could get him.

“You’re asking me as a psychologist or as your friend?” the other man said.

“As both?!” Sho decided to play his luck but he knew it would go in vain like always.

Satoshi burst into laughs. “You always do that! Well, today you’re lucky!” he smiled at the astonished Sho. “As a psychologist I can say nothing… Trying to force or impose my way of thinking or facing things on a client is against the rules… but as a friend, I’ll tell you this… listen to your heart!”

Sho raised his eyebrow. “You do realize that in both cases you said nothing!”

“You’re wrong… As a friend I gave you a piece of advice, consisting of four words: ‘Listen to your heart’ which means now you will be forced to think about them, perhaps reflect on them and decide… something that I would never do as a psychologist…”

“Sometimes I really doubt you are one!”

“Sometimes, I doubt that myself. I mean… for someone who was mocking the profession that harshly, ending up following it surely is one of a thing!” Satoshi said almost laughing as he sipped some of his beer.

“While I, who was who I was back at school, having become a high school professor is way different…”

The other looked up at Sho who seemed rather skeptical. “We’re pretty much fucked-up, aren’t we?!”

“I guess we are…” Sho replied, his mind still occupied with memories “But… don’t you think that because we’re fucked-up we managed to get over the ghosts of the past – to use Yamada-sensei’s favorite phrase?”

“I agree… but we had help… as you said and from what I get there’s someone else out there needing help…”

“So you’re saying that I should help him…” Sho spoke in a lower voice.

“That’s a decision that lies only to you, Sho… I’m just saying that there’s a reason you feel so troubled about this boy you’ve mentioned me… and I truly believe that you should examine that reason of yours carefully…”

“But it’s way too complicated. He’s my student… but there was also the way he felt in my arms… I can’t deny that it felt amazing and it makes me feel guilty and confused… and then there was also that pain… I could recognize it, Satoshi… and I feel that I can be there for him… no… I want to… but in the same time I-”

“Sho, remember… Life isn’t black or white… The shades between them are numerous… their task is to make it more difficult for us to decide the right thing… but no matter how many there are out there, if you listen to your heart, you will always get your answer… if you did it back then through that hell of a storm… I’m sure you can do it now too…”

Sho said nothing more. He silently kept eating the rest of his ramen. His friend was right… he had done it in the past… and he had to do it again...  
……………………………………………….

 

The next four days passed slowly and torturously. It was clear that after the dialogue and Sho’s ‘rejection’ on Monday, Masaki had made it his goal to bring him to his limits in the most provocative way. He wouldn’t leave a chance without touching the teacher, even if it was the tiniest brush of the fingers. He would show his small but without a doubt sexy ass the best way and he knew the other would look not for more than a couple of seconds but even that was enough for Masaki. He wanted to make the teacher’s wall fall down. No one was saint and he was determined to prove that.

Sho needed all his willpower not to stare at the other. There weren’t a few times that he had found himself hardening at the sight of his student and he hated himself for that. He had made a promise to himself. He would be strong and not fall into anyone’s trap… especially, Aiba Masaki’s… he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t escape alive and he had promised he would be strong, no matter how alluring the temptation was.

It was Friday, about five minutes before the bell would ring. He could feel Masaki’s eyes stuck on him, following his every move but avoided to look back.

“You will have to revise the three first chapters. On Monday you’ll have a small test!” Sho announced at the class gaining immediately whispers of disagreement.

“The school year hasn’t even started and we’ll be having tests?!” a student from the back of the classroom protested.

“I’ve been where you are… believe me having to revise little by little starting early during the year will be way easier than having to do massive revision at the end of the semester”

“But…” another student tried to speak.

“The test is to help both you and me to find the weakness in each one of you, if there is one, we will have the opportunity to find the best way to overcome it fast!” Sho said, smiling when he continued receiving dissatisfied looks. It was then that the bell rang. “The break has already started… That’s all for today!”

Slowly, the students got up from their seats and so did Masaki. “Aiba-kun…” Sho said in hopes that the other wouldn’t cause any trouble. “Please, come here for a minute. I need to talk to you…”

The other came closer with his hands in his pockets. “What?”

Sho waited till everyone was left. “I need to talk to you, Aiba-kun”

Masaki raised his eyebrow. “Pity cause I don’t want to listen to you…” he saw that the other was ready to speak and leaned forward. “If you _really_ want to talk to me, you know where to find me… Starting with 50.000 yen I might get interested in what you want to tell me _Sensei…_ ” he winked at the older man. “Oh!” he took out a pair of new headphones. “No need to give my old ones back… you can keep them… consider it a gift…” he burst into laughs and got out of the classroom without throwing him a second glance.

He quickly climbed up the stairs heading to the one place where he could find some peace away from anyone. He turned up the volume at its highest and closed his eyes letting the morning breeze hit his face. A smirk appeared on his face when he remembered the astonished face of the other. _What did you think of me?! You mocked me into my face… you made me look the ridiculous one in your eyes… You’ll have to pay, Sensei… and I’ll make sure you pay a lot… The game isn’t over…_  
………………………………………………..

 

Sho was dressed in a blue pair of jeans and a white V-neck shirt with a navy blue cardigan on top. He had dressed casually but he hoped there would be no problem getting inside. His friend was right. He had to listen to his heart and be honest with himself. He had to talk to the student clearly… he wanted to help him… the way he was once helped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _It’s now or never…_ The door opened revealing the large sofas from which some were already occupied.

“Sho-sama, if I’m not mistaken!” Akira came to welcome him.

“Good evening” Sho bowed smiling. “I… I was wondering if I could have Akihiro…” he said reluctantly, his eyes scanning the place in an attempt to find Masaki.

“Sho-sama, I’m afraid Akihiro isn’t… available at the moment…”

“I’ll be waiting till the customer is gone” Sho replied fast knowing that more than the one third of his salary would be thrown to drinks that night.

“You actually came!” _Akihiro’s_ voice was heard from behind.

Sho turned around and saw Masaki holding a bottle of champagne while flashing him his best smile. He was dressed in a dark suit that seemed to be tailored especially for him. His hair was styled wavy with the help of some gel. His aura was different from the one at school. “What a surprise! But I’m sorry…” he patted him on his shoulder. “I can’t be of service tonight!”

Sho saw him passing by him and sit next to a man, clearly rich, not younger than fifty years old, being all attentive and flirtatious. _That’s why you told me to come here tonight?! What do you think you will achieve?!_

“May I propose to you, Hiro?” Akira spoke bringing Sho’s attention back at him.

 

“Of course…” Sho mumbled turning his gaze back to the other who now had his left hand thrown over the middle-aged man’s shoulders flirting with him openly. He seemed to not care the way the old man’s hand was caressing his inner thigh, close to his crotch.

_What are you doing?_ Three hours had passed by and Sho wasn’t focused on the host who was supposed to be with him. He spoke of nothing… he didn’t want to in the first place. He just needed to speak with _him_. He needed to find the reason behind this behavior.

“Would you mind if I order another drink?” Hiro asked, clearly aiming at taking all his client’s money.

“Whatever…” Sho replied, his eyes following Masaki who headed to the toilets after having sent that disgusting client away. “I’ll be right back…”

He made his way to the toilets, almost running, but frowned when he entered and saw no one. “Where-?”

“Are you looking for me, _sensei_?”

He turned around and saw Masaki leaning his back on the wall next to the door while smirking. “I have to recognize that you are an insisting person…”

“I need to talk to y-”

 Masaki shrugged. “Sorry… I have to go now… Kitayama-san is expecting me at his car as we’re speaking, you see…”

Sho frowned as he tried to process what the other had just said. It wasn’t till a few seconds later that his eyes bulged. “You mean… and… you will go?”

“He pays… I have learnt to have good manners…” Masaki replied raising his eyebrow. “… _despite what some teachers think_ …” he smirked. “See you at school, sensei…” Sho managed to grab the other’s arm forcefully before he got out. He had enough. “What… what the hell you think you’re doing?” Masaki hissed, looking at the other with a frown on his forehead.

Sho threw him a cold stare. “What I should have done from the moment I stepped into this club tonight…”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 2!!! ^^ Sho has been torn with many different feelings... Luckily, he has Jun who's by his side! I tried to show the way he felt from his doubts over his behavior to the realization of his attraction and finally to the feeling of wanting to help his student... It was a bit difficult since there were many... but I tried my best to portay them as clearly as possible! :) And we have Ohmiya! yay! This time they won't be nymphomaniacs (lol) but very sweet and their role will be important throughout the fic! You'll see!! ;) Masaki provokes his teacher with way too much persistence... I know there are still many secrets but I promise you will have some hints of their revelations from the next chapter!  
As for the end.... *coughs* yes... I know... cliff... _again_ *runs and hides*

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy <3

 

 


	3. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: PG15 - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/50785.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51448.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

  


CHAPTER 3

  
  


“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Masaki asked again angrily the moment he was thrown forcefully in Sho’s small car.  
  
“What I should have done from the moment I entered the host club!” Sho repeated in a similar way, starting the engine without throwing the younger a single glance.  
  
“Who do you think you are?! Huh?! My lover or my parent?! You have no fucking right!” Masaki’s voice was loud. There were tears threatening to wet his flushed with anger cheeks.  
  
“Hell I have all the fucking – as you say – rights! I’m your teacher!”  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh and lighted his cigarette. “Of course…”  
  
The tone was clearly ironic but Sho paid no attention. “Yes, of course! And sorry…” he took the cigarette from Masaki’s hand and throw it out of his window “but you’re not smoking in this car…”  
  
He heard the other cursing under his breath but his focus was on the road. He knew well that attitude… pretending to be strong… to not need anyone when in reality you were screaming out for help…  
  
\---          
  
 _“You look better than I thought…”_  
  
 _Sho heard a slightly nasal voice and knew immediately who he was. “Daddy thought to use the big weapon? Never thought it’d be you…” he replied ironically not caring to turn and look at the other._  
  
 _“Irony… Good!” the other muffled a laugh. “You’re not just better… I’d say you’re in perfect shape…”_  
  
 _“Tell daddy I won’t go and apologize to the media… I don’t fucking care about this perfect image he wants so badly to keep publicly. It’s time for people to find out what a fucked-up family we are… And who knows?! He might win even more… people always suck for family dramas!”_  
  
 _“Your dad doesn’t know I’m here, Sho…”_  
  
 _The answer was spoken in a calm way and it was unexpected._  
  
 _Sho turned his gaze to the young man who was sitting on the chair next to his bed, confused. “Then, what?! You came to see my health, cousin?!”_  
  
 _“Exactly this…”_  
  
 _“Jun… I’m not in the mood… I know daddy spoke to mummy and that in her turn she spoke with your father and he with you… that railway of conversations in our family are legendary… but I’m not interested!”_  
  
 _“Interesting theory…” Jun said nodding his head “But no! No one spoke to me… I came after having made the decision on my own!”_  
  
 _“So what?! You want to tell me you’re actually not a daddy’s boy?! You just began your internship at Matsumoto Corporation!”_  
  
 _Jun smirked. “Oh dear cousin… That’s only because I want to send the old goat away…”_  
  
 _Sho raised his eyebrow. “The old goat?!”_  
  
 _“Yes…” the other smiled triumphantly. “You see… there are many ways to defeat an ‘enemy’; you chose the frontal attack while me a sneaky one… from the inside… It’s just a matter of point of view… I swear! Nothing else…”_  
  
 _Sho crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why I don’t believe you?! You just want to make me spill out everything… I won’t! I would never betray them…”_  
  
 _“I know that you won’t…. Even though I’m not a part of a gang, I know there are rules… rules that if broken, you’ll have issues… serious issues… but even if there weren’t, you would never betray them… I came because I have a proposition to make. What do you say after you discharge, you come and live with me?”_  
  
 _“What?! I can’t do that, Jun!”_  
  
 _“Yes, you can! I have convinced my beloved parents that I’m no one else than the perfect stupid heir they desire so much… I let them dream… It’s not really bad, right? For just a few years more… Think about it… Your parents will believe I might be of help and turn you into the same perfect son… What they won’t know is that that way we will bring them knock-out without having realized a single thing!”_  
  
  
 _“So you’ve already talked to them!”_  
  
 _Jun shook his head. “No. That will happen once I have your ok. But look… I have my own salary and my own apartment… You’ll continue going to school. That way you leave your beloved daddy and mommy and you find your inner peace again. What do you say?”_  
  
 _“I say that you want something out of it…” Sho said biting his lower lip nervously. “People always want something… I’m not naïve you know…”_  
  
 _“I know… and I do want something… I want you to get a life away from the nest of snakes…”_  
  
 _Sho was left speechless. “I don’t need your help! Got it?!” he hissed narrowing his eyes._  
  
 _“I’m not offering help… just a choice… Don’t even think that I’ll have you there for free. You’ll pay rent for your room and living expenses… We can find the perfect part-time job together! Don’t worry!”_  
  
 _“I’m fine where I am!”_  
  
 _“Really?! I can see that…” Jun’s eyes fell on Sho’s covered with plaster leg. “Look… you’re the only extended family member that I really appreciate… You can take your revenge a better way… at least, a safer one… you know… where the danger for your life doesn’t exist!”_  
  
 _“Jun just fuck off! I am capable of doing it on my own!”_  
  
 _“Let’s make a trial period! What do you say?!” Jun insisted._  
  
 _Sho turned his head the other way. “No”_  
  
 _“Stubborn!” Jun sighed. “But if this is about not being able to have a sex life… I’m not against it… you can have boyfriends… girlfriends… whatever your soul desires… I just ask for discretion…”_  
  
 _Sho bulged his eyes. “You…”_  
  
 _Jun had already stood up. “Take your time and think about it… but I’m sure we can be one of a hell team together!” he winked at him and stood up from the chair. “I’ll come again when I find the time!” and with that Jun got out from the room leaving Sho alone._  
  
 _‘Why would anybody want to help me?’_  
 ---  
  
Twenty minutes of an intense silence and they had reached Sho’s apartment.  
  
“Where are we?” Masaki asked in the same irritated tone.  
  
“Get out” Sho said without looking at the other and got out of the car.  
  
Masaki ticked his tongue against his teeth but did as he was told. He followed the older man in the two store building till they reached the door at the end of the corridor.  
  
“Come inside” Sho said in a calmer tone than before.  
  
Masaki entered and threw a quick glance at the living room. He took off his jacket, throwing it on the sofa before coming back to Sho who continued to stand close to the entrance. “Nice apartment” he said in a low voice, leaning closer making sure their faces were only a few inches apart. “So, where exactly do you plan to fuck me, _sensei_? On your bed or perhaps on the sofa? It would definitely make things kinkier, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged and before being able to control himself, he slapped Masaki’s cheek harshly.  
  
A few traces of tears formed in the latter’s eyes. “What?! You’re afraid of words? We both know why you brought me in your apartment… you didn’t like the idea of someone else touching me… you want to be the one… so you better finish up dealing with your supposedly guilt and get over with it… I intend to go back at my place and sleep at some point!”  
  
“You…” Sho whispered, staring intensely at the other who was mirroring him.  
  
Masaki smirked. “Oh… so you’re one of those who like begging? Forget that, honey… Aiba Masaki doesn’t beg… he-”  
  
Sho didn’t let him finish his words as he smashed their lips together forcing his tongue inside the younger one’s mouth as soon as he found the chance, tasting insatiably the whole of it. It was better than he remembered.  Now that his mind was sober he could tell that. To his surprise, the younger one replied it with eagerness shortly after it was started, making their tongues soon fight against each other. Abruptly, he broke the kiss and pinned Masaki on the wall behind, gripping both his wrists over his head.  
  
“I don’t like begging…” Sho said trying to control his breath. “And I do not intend to make you do anything like that for me. Now, go and have a hot shower. You stink of cigarette and old man’s sweat and cologne…”  
  
“What?” Masaki asked still being out of his breath.  
  
“You heard me…” Sho said as he freed his grip. “I’ll be waiting in the living room”  
  
Masaki frowned for a second before the smirk appeared once again on his lips. “Oh… Ok… got the message!”  
  
Sho frowned. “Message…?”  
  
“I’ll better be going…” Masaki said and winked at him before tilting his head on one side. “But you didn’t tell me, where is the bathroom?”  
  
“Second door on your left” Sho said pointing at the corridor next to the door before turning his back on the other.  
  
Masaki turned around and left. Once he was in the bathtub he let the hot water fall on his naked body, feeling it relaxing. _You still want to pretend the good one… you want to deny that you are hot for your student… when I’ve caught you tens of times checking up my body at school… when you couldn’t control your anger earlier at the club… you try so hard to make it look as if it came naturally between us… so that you don’t have guilt… Poor sensei… I won’t make it so easy for you… no matter how hard you try…_  
  
Fifteen minutes later Masaki stepped out of the bathroom. He could hear the television being on and he walked slowly just to find the other with his back on him prepare the small table in front of the sofa for dinner. He had put on Sho’s bathrobe, wanting to provoke him, to make him finally show his real intentions.  
  
“Sensei?”  
  
Sho turned around when he heard Masaki calling him just to be left with his mouth open when he saw his student coming closer, wearing nothing else but his bathrobe.  
  
“There was a clean towel and…”  
  
Masaki smiled seductively. “There was… but I thought sensei would prefer to see me in his bathrobe… It is really soft… I must admit I really _like_ the way it touches my skin…”  
  
Sho gulped. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t deny it. He indeed liked what he saw in front of him. Especially, a particular part of his body seemed to be really interested in the view but he didn’t want to act as someone this low. He was determined to become a man, a real man… not some coward who would act based on his sexual instincts. He was ready to ask his student to go to his bedroom and change when the other unfolded the bathrobe and let it fall in a small pool around his legs.  
  
Sho was left speechless. Masaki was even more beautiful than he had ever dared to imagine. His mind seemed to get blank as the other came closer to him, his hands sliding around his waist and his hot breath landing in the crook of his neck.  
  
“You like what you see, Sensei… you like me…” Masaki turned his head to meet Sho’s eyes staring at him deeply. “Or perhaps you’d prefer me call you, _Sho_ …?”  
  
Masaki could feel the fast pulse in the older one’s chest. _You are falling into my trap easier than I thought…_  
  
Sho was left looking at him till he felt a hand brushing lightly his groin over his pair of trousers. It was then that he realized what was happening. Without saying anything, he kneeled on the floor and grabbed his bathrobe before coming back to the other who was frowning and threw it around his shoulders, holding it in place with both hands.  
  
“I have clothes for you in my bedroom…” he said in an almost hoarse voice close to Masaki’s ear. “You should go and change. Dinner is ready. We need to talk…”  
  
He could feel the younger one tremble; as if he was on the verge of crying. “What’s your intention? To make a complete fool of me?”  
  
Sho turned him around. “No… I swear I don’t…”  
  
“Then, why do you postpone this? We both know why I’m here… so why don’t we finish with it?”  
  
“I didn’t bring you back to my apartment to sleep with you, Aiba-kun… I told you this morning. I need to talk to you…”  
  
“Don’t say bullshit… you like me… you kissed me fiercely… your eyes were moving on my body like those of a hunter who has just come across his favorite prey… your heart was beating like crazy the moment I came closer to you… your cock even twitched at my touch… Don’t pretend the saint… I told you! We do it and then you leave me alone or I care about nothing and I tell the whole school… Take it like a small deal… So you’d better cut the crap and just fuck me! You want it badly… so do it and get over with it!” Masaki yelled angrily, his voice cracking as he spoke the last words.  
  
“I never said that I’m a saint, Aiba-kun. If anyone was saint, definitely that wouldn’t be me… Please go and put on some clean clothes… you will catch a cold if you stay like that…”  
  
“Why…?” Masaki asked in an almost whispered tone.  
  
Sho brushed his hand feather-like over Masaki’s cheek. “Perhaps, because, as you said, I like you…” Masaki’s cores dilated. Sho smiled. “Now please… go and change…”  
  
***  
  
Masaki had just put on the clothes Sho had left for him in his bedroom. They were a bit baggy and short but they fit. He was sitting at the edge of the double bed, letting his eyes looking around. It was a nice, tidy room but somehow, even if the furniture was nothing like his - that looked as if it was belonging to the street - the whole atmosphere reminded of his own bedroom. It felt cold… empty… Masaki couldn’t help but frown at the realization there was no photo... no trace of family… identity. There was a feeling similar to that of a hotel room. _For someone like him to be like that… it’s at least, weird and unexpected… he looks so… lonely…_  
  
“ _Are you ready? I prepared dinner…_ ” Sho’s voice, coming from the living room, drew him out of his thoughts.  
  
He was about to leave the room when his eyes fell on a small notebook that looked like a diary, placed half way under the pillow. He bit his lower lip and with trembling hand he reached for the notebook. For some reason, he wanted to learn something about this teacher; something that would help him understand him; to decode this man. The messages he kept receiving from him were ambiguous. It was clear that he wanted him. It wasn’t just to ‘save’ him from the other client that night… behind his motivation there was jealousy hidden. It was all over the way; his eyes were throwing flames while watching him with his client; he had kissed him twice; he had gulped as he let his eyes scan his naked body from head to toe.  
  
He was fighting with himself not to sleep with him… Masaki knew it… and somehow it pissed him off. The reason? He had tried many times to convince himself it was his pride… to have him in hand… nothing else… he shook his head fast when a dangerous thought crossed his mind. _No… It has nothing to do with the fact that he kisses the way he does… nor that he looks that great with his casual clothes… I’m not attracted to him… he’s just an annoying fucking shit who thinks he can play with me… that’s the only reason… the only one…_  
  
But still the need to know why was eating Masaki. _Why are you doing this…?_ he had just touched the photo that was used as a page marker when he saw a pair of hands grabbing it away from him gently.  
  
“The dinner is ready…” Sho said in a calm voice, as if he had seen nothing.  
  
Masaki was pulled by the hand but managed to throw only a fast glance at the photo the half of which had fallen out of the notebook that was placed fast back at its place. Instead of answers only questions raised in his head. _Was that a gang?_  
  
“I hope you’ll like it… Eat before it turns cold…” he sat at the sofa taking the plate without saying anything. He kept staring at the other man who was serving himself.  
  
“Won’t you say anything? Scold me or… I don’t know what…?”  
  
Sho sighed. “The fact that you’re asking me this means that you already know that what you did was wrong…” Masaki was taken back.  
  
“What do you want from me?”  
  
“I want you to eat and then we will talk… and since it’s already late I’ll drive you home”  
  
“The hell you are not!” the words slip out of Masaki’s mouth before he could stop them. He wanted no one there. It was another part of him; his personal space or to be more accurate his personal hell… he needed no one else.  
  
“Fine… then you’ll eat, we talk and you sleep here in the living room. I have a futon…”  
  
Masaki studied the other man carefully, as he started eating. His heart was beating fast. He was feeling nervous and that wasn’t the usual him. He needed control. “Just to clear things up, newbie! If you plan to play the good one so that I feel indebted to you and have me come to you out of gratitude, you’re deeply mistaken!”  
  
Sho only smiled, turning his gaze up to Masaki’s face. “I’m glad to hear that, Aiba-kun cause believe me I wouldn’t want that either!”  
  
They kept eating in complete silence. It wasn’t till Sho brought a hot cup of tea when he spoke. “So why?”  
  
Masaki frowned. “Why what?”  
  
“Why are you behaving like a scared, wounded animal?”  
  
Masaki was taken by surprise. “What?”  
  
“You heard me and you know exactly what I mean. You have no friends… you show no respect to your teachers… you behave like you don’t care about anything and anyone… as if you’re above everyone when in reality you’re nothing but a scared little kid… your snobbism is your way to cover up for your weakness…”  
  
Masaki was biting his inner lip painfully. “Now you play the role of the psychologist, too? Just how repressed were you in the past, sensei?”  
  
“Rather than repressed, I was more like scared… and way too proud to ask for help when I needed it the most…”  
  
Masaki gulped. He could relate to the other’s words. And there was something in his tone; something that made him feel vulnerable… naked… in the worst way. He tried to organize his thoughts but under Sho’s intense gaze that felt impossible. “You know nothing about me…”  
  
“I do know nothing about you… that’s why I want to learn… to understand. I don’t care to hear details or things that you don’t want to share… I respect that… but I really want to understand you… It hurts me to look at you being with such disgusting clients…”  
  
Masaki smirked. “And where do you hurt exactly, sensei? At your crotch perhaps? I can guess that it’s arousing and frustrating in the same time…” he had tried to sound sarcastic but the tremble betrayed his nervousness.  
  
Sho sighed. “It’s not arousing, Aiba-kun. Frustrating?! Yes… but not for the reason you imply… frustrating because I see a young boy being trapped… and sad… because this boy doesn’t deserve it…”  
  
“Shut up!” Masaki’s hands were trembling as he placed the mug on the table. “Just shut up!”  
  
Sho came to sit close to him. “I know that this young boy feels he’s all alone… but he’s not… There’s always a way out of hell, Aiba-kun… and believe me I know what hell can truly mean…”  
  
“You…”  
  
“Asking for help doesn’t necessarily mean lack of strength or inability to control things…”  
  
“It’s none of your business… and I didn’t ask for your help!”  
  
“You didn’t… but I’m offering it…”  
  
“I don’t need it… What the hell?” Masaki stood up, rubbing his eyes and his face. “Tonight, I lost my extra tip and I’m stuck with someone who met me a few weeks ago, knows nothing and speaks bullshit!” he tried to control his tears but he couldn’t and he hated.  
  
Sho had stood up and hugged him from behind. “I was where you are now, Aiba-kun…”  
  
“I…” Masaki tried to whisper but only sobs escaped from his throat as he was made to turn around and meet the older one’s gaze.  
  
“And now I’m the one you look at…”  
  
“I don’t believe you… you just want to make me sympathize with you so I spill everything out…”  
  
Sho licked his lips and frowned as if he was debating with himself over something. “Wait a minute…”  
  
Masaki saw him heading towards his bedroom and coming back after a couple of seconds holding something in his hands. “Here…”  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged when he realized that it was the photo he had tried to look at before. It was a gang and from what he could tell a powerful one. He could recognize the leader by his position and clothes and on his right there was someone with dyed hair, with stiches on his face and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Masaki frowned, bringing the photo closer to his face. This wasn’t a cigarette; it was most probably pot.  
  
“Do you believe me now?” Sho’s soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. “Do you believe me when I say that I can understand you… that you don’t have to pretend the strong and fearless one to me…?”  
   
Masaki was feeling one by one his walls falling. He looked at the other, his eyes trying to find the truth behind the other’s moves. Could he trust the other? No… he couldn’t do that. More tears run down on his cheeks and louder sobs came on the surface, causing his whole body jerk.  
  
Sho couldn’t stand to see all this pain. He pulled the other into a tight hug, burying his mouth on the other’s hair. “Shhhh… It’s ok…”  
  
Masaki’s hands clung on the other’s shirt in a desperate way. It was as if all those repressed emotions suddenly found their way out. He hated it… showing so weak in front of the other but he couldn’t stop. Being in his arms like this was almost soothing. There was nothing sexual about this hug yet it had felt more overwhelming than anyone else’s.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to… but please… know that can understand… and that I’m here…”  
  
***  
  
It was six in the morning and Masaki’s eyes were wide open. He couldn’t sleep well that night. He didn’t expect anything from last night’s events… Sakurai Sho had proved to him that he was also a person with a messed-up past… and then he hadn’t tried to make him speak when he didn’t want to. He had just kept hugging him till his tears had turned dry. For the first time in this fucked-up life, Masaki felt confused and doubtful. He knew Nino was always there for him and he was grateful but he couldn’t understand him… no one could... except for… 

 

_"I have faith in you..."_ Those words... they were spoken exactly the same way as the only precious person in his life... the one for whom he had to fight for even if it was through hell. _"I have faith in you, onii-chan..."_ His lower lip trembled... _Even the warmness in their eyes is similar..._ He sighed deeply as he sat up on the futon. _Can I actually believe in you, Sakurai Sho?_  
  
Seconds later, he found himself tiptoeing towards the teacher’s bedroom. He found him on his back, sleeping deeply; his mouth was half opened and there was a hint of snore filling the room. With his messy hair, he looked even younger and cuter. Masaki bit his lower lip as his eyes fell on his lips. He could still remember how they felt on his and he had to admit that it was if not the best, one of the best kisses he had ever shared with someone. He sat carefully by his side, his hand moving to the tuft of hair that was fallen on the teacher’s face, taking it away. He leaned closer, his eyes glued on these beautiful lips, before he jerked off. _What am I even doing?!_  
  
He got out fast and changed into his clothes. He had to go back to his apartment and he didn’t want the other to have woken up when he did. He didn’t know how to handle it. What was he supposed to say? What he knew was that the other was somehow making him feel vulnerable and he didn’t want that. He felt his throat dry and walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He was searching for a glass when his eyes fell on the refrigerator. He froze. He couldn’t move… his mind had turned blank.  
  
“What the hell?” His hands clenched into fists. “Asshole…” he growled while breathing heavily, fighting to hold his tears. “And me the stupid who almost believed in you…”  
……………………………………………………  
  
  
“Nino, have you seen my blue tie? Today, I work at the clinic and-” Satoshi didn’t finish his words as he saw Nino almost tearing up, his phone in his hand. “Nino, baby… what happened?”  
  
“Masaki…” his lover whispered with a trembling voice.  
  
Satoshi went closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “What’s going on? You’ve turned white…”  
  
“He just texted me… his words…” Nino whispered in a trembling voice.  
  
“I’m sure it’s just a tantrum. You know Masaki…”  
  
Nino bit his lower lip. “He told me that he would pass the night with that rich client again… and I did say harsh things to him yesterday but…” he sniffed “I don’t know… I thought he realized I only said them because I care about him… he did nod to me before leaving the infirmary…”  
  
Satoshi pressed his lips on his boyfriend’s forehead. “And I’m sure he knows it… he has tried to get you out of his life many times in the past but you were always there and he has learnt to accept your presence around him. I’m sure he’s just emotional… sending you such a message this early in the morning… I’m sure it has to do with last night and that client you say… perhaps he’s mad with himself… you can talk to him at school and find out what happened…”  
  
Nino shook his head. “No, Toshi. He has accused me of many things but never of manipulation and treachery… Something must have happened and I don’t know what!”  
  
“You will talk to him… Or talk to Sho... he has already spoken to me about Masaki... he cares about him...”

"I can't... You know that he's not aware of my connection with Masaki and his past and I intend to keep it like that!"

"Why do you insist on keeping it a secret from him so many years? You know that he always wanted to find out what happened to that kid..."

"I know..."

"Then why?"

"Because I have promised Masaki to be his friend..."

Satoshi sighed. "Baby..."

Nino lowered his gaze. “Because I feel responsible, Toshi… I just can’t bare it if he decides to close me off his life… and if I talk to Sho about him then I'll have betrayed him and I don't want that!”  
  
Satoshi grabbed the other by his shoulders, making him to look back at him. “You are not responsible!”  
  
“But I had behaved irresponsibly back then…” Nino said biting his lower lip, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze.  
  
“There’s no way you could have known, Nino…”  
  
“I could have searched for his family's situation... if I had, then perhaps his parents wouldn't have taken that decision and-”  
  
“You just did what you were asked to do, Nino” Satoshi cut his boyfriend off. “Listen to me. You talk to him. Whatever it is, I have faith in you, Ninomiya Kazunari!”  
  
Nino continued to shake his head. “I… I don’t know Toshi… I…”  
  
“You are there for him… watching over like a big brother… You are an angel, Nino… I was falling and you helped me come back… So have faith in yourself!”  
  
“You were already in therapy when we met…”  
  
Satoshi smiled. “I was in therapy when _you_ met _me_ … I had seen you earlier… I still remember it so clearly…. You were passing by humming, your eyes shining and you were so cute that before I realized what I was doing, I ended up following you…”  
  
Nino frowned trying to look displeased but couldn’t hide the sparkle and love in his eyes. “So, finally you admit you were stalking me?”  
  
“Yes, I do…” Satoshi replied with a small smile seeing his lover finding back his sparkle. “…Which led me to the hospital… I started therapy not because I wanted at first… but because of you… it was the only way I could see you three times a week… and then I saw your determination and I just wanted to become better… to have you notice me…”  
  
“And from what I see, you pulled everything out successfully!” Nino said bringing his arms around Satoshi’s neck.  
  
“Yes, I did!” Satoshi said winking at his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m glad you did!” Nino replied smiling.  
  
“I am glad I did so, too! More than you can possibly think…” Satoshi pressed his boyfriend’s body to his, his eyes looking deeply into the other’s ones before smashing their lips together. The kiss was slow and full of emotion. “I am who I am because of you, Nino…” he whispered once they broke it. “And I’m sure, you won’t lose Masaki either… Have faith, baby… ok?”  
  
Nino nodded and hugged Satoshi even tighter, letting his head touch the other’s shoulder. “I just want to see him as he used to be… I miss that child, Toshi…”  
  
“And he will…” Satoshi reassured him. “I’m sure he will… because he’s not alone…”  
………………………………………………  
  
  
“Aiba! Out!” Matsuda-sensei yelled and Masaki grabbed his bag smirking.  
  
“Finally! It took you longer that I thought!” he told him before throwing his bag over his shoulder and walk outside the classroom.  
  
The corridors were empty. He walked around in an attempt to clear his mind. He found himself wandering around the infirmary. “Shit… I don’t want to see his face…” he hissed under his breath and turned around just to be stopped by Nino.  
  
“Masaki!”  
  
Masaki just clicked his tongue against his teeth and without saying anything, he started walking away. He hadn’t made more than a few steps when he felt a hand grabbing his arm.  
  
“I want to talk to you!”  
  
Masaki turned around and grabbed the collar of Nino’s white robe. “But I don’t! I thought I was clear enough earlier this morning!”  
  
“What did I do?”  
  
“I don’t know… Perhaps, telling people things were supposed to be kept between us?! Things you had sworn you wouldn’t tell anyone?! I told you that I need no one’s pity yet you managed to do it! You betrayed me!”  
  
“What are you talking about? I said nothi-”  
  
“Oh… cut the crap, Ninomiya!” he jerked his arm, freeing it from Nino’s grip. “I thought you wanted to be my friend… I guess I was wrong… you only cared to be named the hero… well, sorry… but if you want to play that card, you should try it with someone else!”  
  
“Masaki…” Nino tried to make the other listen to him in vain.  
  
“For you, it’s Aiba!” Masaki yelled angrily before turning around and running towards the stairs that led to the rooftop. He had tears running down his face. He kicked the wall with all his might. “The hell with assholes… I’m done with all of them… Pity… Screw you and your pity!” he yelled as loud as possible before falling down on the ground, his back leaning on the wall. He was looking blankly at the blue sky, breathing heavily. With trembling hands, he brought a cigarette to his mouth and lighted it up. He started breathing slower and closed his eyes, images of Sho keep popping up. He threw his half-finished cigarette on the ground. _Fuck you, sensei!_  
……………………………………………  
  
  
The bell rang, indicating the end of classes. Sho had tried not to overthink Masaki’s absence. _Perhaps he was tired… and needed some sleep…_ The last thing he wished was to push the student away. He wanted to help him… for many reasons that didn’t want to analyze… he just knew that he wanted to help him.  
  
He had just finished with his notes when he heard several laughs and loud voices. Frowning, he walked out of the teachers’ office and saw that half of the school was gathered in front of the notice-board in the main entrance of the building. He frowned even more as he realized students were looking at him deprecatingly, muttering things he couldn’t catch to each other. Something was off… his heart kept beating faster and faster as he came closer to the board.  
  
“What’s going on?” he asked not being sure whether he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
“Why don’t you turn around and see, S _ensei_?” one of the 3A class answered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
There was rudeness in his tone and Sho gulped. He did as he was told slowly feeling his heart stop. His photo… his photo was hanging in the middle of the notice-board, printed into a bigger size with an explanatory phrase underneath:  
  
 _Sakurai Sho: gang leader’s whore and junkie_  
  
He felt all the oxygen leaving from his lungs. His mind had turned blank when he caught with the corner of his eye _him_. He was leaning against the entrance staring at him with a huge smirk on his face. Sho's eyes were locked on Masaki asking for answers. He thought that the other had understood him... but it seemed he was wrong. The first tear run down his cheek before he could stop it.  
  
 _Why…? Why did you betray me like that?_  
  


 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 3!!! ^_^ I'm really sorry for posting two days later but I had my studies to work on. I managed to be done with them on Monday and yesterday I ended up sleeping all day... I was a bit too tired... gomen... ><" But the chapter is a bit more than 5.600 words so I hope that makes up for the small delay! ;)  
Sho did take Masaki back to the apartment but nothing happened... I think it's still too early for something like that and it certainly wouldn't help Masaki to open up... We also found something about Sho and this dark past of his; a gang member. We also found out that Masaki has a younger brother.  
And Ohmiya made their appearance together for the first time! Yay! Nino feels responsible for sth related to Masaki's past that's why he hasn't revealed anything about Masaki to Sho... I promise you'll understand things better from the next chapter when there will be parts of Masaki's past explained.  
As for the end... things got complicated huh?! But at least this time I haven't ended up ~~exactly~~ with a cliffhanger...! xD

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 


	4. antimiya88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

itle: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: PG15 - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

  


 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/50785.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51448.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51535.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


CHAPTER 4

  


 

“The show is over!” a voice was heard from behind making Sho snap out of his thoughts. “You may all leave now!” To Sho’s surprise it was the headmaster.  
  
“Yoshitaka-sensei…” Sho mumbled unable to find the right words to form a whole sentence.  
  
“Come to my office, Sakurai-sensei. We need to talk…”  
  
Sho gulped but nodded and followed the other ignoring the whispers echoing around him.  
  
“Close the door behind you, please”  
  
Sho did as he was told and came to sit on the chair in front of the desk. His eyes were locked on his lap, his mind making a thousand thoughts.  
  
“I’m sorry for disappointing you…” he uttered in an almost breathless voice after what felt like hours of an unbearable for him silence.  
  
“You weren’t the one who disappointed me, Sakurai-sensei… it was the students…”  
  
“But…” Sho tried to speak but was made to stop seeing the headmaster’s hand raised.  
  
“I knew everything before I hired you. Matsumoto-san had told me about your past an I saw no reason why I shouldn’t hire you when you had graduated with honors from the university and you had left all that behind…”  
“Yoshitaka-sensei…”  
  
The headmaster sighed. “I’m a father, Sakurai-sensei and trust me I know what a boy in puberty means. My wife died at a car accident when Ruyhei was thirteen… he started not doing his homework, avoiding going to school, coming home late at night… he was trying to find a way out of all that craziness and his hormones were at the red… but no matter what I knew that I should be there for him when he needs me and I was… and eventually he came… we spoke… we started over… I had never lost my faith in him because I knew that deep inside he was my son… that bright kid with the smile that wanted to cure all the pain from his parents… I found him back… So when Matsumoto-san spoke to me of your case, all I could see in his eyes was his love for you. I felt as if he was your brother and I knew he was telling me the truth; something that was confirmed when I held your interview. So, no… you didn’t disappoint me, Sakurai-sensei”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe in his ears. “You mean you won’t fire me?”  
  
“No. I don’t find the reason to” the other replied calmly.  
  
“But there will be students… parents that-”  
  
“You should not worry about anything. I’ll take care of any issue that might occur”  
  
“Yoshitaka-sensei…”  
  
“Go and rest, Sakurai-sensei. See you tomorrow morning” the other one replied with a hint of reassuring smile.  
  
Sho sighed but tried to smile back. “Thank you, Yoshitaka-sensei. With your permission…” He bowed and got out of the office. _I need to talk to someone…_  
……………………………………………  
  
  
Nino was taking his robe off when he heard a knock on the infirmary door. “You may come in!” The door was opened slowly, reluctantly, making Nino frown. “Come in!” he repeated once again just to be sure the other had heard him.  
  
“May I come?” it was a well-known voice; Sho’s.  
  
“Sho-kun?” Nino repeated as he walked fast to the door helping the other enter. “What’s the matter? Are you hurt?” he asked as his eyes were scanning fast the other.  
  
“No…” Sho shook his head. “I just needed to talk to someone… My cousin is working and probably is in the middle of some important meeting and Satoshi is at the clinic…”  
  
“Of course you can speak to me! You’re my friend as well!” Nino put him sit on the second chair in the room. “Let me get you a cup of coffee from the machine. I’ll be right back!”  
  
Sho could only nod. When he saw the other man leaving, he looked around the room in an attempt to stop his mind from going back to those memories but no matter how much he tried he just felt them flowing in him when he saw a photo of Nino and Satoshi on the nurse’s office; it was clearly taken back when they had met... when he had also met them…  
  
\---  
  
 _“Introduce yourself”_  
  
 _Sho dared to look at no one. He was assured that there would be no criticism; no judgement; yet it felt as if he was put under the light of interrogation; as if all those pairs of eyes were piercing deep inside his soul._  
  
 _“Everyone has his own hell. Never forget that…”_  
  
 _“I…” Sho mumbled unable to fight the knot that had formed deep inside his throat._  
  
 _“My name is Ohno Satoshi” suddenly a voice was heard making Sho stare at the one who had spoken in his position. He was a small figured guy; most probably a bit older than him. He seemed to be too thin and he had dark cycles under his eyes. But what made Sho gasp in surprise was the fact that the other was looking straight at him._  
  
 _“I am nineteen years old. I’ve been living on the streets for two years now; since I revealed my family my sexual preferences. It was in the end of the second month there when I was approached by a man who offered me food and a place to sleep, if I was willing to let him sleep with me. And I did… My mind was frozen… all I could think about was the food that I would have afterwards… I was starving… Unfortunately, that promise remained a promise... I was abandoned under a bridge, raped, cold and hungry._  
  
 _But then I made my mind… I could take advantage of my body since it was already broken… I started finding clients in the streets, later, when I found out how to work better in clubs. At one of these, I met with someone who promised me he had the magic I needed to forget about everything… and it did work. Gradually, I was working as a whore just to be able to make myself forget about everything… but then it wasn’t enough. I needed more… and that meant that it also costed more… One day I woke up naked in an ally with marks all over my body and dried semen on my face, on my stomach, on my thighs… everywhere… and I didn’t remember anything… I couldn’t say whether I was “consenting” or being raped… And that scared me the most…_  
  
 _I stopped seeking for the magic… but I couldn’t bear the lack of it… I was angry... with everyone… me… I had even thought that I should end my life… there wasn’t a purpose to live… until it was that the one that found me… it was like a call… and I followed it._  
  
 _At first, I thought it was a mistake… a path I couldn’t take… I saw everywhere enemies… the doctors… the psychologists… they were trying to make me feel as if I was the crazy one… I was wrong… they were just making me see my mistakes and fight my weaknesses because I could. And there was also my very personal purpose. I decided to fight. So, here I am. Two months in rehab; still facing my demons. Thank you”_  
  
 _Sho was left speechless. He wasn’t alone; he took a deep breath and looked at the others’ eyes. “My name is Sakurai Sho and I’m sixteen years old. I always felt trapped… as if I wasn’t a person but a puppet; a puppet whose role was to follow the instructions… to fill the perfect image. I had it enough. At the age of fourteen, I dropped out of the private school I was going till then and entered the public one at the worst neighborhood in Tokyo. It was there that I met two members of a gang. I fell in love with the way they were not caring about the rules… any rules… I asked them to join. They laughed at my face but I insisted._  
  
 _I was brought to their leader. There was something about him that made me feel weak yet powerful. He explained to me the way to enter and I agreed. It was a test and I succeeded in it. I was in. I dyed my hair. I wore earrings. I was able to do what I wished all my life; being free without caring about musts and must nots. Every night was the same; alcohol and fights._  
  
 _At the age of fifteen, sex was added to those. It felt ecstatic. A few months later, I got my own bike and entered the high speed races. I was good; very good and the leader seemed to have noticed it. He decided to make me the number two among the members…” Sho stopped for a couple of seconds to organize his thoughts. “I became his whore… he would screw me whenever he wanted and I didn’t care… It felt as a recognition to me but for the others it felt as a betrayal. In terms of hierarchy, I was supposed to be the last one and somehow I managed to become someone important and they hated it. One day I was cornered and beaten up; it was then that I made up my mind. I would make everyone respect me._  
  
 _I started making shoplifts… I challenged areas belonging to other gangs… seduced their cheeks and then exposed the girls to them… I had just turned sixteen and I was on my way to success. I was playing the game of cat and mouse with the police but I loved it. The adrenaline was making me feel as if I was the strongest person on Earth. I was arrested; twice. I wanted to ridicule them… The second time I allured the night guard of the police station I was kept at and fucked him in front of the security cameras before I locked him inside the cell and left, just to be brought back._  
  
 _It was then that I realized that I was able to escape not because I was someone capable of doing so but because of my father’s power. I hated it. I left the house and moved in with the leader. I would make sure everyone understood my position; either by beating the hell out of them or by fucking them senselessly. I had become crueler than I could have ever imagined. Everyone was afraid of me… and I was loving it. I had made myself known to all the outskirts of Tokyo._  
  
 _Three months ago, the leader died in a fight when his head was crushed against an iron plate. I was shocked. He was the one who kept confirming my new identity and I had lost him. I kept participating in high speed races for money though. One month ago I did the same thing: the prize was the submission of our biggest enemies. I had won; everyone was cheering or so I thought. There weren’t screams of excitement but fear, panic. I didn’t understand anything until I found myself falling along my bike from the side of the road. Everyone abandoned me. And then I realized I had won absolutely nothing all this time… and now here I am, trying to find the answers… that is of course, if there are any…” he mumbled trying to stop the tears that kept falling on his cheeks._  
  
 _“Thank you, Sho. Now, let’s move to the next one…” the responsible of their team spoke in the same calm tone._  
  
 _Sho had thought that he would feel weird… but he hadn’t. He somehow felt relieved. Perhaps it was because of his small buddy who insisted on visiting him every single day; because it was Jun who was also coming every day, showing him that he would be there without whys… with just an ok…_  
  
***  
  
 _Sho was using his crutches to reach the elevator back to his room when he caught with the corner of the eye Ohno Satoshi sitting at the end of the corridor his eyes stuck at a young male nurse._  
  
 _“Hello…” he said reluctantly. “May I sit?”_  
  
 _The older one looked up at him and smiled widely. “Of course, Sakura-”_  
  
 _“Call me Sho… please!”_  
  
 _“Ok then. Of course, Sho”_  
  
 _“I just wanted to say thank you…”_  
  
 _Satoshi frowned. “For what?”_  
  
 _“For helping me open up…” he whispered._  
  
 _“I know how it feels… as if you pass through Inquisition… even if you’re not religious!” he muffled a small laugh. “I had a hard time to accept the fact that there are more fucked-up people out there than I initially thought!”_  
  
 _“Yes… tell me about it…” Sho agreed, his eyes following the other’s ones. “So this one is your purpose that led you here?” he whispered low at the other’s ear making him blush. Sho was taken by surprise; seeing the other being all shy, proved to him that no matter what they were still humans… they hadn’t lost the battle yet and that… gave him strength. “He’s cute!” he added fast._  
  
 _“You think?” Satoshi asked reluctantly._  
  
 _“Yes! And I’m sure he thinks the same way about you!”_  
  
 _Satoshi frowned. “You can’t possibly believe that… I-”_  
  
 _“I saw him “filling” an already filled-up form while his cheeks were pink. No one else is around here… I bet he likes you! You should go for it!”_  
  
 _“Really?” Satoshi asked again a bit more excited this time._  
  
 _“Yes! If you don’t believe me, I could go and ask him… just to be sure!” Sho teased him._  
  
 _“Don’t you dare to even think about it! Gang experience or not I can still kick your ass!” Satoshi said pouting and burst into laughs, soon followed by Sho._  
  
 _‘Everyone should laugh…’ his buddy’s words came to mind and laughed even louder. He was right. Everyone should laugh… and Sho knew that even if the road was long and difficult there was still hope… because he still **could** laugh._  
  
\---  
  
“Here it is!” Nino’s voice drew Sho away from his thoughts as he placed the coffee in front of him.  
  
“It’s the first time I come here…” Sho mumbled before sipping some.  
  
Nino smiled. “Yes… In any other case I would have been hurt but I think I could understand you…”  
  
“I’m sure you could…” Sho mumbled, his eyes locked on the small paper cup he was holding. “I just wanted to be able to concentrate on my work and somehow feel adjusted to this environment… without being emotional over anyone and anything…”  
  
“You needed to escape from things that kept reminding you of your past while you were trying your new start…” Nino said in a soft voice and squeezed Sho’s hand softy.  
  
“But as it was proved, it can’t leave me alone…” Sho whispered in a trembling voice trying desperately to hold his tears.  
  
Nino frowned, his voice suddenly turning serious. “What are you talking about? Something happened?”  
  
Sho tried to speak but it seemed that no word could be articulated in his mouth.  
  
“Sho, you’re scaring me! Tell me… what happened?” Nino repeated louder this time.  
  
“They know…” Sho spoke in a whisper. “About my past… everyone in school knows…”  
  
“But how? When? I came back at school an hour ago to check up on some things. Today I was accompanying the track team because Yamada-sensei was ill. I didn’t realize something happened… Tell me, Sho!” Nino said almost panicked. _Tell me this has nothing to do with Masaki… please..._  
  
“There’s one student of mine… Aiba Masaki… I believe you must have heard about him…”  
  
Nino was left speechless. What he feared the most had proved to be the truth. “Yes…” he answered reluctantly. “What… happened? What did he do?”  
  
“Well… he has a problem… and even though I don’t know what it is, I know I want to help him… Last night…” Sho took a deep breath closing his eyes tightly. “Last night he spent the night at my apartment… I needed to talk to him because I felt that he’s lost the very same way I used to be when you first met me… I needed him to open up but he refused… I could see his fear… so I decided to…” a knot had stuck on his neck “…to open up myself… but I was wrong… I don’t know… and today… I was going to leave when… when I saw the photo, I keep in my diary to remind me where I have been and where I stand now, printed on the big note-board at the entrance… Everyone knows, Nino. I’m finished…”  
  
“Sho, how can you be sure that it was this…” he took a big breath before continuing “…student of yours perhaps it was leaked on the internet and-”  
  
“It was him…” Sho said in an almost inaudible voice “He was there… I was the one who showed it to him…”  
  
“Sho…”  
  
“And it hurts me more not because now I’m just a scumbag for everyone at school not even for the possibility of losing my job… despite the headmaster’s reassurances… I’m hurt because I thought he had understood me somehow… he hadn’t told me anything… but something in his eyes… I truly believed that he had understood… I guess I was wrong…”  
  
Nino took Sho into a hug. “Sho… I’m sure he’s just confused…”  
  
“I thought he could see that I truly care about him… even if I got to know him for a few weeks… it’s as if his soul has spoken to my heart… as if his cry for help had reached me and…” Sho broke into tears, his body jerking due to the heavy sobs.  
  
“I’m sure he did it because he couldn’t understand the depth of this choice of him…” Nino said, his hand moving up and down Sho’s back in an attempt to soothe the pain the other was feeling inside.  
  
Minutes of silence covered the infirmary room.  
  
“I don’t know what to do…” Sho said after several minutes.  
  
“I don’t know what you should do either…” Nino said looking deeply into Sho’s eyes. “But I know what you should _not_ in any possible way; quit fighting” Sho looked at his friend with wide eyes. “Yes, Sho!” Nino repeated after seeing the other’s reaction. “You should not quit; neither from the school, nor from him. He’s broken… I mean… I’m sure he must be broken. You could fix him… since you feel that way, you certainly could… and I have faith in you… you were very brave back then… when you were only a teenager… I’m sure you’re the same brave now! Don’t lose your faith, Sho…”  
  
Sho was biting his lower lip without saying anything. Nino’s words were similar to his own thoughts. No matter what, he couldn’t come to hate Masaki. He was sure something must have happened or he just felt vulnerable… that must have been it. His heart was aching; perhaps because he liked him… too much. It was scaring but in the same time power giving. He wanted to understand… he _needed_ to understand.  
  
“T-Rock. Tonight, 10 o’clock. You, me and Satoshi” Nino said suddenly. “And that’s an order!”  
  
Sho couldn’t but smile. “Satoshi is one lucky guy…”  
  
Nino smiled back. “I guess he is… exactly like the man who will be by your side!”  
  
Sho only nodded.  
  
“See you tonight, Sho” Nino said as he saw the other opening the door.  
  
“Yes. Thank you, Nino”  
  
Nino was left alone and rage along with desperation and sadness were boiling in his veins. He had understood why all of this had happened. _Stupid Masaki! Stupid!_  
…………………………………………..  


_Nino is right. I must not give in… Yoshitaka-sensei is by my side… my friends are by my side… I need to fight… not only for me… but for him as well… Even if he hurt me… I can’t stand seeing him like that…_  
  
With these thoughts in his head, Sho was heading to the bus stop when he saw a group of five delinquents being into a fight with someone a few meters away behind some bushes. He couldn’t tell who he was but he recognized the jacket; he was a student. Without a second thought he came closer and froze. _Isn’t this…?_ He gasped as he saw clearly the face of the one being punched repeatedly with no mercy on the stomach. Two were holding him by his arms and the other two were keep punching and kicking on his stomach while the fifth, clearly the leader, was watching with a huge satisfaction written on his face from a distance. Sho’s heart stopped when he heard a painful moan leaving Masaki’s bruised lips.  
  
“That’s it! Moan for me, baby! I’m sure you moan even louder while fucked!” the leader said, trying to keep his laughter. “You like it rough, don’t you?” he was just about to move when Sho decided that he had seen more than enough.  
  
“Stop it immediately!” he yelled at them and without thinking twice he ran closer to them.  
  
The punches had stopped as they looked at him curiously. “Who do you think you are?” one of them asked him rudely, walking closer to him.  
  
“I’m his homeroom teacher!” Sho replied, his voice loud and clear. “Now, leave at once!”  
  
They all left Masaki lying on the ground and walked towards Sho entrapping him. “Oh… s _ensei…_ I don’t know who you imagine to be but you better stay out of this… ok?”  
  
“If I’m not mistaken, I asked you to leave… and I mean it!” Sho insisted staring at them without showing the tiniest trace of fear.  
  
The tallest one grabbed him by his shirt making their faces be only a few inches apart. “And _you_ didn’t listen to _us_ … We told you to stay out of this… It’s none of your business! It’s between us and that asshole!”  
  
“Since it’s between _you_ , assholes, and one of my students then damn it’s my business!”  
  
Two of them burst into laughs. “For a teacher, you have quite an impressive vocabulary! You really want to get punched… Mr. Goggles?”  
  
Sho said nothing. He secured his glasses on his nose and kept looking at them without uttering a single word.  
  
“Or perhaps you are a DoM?! We really try to be polite here!”  
  
Sho continued to stare when he smirked. With his right hand he pulled his left sleeve up to his elbow, bringing the inner side of his wrist in sight of the others. “And you understand when I’m saying you should leave immediately? _I’m also trying to be polite here you know_!”  
  
The five men’s eyes bulged. “You…” their leader said in an almost panicked voice.  
  
Sho smirked even wider. “I see you’ve paid attention to history classes…” his face darkened. “Now get the hell out of here and never come close to him ever again because if I find out that you did differently, I’ll make sure you pay the price…” he leaned closer, grabbing the leader’s collar. “And when I say ‘price’ I mean such that you wished, you were arrested by the police! Be smart for once in your life before I change my mind and believe me, it’s the last thing you want!” he yelled at them.  
  
They didn’t need to hear anything else. They disappeared running as fast as they could. Masaki who was looking at the whole scene while being on the ground was left confused. His whole body was aching but he couldn’t understand what had just happened. Wasn’t the other supposed to hate him?  
  
Sho made sure he was looking decent again, buttoning his sleeve, when he went back to the student who was still sitting on the ground. His lower lip was covered in blood and there were traces of small bruises running down to his neck. “Here…” he gave him a handkerchief that Masaki refused to take.  
  
“Who were they? Why were they hitting you?” Sho asked, looking deeply into his student’s eyes.  
  
Masaki sighed at the hearing of the questions.  
  
“Leave me alone!” he snapped at the other now looking at him with a furious gaze.  
  
“I-” Sho tried to speak but was cut off by his student.  
  
Masaki stood up with difficulty and pushed Sho as he started walking slowly away, still a bit unstable due to the kicks and punches.  
  
“Aiba-kun, I-” Sho tried to speak once again but the other cut his words immediately.  
  
“I said leave me alone!” Masaki yelled at him and put his hands in his pockets as he tried to continue walking away but failing, his legs unable to carry him.  
  
Sho had it enough. He grabbed Masaki’s bag and pulled his student on him, throwing his left hand around his shoulders.  
  
“What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to leave me alone!” Masaki insisted trying to push the other away more determined.  
  
“You can’t walk like that…”  
  
Masaki managed to free himself. “I can! I fucking can!” he yelled. “See?”  
  
“But…”  
  
“You better concentrate on yourself. It’s _you_ the one who needs help; not me! I don’t know what happened at school after I left but I’m sure the students won’t go easy on you… you were the one telling me how harsh school can be!”  
  
Sho tried not to approach and help him again. He just lowered his head. “So, that’s why you did it? To punish me like that?” he looked at the student with eyes glittering from the threatening tears.  
  
Masaki had already turned his back on Sho. “That was a side bonus! The reason was to show you that I’m not the one to pity. At first, I must admit that I was confused but then… I realized you were just like everyone else but you misjudged me…”  
  
“I misjudged you for what? I-”  
  
“You are like all these supposed-to-be saints that have approached me pretending to want to help me when they only want to help themselves… I was surprised this morning…”  
  
“What are you talking about? Aiba-kun-” Sho tried to speak in vain.  
  
 “…so surprised” Masaki continued as if he had heard nothing “that I wanted to surprise you as well!” he turned around to look at the confused Sho staring at him. “Have a nice afternoon, sensei!”  
  
Sho didn’t try to say anything this time. What for?  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
Masaki had just put antiseptic on his wounds when he heard his door bell ringing. “I said I’d give him the damn rent tomorrow what the hell does he want now? This landlord is unbearable!” he muttered under his breath angrily as he walked to the door to open it. He was left shocked when he felt a harsh slap landing on his right cheek.  
  
“That was for you being a total asshole!”  
  
“Nino! What the hell?!”  
  
Nino looked at him with narrowed eyes. “I have to talk with you mister but firstly…” he checked Masaki’s cuts and wounds closer “…you want to tell me that you have disinfected these wounds, now?” Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door behind him and grabbed the other’s arm pulling him to the bathroom. He was working on the biggest cut on Masaki’s lower lip when the latter spoke for the first time.  
  
“I think I’ve told you to not come here! And if I remember correctly, I also asked you to stop searching for me!”  
  
“And if _I_ remember correctly, I think I’ve told you to stop being a jerk but you also don’t listen!” Nino replied irritated, as he moved to the bruise lower on his neck.  
  
“So, now what?! You just show up and-”  
  
“What the hell were you thinking, Masaki? Do you know what you’ve done?”  
  
Masaki smirked. “I just put an asshole in his place… and you… I had you for a smarter one! You thought that revealing my past to him would actually help me?! Poor you… for your information he’s just attracted to me! He _likes_ me, Nino, and because he feels guilty, he decided to make me feel indebted to him so that I can approach him on my own!”  
  
“No, Masaki… _Poor you_!” Nino sighed heavily as he turned his gaze to Masaki. “Why do you always have to be suspicious over people… over everyone? Why do you see enemies everywhere?”  
  
Masaki frowned. He wasn’t used to be attacked by the other. All these years that he knew him, he was always in a rather defensive position towards him; never like that. “Perhaps because there always were?! I was just blind… smiles and happiness… bullshit! There’s only pain and hypocrisy… and I’ve learnt to live with that!”  
  
“You’re blind and childish!” Nino continued to speak in the same tone.  
  
“What do you want to say by that?” he muttered as he saw the high school nurse coming closer to him. “I’m the blind one?! Really?! Perhaps what?! You want to tell me that he didn’t have a picture that looked terribly similar to the ones I used to draw before my hell began on his fridge?! I was there Nino… I was at his apartment and I saw it with my own eyes! I must admit that for a moment… only a mere moment, I was actually thinking of having found someone that could understand me… but no… it was proved that it wasn’t because of me but because of my damn past… he was just feeling sorry… he was just seeing me as an abused child and tried to play that card…”  
  
“No matter what you say, Masaki does not justify your choice to expose him at school like that! I never expected something like that from you…” Nino walked towards the door not wanting to start saying things he was sure he’d regret later “I’m disappointed!”  
  
Masaki felt tears building up in his eyes. “And you think you haven’t disappointed _me_?”  
  
Nino stopped. “Perhaps it wasn’t me the one who gave this picture of yours as you said but someone else… perhaps this little kid that you so desperately try to vanish from you became his inspiration for life… perhaps he doesn’t know or can’t imagine who you were in the past and how much you’ve changed… because he likes you as you said… I won’t judge him… and you know why?”  
  
Masaki frowned.  
  
Nino sighed. “Because after all I’ve heard, I’m sure that you like him, too! Perhaps more than you want to admit yourself!”  
  
Masaki saw the door closing and he was left alone standing in the middle of his small living room alone; his eyes wide open and his mouth dry. _What… what the hell…?_  
  
***  
  
 _“Nii-chan!”_  
  
 _The dyed-haired teenager turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw who the one calling him was. “You again? I have to see you every single day I spend in this hospital?”_  
  
 _“I just wanted to give you this before I leave!” the boy said as he pushed on his lap a picture of two people, clearly himself and the boy, holding hands with a big rainbow on top of their heads._  
  
 _“Why?”_  
  
 _The young boy smiled. “Because you are my friend! Do your best! I know you can because I saw you smile! Bye-bye!” and with that he smiled and ran away._  
  
\---  
  
Masaki woke up with sweat running down his temple and his throat completely dry. He had fallen asleep on the small sofa not for more than thirty minutes; the clock indicating that it was only ten. He had spent the hours after Nino had left thinking about Sakurai Sho. Had he known him? It seemed yes… unless his mind was playing tricks to him and then… it was the nurse’s words. He had felt adrenaline running through his veins as the other had kissed him passionately… he had felt warm as he was pulled into his hug... he had almost kissed him in the morning… and then he was hurt… he had felt betrayed… and all he could think was how to make the other feel the same pain as well…  
  
 _“Because after all I’ve heard, I’m sure that you like him, too! Perhaps more than you want to admit yourself!”_ Nino’s words… _Could it be that the reason that I did what I…?_ Masaki shook his head fast trying to get rid of the thoughts. _It can’t be… absolutely not…_  
  
He walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water that drank in one go. His mind was still working crazily when he heard his phone. It was a message.  
  
From: **My little angel**  
I love you!  
  
Masaki frowned. It wasn’t usual to receive messages this hour at night.  
  
To: **My little angel**  
I love you too, my angel.   
But why are you still awake?   
Aren’t you feeling well?   
  
From: **My little angel**  
No… please don’t worry. I just miss you…  
  
He bit his lower lip. He could tell that something was wrong.  
  
To: **My little angel**  
I miss you too, my angel.   
I promise I’ll come to see you tomorrow. Ok?  
  
The reply came immediately.  
  
From: **My little angel**  
I’ll be waiting for you!  
Good night!  
  
Masaki typed the reply trying to ease his rating heartbeat.  
  
To: **My little angel**  
Have sweet dreams, my beautiful angel!  
  
Masaki placed his phone back on the small table before standing up and going next to the window. His eyes fell on the dark sky. “No. I don’t care about Sakurai Sho… anyone… All I care is _him_ … only _him_ …”  


 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 4!! ^^ I am late again but I flew from Paris back to Athens two days ago and I also had some family issues that held me away from Lj... Hontou ni gomen! But I hope that this time you got a long chapter to read - again over 5.500 words ^^" - and the first few answers! It was revealed a bit of Ohmiya as well as Sho's past!  
Luckily the headmaster proved to be understanding but there are always the students... I'm sure though that it will also have an effect on Masaki! Wait and see! ;)  
On the other hand, Nino went to Masaki and spoke to him as I think he should have! He told him some bits of the truth and helped him realize his mistake... even if he denies to face the truth!  
And we also had a new arrival; 'the little angel'. This is the clue for Masaki's life!  
No cliff this time (but be prepared for the next one! xP)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 


	5. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Jun x ?

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: PG15 - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/50785.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51448.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51535.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51911.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


CHAPTER 5

  


 

Sho could feel his heart beating crazily in his chest. He had just walked through the school yard and he could already feel hundreds pairs of eyes following his every step.  He didn’t remember when it was the last time he had felt this nervous. Perhaps it was ten years ago… when he had to face his father for the last time.  
  
\---  
  
 _“Don’t even think to make another step!”_  
  
 _“And you will do what?” Sho narrowed his eyes without looking at the man talking to him._  
  
 _“Oh… **I** will do nothing… but remember… I’m not the only one you leave behind…”_  
  
 _Sho froze. “You better not-”_  
  
 _“What?!” the other cut his words off smirking. “It’s my words that bother you and not your actions?!”_  
  
 _Sho threw his rucksack on the ground and turned around to meet his father’s face. “My mother has nothing to do with this…”_  
  
 _Sho’s father made a few steps forward, his eyes stuck on his son. “I’m not sure if she hasn’t… she’s the one who always treated you like a prince… who knew that you’d end up being a usurper of the throne she had created in her mind?”_  
  
 _Sho couldn’t stand it anymore. He threw himself on his father, grabbing his shirt collar. “We both know that you detest me… the exact same way that I detest you… My mother has done nothing wrong. The one you have the problem is me. If you’re man enough come and deal things with me… not her… You’ve made her suffer enough all these years!” he growled, his face being a few centimeters apart from his father._  
  
 _“What I don’t understand is why you defend her with such passion? She always agreed with me…”_  
  
 _“Because she had no other choice! You made it clear enough to her!”_  
  
 _His father left a small mocking laugh._  
  
 _“While it seems you have…”_  
  
 _“Listen… I just get out of this house. I will make sure the name of Sakurai rests without scandals… Isn’t that what you want? To have the perfect image in public?”_  
  
 _The other cleared his throat and freed himself from Sho’s grip. “Perhaps you have…” he mumbled under his breath before turning his gaze up. “If you do as you say then I must admit it’s the best… it’s not like I want to see your face…”_  
  
 _“Bastard...” Sho tried to prevent himself from punching the older man. He knew that from the moment he would leave the house he had to face with his father’s malice ten times more; it was inevitable but it was the only choice._  
  
 _“Sho dear… don’t speak to your father like that… please, son…” a weak voice was heard from behind._  
  
 _His mother came in walking unsteadily._  
  
 _Sho sighed. “You drank again? It’s eleven in the morning, mum!”_  
  
 _His mother shook her head fast as if she was afraid of having got caught. “No! No, I haven’t…”_  
  
 _Sho shook his head knowing that he could do nothing. No matter how many times he had tried to speak with her she wouldn’t listen. It had started as a way to forget that her husband didn’t love her… that he was cheating on her with half the domestic staff and the secretaries at his office… and gradually it turned into an addiction… a way to hide away from the problems and pretend that everything was perfect… that they were the perfect family everyone thought._  
  
 _Sho grabbed his rucksack from the floor and opened the door. “Bye, mum” and with that got out. His heart was aching. He wanted to help but he couldn’t… Jun had helped him realize that. If he wanted to do something, he had first to help himself. He could feel his legs trembling but seeing his cousin waiting for him at the end of the road gave him strength to go on._  
  
 _“You are strong, Sho!” Jun’s voice came to soothe his soul. Was he? Was he really strong? “Never doubt that… and I’m here for you!” Immediately two arms wrapped around him tightly. “We will make it through this storm! I promise!”_  
  
 _Sho nodded and entered in the car. The sky was vast blue, not even one cloud disturbing this beauty. Jun was right.  He could do it… he had to…_  
  
\---  
  
He made it up to the teachers’ office. There was only Yamada who was limited to an almost invisible nod. Sho sighed. _Of, course it would be like that…_ he tried to remain focused on the notes he had prepared for today’s lesson. He didn’t care much about his colleagues… what he feared the most were the students.  
  
“Sakurai-sensei, good morning!” the headmaster greeted him with a smile the moment he stepped out of his office.  
  
“Good morning, Yoshitaka-sensei” Sho tried to sound as normal as possible.  
  
The headmaster filled his cup with coffee. “Today, you have the first hour class, right?”  
  
Sho nodded. “Yes. That’s why I organized my notes…”  
  
“Do your best!” Sho tried to smile but his heart was still beating fast. The bell was heard indicating the start of classes.  
  
His hand grabbed reluctantly the door and opened it. The students were surprisingly sitting on their desks. Sho frowned. He was expecting disobedience… to wait for him like predators but instead of that, they were like always. A trace of hope raised in his heart. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as he was afraid. He entered the classroom and closed the door behind, reaching for his desk just to be left shocked. On top of it there were the exercises he had given them the previous day filled with insults. He turned to the blackboard just to feel another sting in his heart. The phrase ‘whore-sissy welcome’ was written with big letters.  
  
Sho grabbed the sponge to erase it when he felt a bunch of things being thrown at him. He realized that among them there was a half opened bottle of coffee, dirtying his shirt. He bit his lower lip saying nothing and continued to erase the written phrase from the blackboard when the door of the classroom opened. Instinctively he turned his head, his eyes meeting with Masaki’s shocked ones.  
  
The younger boy was left staring at the blackboard without moving towards his desk.  
  
“Hey! You two have many things in common!” one of the students said mockingly and everyone fell into loud laughs.  
  
“Yeah… both gay delinquents!” another one replied and the laughs turned even louder.  
  
Masaki could see the way Sho’s knuckles turned white, his grip on the sponge getting tighter and tighter.  
  
“You could even start dating!” another joined the conversation. “From what it seems you both have experience of breaking the rules!”  
  
“And don’t worry, Sakurai- _sensei_ … I’m sure that Aiba despite his image enjoys receiving it!”  
  
That was the moment that Sho turned around and crashed his hand on his desk, making everyone get silent at once. His eyes were showing all the fury he had inside.  
  
“Listen well everyone!” he walked closer to his students. “You might want to think that by insulting people you are superior to them… Let me tell you something. You only insult yourselves! Everyone has a past… everyone has made mistakes… but it’s not the mistakes that define them! It’s their present self! It’s the choices they made afterwards!”  
  
“But-”  
  
“When I speak, you remain silent! Ex-delinquent, whore, gay or however else you’ve called me so far, I’m still your teacher!” Sho spoke louder than before. “Listen to me carefully… You want to insult me, fine… I’m prepared for it… but insulting in such low way your classmate who has nothing to do with all that, it’s unforgiving!” Sho’s chest was moving up and down. “Miyata, Ashida and Yamamoto you are coming with me at the end of the class. We’ll visit the headmaster’s office…” he raised his eyebrow looking at all the students. “Whoever else might want to join us, you’re all welcome!”  
  
Masaki couldn’t believe his ears. He could have expected that the other would have hated him… ignored him the least… yet he was there defending him…  
  
“Aiba-kun…?” Masaki was still lost in his thoughts until he saw Sho’s face close to his. “You may sit. I intend to finish the lesson I had prepared for today…”  
  
Masaki dared to say nothing. He went to his desk and sat down. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop the ache at his heart. He could see the pain in the other’s eyes. It was obvious that he was trying with all his might not to fall apart in front of them. He had done that in order to take revenge, yet all he was feeling was sadness… and guilt. His eyes fell on the brown spot on the professor’s shirt and he nervously turned his gaze away to the window. Perhaps Nino was right… because suddenly the one with whom he was disappointed with was himself…  
  
After many, unbearable minutes the bell rang and Masaki grabbed his bag escaping away as fast as possible. Nino _was_ right…  
  
***  
  
Masaki had almost finished smoking his cigarette when he heard the door of the roof top opening with force. He could only hear sounds that were similar to loud sobs. _Don’t tell me that…_ he looked from the corner just to be left with no words… his brain had turned blank at the image of Sakurai Sho having fallen on the ground, his hands covering his face and his body jerking due to his state.  
  
Without realizing he moved forward… leaving only a small distance between him and the other. What was he doing? Did he want to talk to the other? And even if he did, could he tell him what…? That he was sorry…? He shook his head fast, trying to get rid of all his thoughts. He didn’t have the luxury to think about anyone else but his little angel. After having taken a few deep breaths, he ran towards the door passing by the other. He was sure that he had heard his name being called but he didn’t want to stop. No… He shouldn’t think about anyone else…  
……………………………………………..  
  
  
Nino made sure he had turned the oven off before he headed to the bedroom. He needed to find his power back… and that meant he needed Satoshi. No matter what the other used to tell him, he was sure that it was _him_ that had found in the other his support; someone who could understand him and made him think as someone that mattered.  
  
He sat at his side of the bed, holding a light blue photo album. It was his favorite… showing all those moments that were sparkled by the surprise and excitement when you begin to explore the person you’re with. A shy smile appeared on his lips as his eyes fell on the first photo. It was him with Satoshi at their ‘first date’… someone might have said that an orange juice at the hospital canteen couldn’t even be considered a date but to him it was the most romantic date he had ever had. It was when Satoshi found the courage to confess his feelings… it was the first time when he dared to link their fingers together…  
  
\---  
  
 _“You came!”_  
  
 _Nino muffled a shy laugh. “Of course I would come, Ohno-kun! I had promised that I would, hadn’t I?”_  
  
 _“Well… yes… but I never thought that…”_  
  
 _“Ah! I’m really thirsty. Would you mind if we took something to drink? We can sit at one of the tables over there that look at the garden, if you want…”_  
  
 _“Sure! Just give me a moment to get them!” Satoshi said fast, not wanting the other to pay._  
  
 _“I could…”_  
  
 _“I’m the one who asked to meet you, I’m the one to get the drinks! You may sit at the table that you like! I’ll be there in a second!”_  
  
 _Nino did as he was told. He chose a small table for two at the corner of the room that had a perfect view outside. He turned his gaze to the other who was paying at the moment. His face flushed when he saw that he had also bought a melon pan. ‘He knew…?!’ It wasn’t but a couple of weeks ago when he had complained to another nurse that the canteen didn’t bring enough melon pan. To his surprise, Satoshi was sitting close to them... like he had caught him doing many times in the past month._  
  
 _“I brought you this… I hope you don’t mind…” Satoshi told him in a tiny voice as he sat next to him._  
  
 _Nino shook his head smiling. “I don’t, if we share it!” he said while he took it and gave the half to Satoshi._  
  
 _“I would have taken coffee for you but there was none… I’m not allowed to drink anything else at the moment…”_  
  
 _“I know…” Nino mumbled and sipped some of the orange juice. “But I don’t think that I would like to drink anything else at the moment… orange juice is refreshing, right?”_  
  
 _“Yes…” Satoshi whispered, his eyes stuck on Nino’s face._  
  
 _“So… you wanted to talk to me…”_  
  
 _“Yes…” Satoshi gulped not being sure how to continue. “Ninomiya-kun… I…”_  
  
 _Nino placed his hand on top of Satoshi’s and leaned closer. “Relax, Ohno-kun. I’m here; I don’t go anywhere…”_  
  
 _Satoshi lowered his head at his lap. “I like you, Ninomiya-kun…”_  
  
 _“Good… because I like you too…”_  
  
 _“Of course, you do…” Satoshi mumbled without having realized what he had just heard. “EH?! You… you do?” he asked again with surprised eyes._  
  
 _Nino’s smile widened as he brought his free hand to caress Satoshi’s cheek. “I do… and I was waiting for you to say it…”_  
  
 _“So, Sho-kun was right…” Satoshi whispered pouting._  
  
 _“Sho-kun?!” Nino asked confused. “Ah! You mean the teenager!” he leaned even closer so that their noses were almost touching each other. “You should have listened to him earlier, if he had said so…”_  
  
 _“I…” Satoshi was feeling his heart pounding crazily in his chest. Nino was so close that his breath landed directly on his face. “Perhaps we shouldn’t… you work here and I’m a patient…”_  
  
 _“I’m an intern and I work at the children’s clinic… You’re not my patient… and I’m sure you won’t stay for long…”_  
  
 _“How can…?”_  
  
 _“I can see it in your eyes… you’re a fighter… if you weren’t, I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you…”_  
  
 _Satoshi for the first time found his power back. He let the orange juice and grabbed with both hands Nino’s. “You are the reason for being a fighter… You…”_  
  
 _Nino shook his head. “It’s seeing you that makes coming back every single day. I’ve made so many mistakes… I was yelled… I was at the verge of giving up but then… I saw you… I saw you fighting with your demons… and I realized I was just selfish…”_  
  
 _Satoshi couldn’t stand listening to these words anymore… he joined their lips together forgetting where they were. It didn’t last for more than a few seconds but it was enough to make the world disappear._  
  
 _“I’m… I’m sorry-”_  
  
 _Nino pouted. “You’re sorry for kissing me?”_  
  
 _“I-” Satoshi began but was hushed by Nino’s palm._  
  
 _“This is the best date ever!”_  
  
\---  
  
“My Toshi…” Nino whispered, his fingers tracing the photo.  
  
“Baby… what is wrong?” a voice was heard close to his ear making him turn surprised.  
  
“Toshi… you’re back…”  
  
Satoshi had already loosened his tie and opened a few buttons of his shirt as he sat next to Nino, wrapping his arms around him, his mouth ghosting over his lover’s left shoulder. “Why are you looking at the album?”  
  
“I just needed to find the power to tell myself it’s ok…”  
  
“It _is_ ok, Nino!”  
  
“But Masaki…”  
  
“Masaki and Sho will work things out… I’m sure of it… and do you know why?” he placed a feather like kiss on Nino’s cheek before continuing. “Because they are in love with each other. Last night I was sure about Sho and you are about Masaki… Don’t start thinking that you have done something wrong because you haven’t!”  
  
Nino moved a bit so that he could see the other. “But Toshi… Masaki… he did _that_ and I’m afraid that…”  
  
“We have already talked to Sho’s cousin. He promised he would help and I’m sure he will. Now, you… you weren’t afraid when we first started dating… you weren’t afraid when you saw me having the last symptoms… you weren’t afraid when I had talked to you angrily as if you were at fault… you stayed there… the same way that you stayed next to Masaki when he had no one else! Please baby… don’t make yourself hurt like that without a reason…”  
  
“But… Toshi…” Nino whispered his eyes blinking as he was pushed on his back with Toshi climbing on top with him. “Dinner… it’s ready… we should-”  
  
“Dinner can wait…” Satoshi said in a decisive voice getting rid of his shirt. He grabbed Nino’s wrists, securing his lover underneath him. “I want to show you how much you worth… how much I love you…” he pecked Nino’s lips “…and that can’t wait, Nino…” and with that claimed the other’s lips once again, this time passionately, making his lover forget about everything and focus on that precious moment of theirs.  
………………………………………………  
  
  
“How many years have passed since the last time we met each other? Eight…?”  
  
Jun looked at his coffee and sighed.  “No… exactly nine and a half…”  
  
The man across the table smiled. “You were always strong with numbers… So… what do you want? I can tell it’s important…”  
  
Jun sighed. “It actually is. It’s about my cousin. Sakurai Sho”  
  
“Of course…” the other whispered before he could stop himself. “What about him? Is he in any kind of trouble or…?”  
  
“It’s about another person who has to do with my cousin. His name is Aiba Masaki. Here’s the information I managed to gather. Sho has fallen in love with him…”  
  
The other sipped some of his coffee. “Ok…?”  
  
“He has problems with a gang… and I’m afraid it’s dangerous…”  
  
“90% of the cases are debts. What does he work as?”  
  
“A host…”  
  
The other muffled a small laugh. “I’m sorry… but it sounds contradictive…”  
  
“Exactly… I’ve seen him working as a host. He’s not the type of guy who will milk your money. I actually believe that he’s an ok guy. Some friends have also said so… I want to know what is going on…”  
  
“Of course you’d be the one to know…” the other whispered as he lighted a cigarette. “Anyway… you’re afraid he has deals with big fish?”  
  
“I don’t know what to think… maybe… I… please… could you help me find out what’s wrong?”  
  
“You know, I’m not a cop… I’m a lawyer…”  
  
“With the best connections in both the police and the underworld…”  
  
“Fine…”  
  
Jun smiled. “Thank you. You are really the only one I can trust”  
  
“I am glad that I have at least kept your trust” the other smiled bitterly.  
  
Jun gasped at the hearing of that.  
  
“No!” the other hurried to speak. “You don’t have to say anything. It belongs to the past!” he was ready to stand up from his seat when Jun grabbed his arm forbidding him to move.  
  
“No matter what you think, trust is not the only thing I’m feeling for you…”  
  
The other chuckled. “What are you trying to say, Jun? _You_ are the one who left me and our apartment and went back to your parents’ house… getting your place in daddy’s company…”  
  
“I had to do it…” Jun whispered not daring watching the other in the eyes.  
  
“You-”  
  
“I had to destroy my father from the inside. They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That’s what I did… If I hadn’t, then eventually he would be the one destroying both of us… and I didn’t want that… I didn’t care that much about me but about you… I always care about you…”  
  
The other man blinked his eyes in an attempt to hold his tears back. “You speak as if there are still feelings for me in your heart…” he sighed deeply. “Look… I will try my best. Once I’ve gathered enough information about this guy that you’re interested in, I’ll contact you...” his tone cold, yet a bit trembling. “Bye…”  
  
Jun was left staring at him leaving. At some point, he turned his gaze to the still lit cigarette at the ashtray. “You might not believe me but I do have feelings for you, Toma…”  
………………………………………….  
  
  
“What do you mean by the end of the month? I’m not a donor… and we still haven’t found one… what could…? No… Please… please do something. I’m willing to pay if you must change the medicines! I-”  
  
“Aiba-kun… I assure you… It’s not a problem with money!”  
  
“But Kitabana-sensei… you had said that there was still some time… that we had till the end of the year…”  
  
“His heart got weaker because of last month’s infection. We tried everything we could, but now we have to use oxygen almost all the time…”  
  
Masaki felt as if walls were falling around him. “And if there’s no donor…?”  
  
The doctor frowned a bit. “I’m sorry, Aiba-kun but then I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do…”  
  
Masaki bit his lower lip painfully. “If I pay more? Could we find a donor faster?”  
  
The doctor came closer to Masaki, placing both hands on the latter’s shoulders. “Aiba-kun… we’re not having deals with the black market… Yusuke-kun is in the lists since the last surgery… We won’t need more money… but I want you to stay strong, alright? Whatever happens…”  
  
Masaki felt like crying but he wouldn’t allow himself to look weak. Not now… he could only break when he was alone at home. His little angel needed him.  
  
“The biggest problem is that his blood type is the rarest one to exist, making it even more difficult to find an appropriate donor…”  
  
“I know…” Masaki whispered. “And even if he was found… the surgery would be dangerous… I know it takes hours…”  
  
The doctor sighed but made the younger one look at him. “All doctors here know you since you were ten years old… I promise you we will do everything we can to save him!”  
  
“Does he know?”  
  
“We told him nothing… it would only increase anxiety and we do not want that… but why are you asking?”  
  
“Last night… I don’t know… Is he in pain, sensei?” Masaki asked worriedly. “I don’t want him to feel any kind of pain… even the tiniest…”  
  
“Don’t worry, Aiba-kun. We always make sure he’s feeling as comfortable as possible. He’s being in this hospital since he was one-year-old baby… I’m sure he can read the doctors’ signs… I think that even if we haven’t told him anything, he understands…”  
  
“If there’s anything else to tell me, I would like to go and see him now…”  
  
“You may go… and the moment I have news, I will call you. Ok?”  
  
Masaki bowed. “Thank you, Kitabana-sensei” he closed the door behind trying to ease his heart beat. It was enough that his parents had left from their lives the way they did. He couldn’t bear losing the only person he lived for… not his little angel as well.  
  
He bought a bottle of water from the venting machine and sat on one of the chairs in the main waiting room. There weren’t many people at this hour. He needed some time before he would go to the second floor… he needed to find his smile… that smile that he saved only for him. He was the only true person in his life… his mind flew to Sho… his images from earlier that day keep coming. _Focus, Masaki… he needs you… your little angel needs you…_ he threw a few drops on his face and closed his eyes to clear his mind. After several minutes he walked to the elevators.  
  
He stood outside of the room 245. His hand gripped the doorknob reluctantly. _C’mon Masaki… everything will be ok!_ He opened it slowly, his eyes meeting the small figure of his little angel lying on the bed by the window.  
  
“Hey, my little angel! I came!”  
  
The one at the bed tried to take his oxygen mask off but Masaki hurried to forbid him.  
  
“You shouldn’t do that! You remember what I told you…? This little thing here is your best friend!”  
  
The other pushed it off despite Masaki’s protests. “I love you, onii-chan…” his voice was tiny, tired.  
  
Masaki’s eyes got teary. He couldn’t understand why they should have passed through all that… why his little brother had to face all that almost from the moment he had opened his eyes in this world. He couldn’t be anything but an angel… the most beautiful angel.  
  
He smiled as he helped him place the mask back to his mouth and caressed his hair softly. “I love you too, my little angel… I love you, too”  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
It had been hours since Masaki saw his little angel. He had stayed with him till he had fallen asleep and then hurried to get ready for the host club. As he was getting ready, he remembered the numerous times that Nino had asked him to quit. _As if I don’t hate working here… but it gives me money… I need it… and I need to do it on my own…_  
  
The working hours were passing slow. It was the usual setting every single time; desperate for company, curious and rich, filthy men… Masaki had learnt them all well and pulled out the face they wanted to meet. Others wanted the innocent type of guy, others the cute one or others the slut one; every time it was simply a different act… a different role.  
  
Once the club closed, he put the night’s bonuses in his pocket and walked to the bus stop. At that hour in the night there were no trains; only the night busses. He had just lit up a cigarette when he saw a small group of three people in their late teens the most making fun of someone sitting on a bench across the street. Curiously, he looked closer and was left with his eyes wide open.  
  
“What the hell are you doing there?”  
  
A girl whose make up was as heavy as the night sky above their heads raised her eyebrow. “What we do is not your business… he’s only some pathetic geek with glasses who’s drunk to the point that he keeps crying and mattering things!”  
  
Masaki felt his blood boiling in his veins. He had enough already. “This pathetic geek as you just said, happens to be _my boyfriend_! Got it?”  
  
“Wow… relax… host man!” another one spoke. “Let’s go… I guess it was a tantrum…” the others burst into laughs but soon they had left.  
  
Masaki went closer and frowned at the smell of alcohol. “Damn it… What have you done, Sakurai Sho?”  
  
He looked at the street and by chance he saw a taxi coming towards them. Immediately, he made a signal for the driver to stop and tried to raise the older man. Due to his drunken state, Sho’s weight felt as double in Masaki’s arms as he pulled him with difficulty in the car. He gave the driver Sho’s address and prayed he would make it without spilling everything out till they reached their destination.  The guilt had climbed once again in his heart. He could hear mumblings and he was sure that among others he heard his name… _Masaki_ … spoken with so much hurt that made him feel more awful than he had ever felt in his life. He felt like crying and if it wasn’t for the taxi driver he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back.  
  
After almost fifteen minutes, the taxi stopped outside Sho’s apartment. Masaki threw one of Sho’s hands around his shoulders while keeping the other tight in his to keep their balance. It took him a while but he managed to reach the door and open it with the keys he found in Sho’s pair of jeans. He dragged the older man in his bedroom where he helped him lie down on his bed. Now he could see him more clearly. He was sweating and his color showed that he needed water.  
  
Masaki sighed. _What have I done…?_ This question kept rolling inside his head as he started unbuttoning Sho’s shirt. He needed to change his clothes so that the other man wouldn’t fall ill. It was a difficult job since Sho was asleep but he didn’t give up. It was the least he could do… As he pulled the shirt off, his eyes bulged, not expecting to see what his eyes met. He bit his lower lip hard, to the point he could feel the bitter taste of blood. _Are these…?_ his fingers came to trace Sho’s arms and torso. _And that…? What could it mean and why does it look like that…? Why…?_ He shook his head trying to get rid of the millions of questions that kept invading in his mind. This wasn’t the time.  
  
Soon, Sho was under his covers sleeping peacefully with a wet cloth on his forehead. Masaki had been to the kitchen to prepare a light soup and some coffee in case the other woke up. Once finished, his eyes had been stuck to the drawing on the fridge. It was a picture of two people, a young child and an older one holding hands under a rainbow, with wide smiles. _That’s us holding hands… You were there… on a wheelchair… you were there…_ his jaw started trembling and his eyesight getting blurry due to the tears. _And I… yet you continue on defending me… even today… when you should have crushed me down like I deserved it… and…_ heavier sobs made their appearance as Masaki fell on a chair. _And you tonight you were calling my name… Masaki… and I loved it… but in the same time I hated it… there was so much pain in that name… I…_ His hands came to cover his face letting himself cry. _What have I done…?_  
  
He cried only for Sho? He didn’t know… what he knew was that his thoughts seemed like a hurricane. For his life that made him be so suspicious…? For having let those disgusting old men touching him…? For having no other choice but let those disgusting old men touching him…? For his behavior towards people that had never left his side…? For his little angel…? For the fact that there was a great chance he would be left all alone…? For having feelings, he shouldn’t have…? For having fallen in love when he didn’t deserve it…? For having hurt out of stupid pride and fear the person he was in love with and was too afraid to admit it out loud to himself…? Perhaps for everything and in the same time nothing.  
  
After having calmed down, he went in Sho’s bedroom to see how he was. The other was still sleeping peacefully, looking like _an angel…_ Masaki gasped when he realized what he had just thought about Sho but it was true. He kneeled on the floor and took Sho’s left hand in his holding it firmly. Without realizing what he was doing, he brought it to his lips kissing it feather like. It brought him peacefulness… the same peacefulness he had felt when he had been held in Sho’s arms a few nights ago. He rested his head on the mattress feeling suddenly too tired to remain up. That day was eventful enough…  
  
***  
  
Masaki frowned. He opened his eyes realizing that he was not on the floor but on the bed he had left Sho sleeping. He was under the covers despite wearing his clothes. _Where is he…?_ he sat up a bit and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was almost 4 am. He was about to get off the bed when he heard a hoarse voice.  
  
“You hate me… you _must_ hate me…”  
  
Masaki turned his head to his right and saw Sho leaning on the doorframe.  
  
“Are you alright?” Masaki asked worried without paying attention to Sho’s words.  
  
Sho was taken aback. “I… I am better…” he lowered his voice, his eyes seeking agonizingly the truth in Masaki’s gaze “I ate the soup…”  
  
“You should rest…” Masaki said, avoiding to look directly at the other. His heartrate was almost unbearable in his chest.  
  
“Why?” Sho asked coming to stand right next to the bed. “Why did you do all that for me…?”  
  
Masaki, who was ready to stand up, froze. Why…? He knew… but did he have the right to say?  
  
Sho let a heavy sigh escape from his throat. “You don’t have to leave… It’s too late. Sleep here, I’ll go to the living room…”  
  
He had just turned around to leave when Masaki’s hand gripped his left wrist with force.  
  
Sho turned around bewildered. The other, who was still on the bed, was resting on his knees making them both being at the same height.  
  
“What are you do-”  
  
Sho never had the chance to finish his question. His mind turned blank when he felt a pair of hot lips claiming his in a desperate, raw way.  
  


 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  


 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's chapter 5!! ^^ We had many questions replied I guess! There was more revelations about Sho's past and some hints that will be revealed as the story progresses! Luckily he had Jun by his side! ;) Ohmiya's story was also more developed! You will understand many things better as more things are revealed!! :D Also... surprise!! Jun has also his very own story that's somehow connected to the main part of the story! (You know me... xP) My beloved Junma! As if I'd let him alone... xD And then we have Aiba... I tried to show things more through his POV! We still don't know what has happened in the past- only a small hint *coughs* but the 'little angel' was revealed as also a part of Aiba's problem! For what he did to Sho I think he realized his big mistake... he's deeply hurt and the feelings for Sho certainly didn't help him take a decision with clear mind... But seeing Sho having to deal with the students and yet defending him... was like a bell in his head, right?! As for the end, I believe that the walls started falling around... perhaps it was what SA needed?! We'll see in the next one! ;D  
As for the end... I didn't put any kind of cliffs in the previous ones but here it is! *runs away to hide*

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 


	6. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/50785.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51448.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51535.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51911.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/52259.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


CHAPTER 6

 

Sho wanted to make the other tell him what he had in mind, what was going on… to ask why but couldn’t… Despite the mess in his head, he didn’t want this to stop. It felt like heaven and hell in the same time. He knew that he shouldn’t give in but feeling these soft lips claiming his in this passionate way was more than he could stand. Masaki had pulled him on top of him so that both were now lying on his bed. His student’s hands were wrapped tightly around his nape locking him in his position.

Sho’s hands were lost in the other’s hair, moving to his face and backwards. The clothes were still on but were feeling like obstacles between their heated bodies. The soft moans that were escaping from Masaki’s throat were making Sho lose his mind completely. He could feel the way that the latter’s hands were at the hem of his T-shirt slowly moving upwards his back. The fingers were touching him softly, almost hesitatingly…

He broke the kiss looking directly at the flashed face of his student underneath him. Without saying a single word, he sat up on his hips and took the T-shirt off throwing it on the floor, revealing his sweaty torso. In any other occasion, he would be really uncomfortable but since he found his shirt in the laundry basket he knew the other had already seen everything. Despite that, he involuntarily started shaking… Ashamed…? Afraid…? He didn’t know… Only when his eyes met Masaki’s all his insecurities were forgotten.

The younger one sat up a bit and threw his own shirt somewhere on the floor. Sho gasped at the sight. He wanted to ask the other if it was really ok, if they should stop but he didn’t have the chance. The moment he opened his mouth he felt the familiar, now, hot tongue entering in his mouth playing with his one the sensual game from earlier. The more intense the kiss became the more their crotches started moving against each other in an attempt to gain friction.

He could feel Masaki’s cock hard against his but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel the other’s skin bare against his. With trembling hands, he tried to open the latter’s pair of trousers but failed.

“I want you…” Masaki said in a low voice. Sho looked up at the younger one who was staring back at him, his eyes darkened behind the half-opened eyelids. The words were spoken with a lustful intensity that made his hands work on decisively.

In the next minute both the pair of trousers and the black briefs, Masaki wore underneath, found their place on the ground. Sho could only lick his dry lips. The man in front of him was gorgeous… perfect… and he wanted him more than he had ever thought he did. He was left staring at him when he felt his pair of sweatpants along with his boxers being lowered till his knees.

The determination in these beautiful, almond shaped eyes was all that he needed. He threw them away and crushed their lips together. The kiss was hungry, raw… as if no one could taste the other enough. He sucked the plump lower lip intensively before moving to the jaw line, tracing a line till he found the side of Masaki’s neck. He could feel the pulse under his caresses and made him even more aroused.

His hands were roaming all over the naked torso not knowing where to start. He went lower and lower altering between kisses and soft licks. Masaki’s nipples were completely erected, making him groan in their sight.

“You’re so beautiful… so beautiful…” he whispered before taking the left nipple in his mouth, sucking softly the tip while his tongue made sure that played with every possible surface around it.

Masaki could only moan his hands finding their way in Sho’s hair. He had slept with a considerate number of men but had never felt the way he did in the hands of this one. He felt the lust but he also felt the tenderness; as if his body was made out of glass and it would break… He felt worshiped… he felt… _loved…_ no matter how many times he tried to block this word from his mind, it was there… He felt Sho’s mouth traveling south till his hot breath was landing on his over sensitive erection. He was already licking precum and was sure that if the other took him in his mouth he would come the very moment.

He wanted to tell the other to go on and enter him but he knew that Sho wouldn’t listen. He almost screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt the latter’s hot mouth engulfing him till the base. He didn’t know how the other could do that while not choking or at least continuing breathing but he did and it felt amazing. Hundreds of stars started playing before his squeezed tightly eyes, his mouth agape trying to find the air he so desperately needed.

The sucks were sharp and fast and knew that it was a matter of time before exploding. His hands grabbed Sho’s hair… he tried to warn him… but he couldn’t utter a single word. His whole body started shivering and with one soundless gasp he came deep down the older one’s throat who never left him till he had sucked him dry.

Masaki was still panting as he looked at Sho. “You…”

Sho shook his head as if trying to make him hush. Masaki felt a tear running down his cheek as his hair was caressed feather like. His heart was beating painfully and happily in the same time. He now knew he had no reason to deny it anymore. He loved this man… Without a second thought, he sat a bit upwards and grabbed Sho’s mouth leading him into a deep kiss. He could taste the bitterness from his cum but didn’t care.

In one fast move he turned them around so that he was now on top. He wanted to taste every single inch of the other’s body. He sat on Sho’s hips admiring the sight for a couple of seconds. Despite everything he had seen, he was the most beautiful man. He licked his lips before moving to the neck, nibbling it, kissing it, licking it, sucking it. He wanted to show the other everything he couldn’t say in words. He wanted to show him how much he was sorry, how much stupid he was for having done what he had, how much he wanted him, how much he loved him… A shy smile appeared on his lips as he heard the other moaning while his hands were fisting on the white sheets underneath him. His knee was making small circles around the almost purple tip of his erected member while his mouth was occupied with the delicious red nipples.

“Ma… aahhh… sak-… nhh…”

Masaki didn’t need to hear anything else. He lowered himself engulfing Sho as much as possible. He never was a fan of blowjob… never until now. Now he wanted to feel the hot cum run down his throat. He wanted to be the reason the man underneath him felt the same pleasure he had a few minutes earlier. His one hand was caressing softly the balls while the other was teasing feather-like the perineum. From the way the other was tensing, Masaki knew that he was close… He moaned around the member, sending tens of vibrations down Sho’s spine. A few more deep sucks and the other screamed his name out loud as he came hard.

Masaki almost chocked but managed to control it not wanting to make the other think that he hadn’t enjoyed it. Feeling the other’s orgasm could only make his member awaken once again. It was already half erected as he cleared his lips with the help of his fingers, looking straight into Sho’s eyes who was mirroring him still breathless. Masaki could only smile. His eyes were teary but this time it was because of the emotions… all the different emotions that were fighting in him. He averted his eyes letting them follow the different patterns on Sho’s torso. As if the other read his mind, he tried to stop him but Masaki placed his palm on top of his lips.

“Let me…” he whispered.

Sho’s eyes widened as he felt a small kiss being placed on top of the first one… Masaki looked at him smiling as he moved to the second one... his lips traced the rough skin before moving to the next one. Before Sho could control them, tears made their appearance. It was something simple… yet so intense… As if the younger one accepted him… as if he loved him… all of him… without judging. He couldn’t understand what was going on in his student’s mind or why he was behaving suddenly so differently but his heart felt as if exploding.

“Masaki…” he whispered as he felt Masaki’s lips touching the last one a bit upper his navel.

Masaki cupped Sho’s cheeks with both hands and looked deeply into his eyes, their mouths only a few inches away. “Make love to me…”

Sho kept staring at him before linking their lips together, slowly turning them around so that Masaki would be at his back. Without saying anything else, words were not needed anymore, he took a small bottle of body cream, the closer he could find to lube, and after having put some on his fingers teased the small hole before entering his index. He could feel the other tense and immediately came to kiss him.

“Relax…” he said in a warm voice as he entered the second one and started preparing him.

Soon, the third one was in as well and Masaki was moving his hips, meeting Sho’s hand.

“Please… I want… you… hnnn…. Plea…” Masaki moaned needing the other to fill him.

Sho moved a bit so that he could reach the bedside table when he was stopped by a grip on his wrist.

“I’m clean… please… I want to feel you inside… I… please…”

Sho groaned at the hearing of these words. He would never sleep with someone without a condom but this time he wanted it too… it might sound ridiculous after everything that had happened but he trusted this man… he loved him.

“Ok then…” he opened Masaki’s thighs and positioned himself entering him slowly. The warmness around his member was wonderful… intense… more than he could handle. He stopped half the way not wanting to come this fast. His eyes were locked with Masaki’s. He had never expected to feel this overwhelmed by emotions. After a few moments, he buried himself deeper till he was all inside.

“Shooo…”

Masaki’s eyesight was blurry. He was biting the inner lower lip while staring at the other, begging him wordlessly to start moving. He wanted everything this man had to give him… the same way he wanted to give him everything he had. He moved his hips a bit and screamed as he felt the other moving out till his tip was only inside his lower back and his hips thrusting in in one fluid move. After Sho angled a bit, Masaki arched his back, his eyes rolling up as he felt his prostate being hit. As if the other noticed, he started pounding into him firmly with more force. Soon, he was one panting mess, his hands trying to find somewhere to hold on to… the sheets… the bed… nothing seemed enough to keep him in place.

Sho was trying with difficulty to keep his eyes open. The image of Masaki underneath him was the most beautiful he had ever seen and didn’t want to lose a single second of the way his eyes were fighting between looking back at him and closing, the way his forehead was frowning, the way that his cheeks were flushed, having the most alluring red shade he had ever seen, the way his hands were desperately trying to grip the sheets, the way sweat was running down his temples, the way his mouth was agape, the way Masaki had surrendered completely to him…

His hips were now moving frantically causing the bed underneath to creak. He could listen to himself moaning louder and his heart beating crazily against his ribs. He was close and he could see that Masaki was as well. With his left hand he grabbed the other’s leg placing it over his shoulder so that he could thrust even deeper and with the other he gripped the licking cock that was crying for attention.

“Shoooo… argnn…. Fas… faster… hhnnn… yeees…”

Masaki’s body shivered and with a loud cry he came hard on his stomach and Sho’s hand. The sight was enough and two thrusts later, Sho came hard deep inside Masaki with a soundless gasp. He continued on moving shallowly as he rode his orgasm till he stopped completely and collapsed on top of the younger one.

They stayed like that without speaking. Sho was still trying to catch up his breath when he felt the other’s hands wrapping tightly around his waist keeping close to him. Frowning, he moved a bit and gasped when he saw that Masaki was crying.

“Masaki…?” Had he done something wrong? _Of course… you gave in so easily… you should have…_ Sho didn’t have the chance to complete his thought. Masaki’s words took him by surprise.

“I…” Masaki turned his gaze to Sho “…I love you…”

***

Masaki snuggled closer to the older one who was hugging him with one hand. No one had bothered to get up and shower. Sho had cleaned them both with a couple of tissues and threw the light blanket on top of their naked bodies. No one had spoken. Perhaps no one felt that they could find the right words… not after everything they had shared. Masaki didn’t know what to think. Was he rejected? Was he not? He tried to feel the other more and to his surprise he wasn’t pushed away but neither was he brought closer. He could feel Sho being slightly intense next to him and that made him nervous. Despite the calmness of the moment he couldn’t remain silent.

“I guess… I shouldn’t have said what I-” he tried to say in a soft voice.

“Why did you say that? Are you sorry for… loving me?” Sho’s question made it impossible for Masaki to complete his sentence “Why do you say you shouldn’t have said it?”

Masaki gasped. He turned his head to Sho who was looking at him. He could almost recognize himself when he was looking at his little angel even though this was different. His heart started pounding faster inside his chest, his one hand grabbing Sho’s arm more firmly than before.

“Why don’t you have faith in yourself?” Sho’s voice was soft, warm in his ears, making it almost unbelievable that he was the one referring to.

“Because I don’t deserve you…” he mumbled under his breath, lowering his gaze.

“You don’t deserve me…” Sho whispered and sighed. “You really think that you don’t deserve someone who has all these…?” he took Masaki’s hand in his as he traced the different spots of rough skin.

Masaki felt the tremble in the other’s voice and freed his hand cupping his cheek. “Stop… please…” his own voice was now trembling realizing perhaps for the first time that they were so different yet so similar. His thumb came to caress each one of them. “They are beautiful…”

Sho’s eyes widened. He hated them… they reminded him all those moments he was weak… helpless… lost in his darkness yet this person next to him had just called them beautiful.

“Masaki…”

Masaki wasn’t looking at him. He continued tracing the different marks on Sho’s torso and arms feather like he had done earlier but in a slower rhythm, wanting to feel every single detail of them. “They really are beautiful… because they are the proof of how strong you are… something that I will never be able to be…”

“You don’t have any… this alone proves your strength…”

Masaki muffled a bitter laugh. “You’re wrong… If I was strong as you say, I wouldn’t have done what I did at school… I wouldn’t have made you a ridicule in the eyes of the students and the teachers… I wouldn’t have behaved this low…” with each word his voice turned lower and lower. He was feeling ashamed… so ashamed of himself.

“Shhh…” Sho had taken him into his arms rocking him softly as to make him feel better.

“I’m sorry… I’m… I’m sorry…” Masaki’s body was rocking as heavy sobs took over. Sho’s hand was roaming on his naked back.

“Please Masaki…”

“I was so stupid…” Masaki looked deeply into Sho’s eyes “I felt betrayed… I felt that you were just like everyone else that appeared in my life after my parents were… that you wanted to help me just to take the credits for it… I didn’t think much… I only knew that I was hurting… too much… and then I did it… but the moment I left school my stomach was aching… I tried to ignore it but today… when, despite everything I had done, you defended me… I felt as if I was worse than many of those people… I felt a complete loser… I wanted to scream at everyone to shut up… I wanted to fall on my knees to ask for your forgiveness… I wanted to hug you…”

“I want you to only do one thing…” Sho spoke softly caressing Masaki’s hair before his hand came to wipe away the spots of tears that had remained on the latter’s face.

Masaki’s eyes were trying to read between the lines but no matter how much he tried, couldn’t find an answer. “What…?”

“Repeat the three words you whispered earlier… and call my name… call me Sho…”

Masaki gasped. “Sho…”

“I know that what I have done is wrong… that you are my student… so please… all I need is to hear you saying these three words…”

Masaki was biting his lower lip. Surprisingly, he felt shy… not like ever in his life. “Sh- Sho, I…” Sho only brought him closer. “I love…you…”

Sho smiled as he hugged Masaki tightly. “I love you too, Masaki… I love you… I wanted to deny it but I can’t lie to my heart anymore...”

“Make love to me…” Masaki’s words came out of nowhere.

“Masa-” Sho tried to speak but his lips were captured by Masaki’s.

This time their love making was slower, more sensual… Masaki didn’t close his eyes. He wanted to see every single detail on Sho’s face as he kept moving on top of him, riding him. He felt more confident… the other loved him the same way he did and that was all that mattered that moment. Their bodies kept moving in perfect sync till they both came screaming each other’s name out loud.

Masaki collapsed on Sho and tried to move but the other stopped him.

“Don’t… I want to feel you a little longer…”

Masaki sighed and did as he was told. For once in his life felt complete. “Thank you…” he mumbled resting his face in the crook of Sho’s neck still being able to feel the latter’s pulse. “You made me feel loved perhaps for the first time since my parents’ suicide…”

Sho was left shocked. “Suicide? Masaki…”

Masaki moved a bit so that he could look at the other properly. “Yes, Sho… I… saw them…”

“You… Oh my God!” Sho grabbed the other as if he would lose him if he didn’t hold him this close. “I didn’t know…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore…” Masaki said debating with himself whether he should open more to the older one.

“You don’t have to tell me, if you feel you’re not ready yet…” Sho slipped out of him and helped him stand up. “Let’s get a quick shower…”

Masaki only nodded and followed the other who led him to the small bathroom two doors away while holding his hand. This small touch felt so soothing… so calming… yet he was afraid. It was stupid and he knew it perfectly well but he was afraid… of being rejected? Perhaps… Everything was so complicated… so dark… he wanted to focus on the happy memories… on those small things that linked him with Sho. He let the other soap his body and cover him with a dry towel once they were finished.

He was sitting on the bed wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, both given by Sho when he saw the latter entering holding a tray with sandwiches and warm, most probably, milk.

“You should eat… and then sleep… It’s already almost 3:30 in the morning…”

He took a sandwich in hand and brought it to his lips. “Sho…?” he whispered after many seconds of silence.

“Yes?”

“This painting that you have on your fridge… Whose is it and why do you keep it there?”

He saw Sho’s lips curving into a wide smile. “That… It was a gift from a kid when I was in the hospital, ten years ago, after a severe accident with my bike… I was still in the gang back then…” he cleared his throat a bit before continuing. “He was this charming kid whose smile was probably the brightest I have ever seen… He was always there… cheering me up… speaking the truth even if it was hard to tell and accept… I don’t remember much of him, how he looked like or his name, but he has given me more strength than he had ever thought. He was like the sunshine…” Sho turned his gaze to Masaki who was looking at him teary.

“He said that everyone had to smile…” Masaki said ignoring Sho whose eyes widened at surprise.

“How do you…?”

“He believed that if someone smiled he could be happy… that happiness existed in this world…”

“Masaki…?” Sho had left his plate aside as aside he placed Masaki’s too.

“Tell me, Sho… how did this little kid help you?” Masaki continued ignoring Sho’s questioning gaze.

“He helped me become the man I am today… Before I left the hospital he gave me that painting telling me that he had faith in me… and I don’t know why but I didn’t want to disappoint him… so I tried my hardest… he was perhaps the first someone who actually believed in me and saw behind my bleached hair and clothes… I owed it to him…”

Masaki was biting his lower lip. Through his mind were hundreds of thoughts were passing by. He couldn’t believe that this kid that he wanted dead had helped the one he loved this much. It couldn’t be that simple… life wasn’t like that… he had experienced it many times…

“But perhaps he was a dreamer… perhaps he is not the kid he used to be…” he whispered under his breath.

“Masaki…” Sho repeated this time differently. As if he had understood what Masaki was trying to tell him.

“Perhaps he’s the one who’s now where you were, Sho…”

Sho cupped Masaki’s cheeks and made him look at him. “Even if it’s like that… he should know that I’m here for him… because no matter what he says about having changed I know he hasn’t… I felt it in his kisses… in the way his fingers intertwined with mine as he moaned my name… in his words…”

“Sho… I…” Masaki tried to speak but was immediately hushed.

“Say nothing more my love… I just want you to remember one thing… you’re not alone anymore… I’m right here… right here…”

Masaki smiled and hugged Sho with all the force left in his body. He used to say that he needed no one but feeling the other’s warmth and listening to his words he knew that he needed _him_ …

“I love you… I love you so much…”  
…………………………………………………..

 

_Nino was looking at the small baby. He was feeling nervous. He was always afraid around babies. Would he be able to keep them properly or on the contrary he would create a problem? He always found them delicate and was hesitant about the way he should carry them in his hands. He was trying for the nth time to pick the baby up when he heard a young boy’s voice from behind._

_“Don’t be afraid! He loves it when he’s in someone’s hug!”_

_Nino turned around and saw a widely smiling boy. “You are the big brother?”_

_The young boy nodded as he came closer to where Nino was and took his young brother in his arms. “Here!”_

_Nino took the baby and tilted his head in one side. “Where are your parents?”_

_“They told me to come here and wait for them because they had to speak on the phone and it wasn’t a matter of children!”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“My name is Masaki! Yours?”_

_“I’m Nino!” Nino winked at him and turned his attention back to the baby. He had to change his diaper as well as check his temperature and the serum._

_“Are you a nurse?” he heard the other asking him rather surprised._

_“Yes… why are you this surprised?”_

_“You are a man!”_

_Nino laughed. “Even men can be nurses!”_

_“Then you must love it very much! Because you are the first one I have ever met!”_

_Nino frowned. “You have met many?”_

_“Yes… my little brother has to be in the hospital since he was born… he is not very strong so he needs the help of the doctors!”_

_Nino’s heart clenched. ‘Poor baby… so young… and poor family…’ He said nothing he only continued to check the baby and write down the different numbers._

_“You will be a great nurse!”_

_Nino raised his eyebrow. “Are you kidding me kid?”_

_“You look at my brother and you smile… I have only seen the old lady do that…”_

_“You should tell that to my responsible…” Nino whispered under his breath before putting the baby safely back to his bed. “See you later, ok?” Nino tapped friendly the top of Masaki’s head._

_“You look cute!”_

_Nino couldn’t help but burst into laughs. “Are you hitting on me?” he said and laughed even more when he saw the blinking, totally confused look on Masaki’s face. “Nothing, kid…”_

_“You might laugh but I wanted to tell you that he was right!”_

_Nino who had half opened the door stopped, turning his head with questioning eyes towards the young boy. “Who and about what?”_

_“The small chubby man!”_

_Nino’s eyes bulged. “The small chubby man… EH?!” he saw the other running away from the room like a hurricane._

_He was still thinking about the younger boy’s words when he almost stumbled on someone who was talking on the phone. He realized that it was a couple, probably this Masaki’s parents. He bowed deeply mouthing that he’s sorry and moved to the elevators. He had caught the mother’s face being white out of fear while the father’s red out of frustration and anger; it was clear that they were in trouble. ‘With such a problem… the money needed should be way too much…’ he thought as he heard the door at his right ringing indicating that one had arrived on his floor._

_“Don’t do this, Sir! I know I have signed those papers! You’ll get back everything! I’m not a thief… just… just give us three more months! Please… my son… he needs medication… plea-” he couldn’t hear anything else as the doors closed in front of him._

_***_

_“Masaki-kun!” he saw the young boy reading a book to his brother. “I’m sure Yusuke-chan doesn’t understand…”_

_“But he’s smiling!” Masaki said and continued to read in order to prove it to Nino. “You see?” he asked with a wide smile on his face._

_“I see… I’m sorry I was wrong…” Nino bowed a bit before he checked his papers. “I have to go and take some temperatures… will you come as my assistant?” Nino asked Masaki whose face was lightened up._

_“Yes!” the young kid exclaimed happily as he climbed off his chair._

_Nino smiled as he made a small nod to the other to follow him. ‘At least you smile… as you should at your age…’ Nino thought remembering how his parents looked the other day._

\---

From : **Masaki**   
I am sorry for everything   
I told you. And I might not   
deserve it but I am happy Nino!

Nino had read the message over and over again. A shy smile had appeared on his lips. He felt his lover moving at his side.

“Nino, baby what is it?”

Nino muffled a small laugh as Satoshi’s voice was still raspy due to sleeping. “I think Masaki and Sho have somehow sorted things out…”

Satoshi sat up on his bed with his hair being all over his face. “Really?!”

Nino nodded as he ruffled his lover’s hair. “Yes… Masaki just sent me a text!”

Satoshi wrapped his arms around the other’s waist making their torsos collide. “You should listen to me…” Nino’s face had flushed but managed to push his boyfriend away. “Where… where are you going?”

“To prepare breakfast you sleepy man…”

Satoshi frowned as he turned to check his alarm clock on his bedside table. “First of all it was because of you that I didn’t sleep last night and-” his cores dilated “9 am?! Already?! Shit!” and with that Satoshi jumped out of the bed running to the bathroom.

***

They were eating their breakfast in a peaceful silence.

“I think you should tell Masaki the whole truth…”

Nino almost choked at the coffee he was drinking at the moment. “Sato-”

“Now, he will be able to accept it… you did everything for his sake…”

“I can’t… not before we find out what’s going on with Masaki…”

Satoshi placed his hands on Nino’s shoulders. “I think he has the right to know the truth, Nino…”

“And he will… just not yet… he still has many things in his mind… please… mention nothing to Sho… please, Satoshi…”

Satoshi covered Nino’s forehead with his lips. “Don’t worry, baby… I won’t say a thing… but I know that a part of your heart wants to say it…”

“I’ve waited six whole years… I can a bit longer…”

Satoshi pecked his lover’s lips. “As you wish… I have to go to the office now…”

Nino smiled at him handing him his bag. “Have a safe day!”

“Love you!”

“Love you too!”

The door was closed and Nino walked to the balcony.

\---

_“This is a huge responsibility, Ninomiya-san!”_

_Nino cleared his throat as he looked at the man in front of him with no fear. “Because I look young, it doesn’t actually mean that I’m a kid or that I lack knowledge concerning responsibilities! I have made my decision!”_

_“Then why like this?”_

_“To protect him… but this is my choice! Not his… Now please, hurry up I have to go to work afterwards!”_

_The other sighed disapprovingly but placed the papers in front of him. “Here you are, Ninomiya-san…”_

\---

Nino took a deep breath as he looked up in the sky. _I hope that when everything is over you will understand why I did what I did, Masaki…_  
………………………………………………..

 

“Can you explain to me _this_?”

The gang leader gulped as he saw the four minions of the man in front of him coming closer. “He has promised us to give us the next dose by the end of the month…”

“What I’m asking you is why you decided to run away? He could still walk on his two legs… I want him to be left on the road for at least half an hour… What don’t you understand?”

“But… it was _him…_ ”

“ _Him?_ ”

“Y…yes… he had the tattoo. I saw it. Black dragon with two parts of his tail red…”

The man’s eyes bulged. He threw away his minions as he made his way to the gang leader grabbing him by his collar and throwing him on the wall a few meters behind. “What did you just say?”

“It was the original one! I’m telling you…”

The other brushed his lower lip with his tongue. “Go… and consider this your last chance…”

The gang leader nodded fast and ran away as fast as possible. Once he was gone, the other made a nod to his minions and entered the car that was waiting for him a few meters away. The door closed blocking him from anyone’s view thanks to the tinted glass. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“ _Yes?_ ” a throaty voice was heard from the other end of the line.

A wide smirk appeared on his lips. “I have news…”

“ _It better be good…_ ” the call receiver growled. “ _You know I hate it being interrupted while being with Michiko-chan…_ ”

The car started moving as the man spoke again. “I’m sure Michiko’s talented mouth will make it up for you but believe me it’s worth it…”

“ _So hurry and spill it off, Takizawa! I can’t wait longer!_ ” the other growled causing a small giggle on the man’s lips.

“Our little lost puppy finally appeared…”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 6! ^_^ I'm really sorry for posting it this late but last week was a total mess. I even had to travel back to Paris just for some issue with my university.... >< But here it is - once again long (almost 6.000 words)! xD  
First of all, we finally have Sakuraiba first smexy time!!! Yay! I wanted it to be sexy but mostly emotional... they're both dealing with many things and I tried to portray as much as possible that aspect. Masaki revealed a few things... His parents have commited suicide... in the following chapters you will find out what has happened to his life but at least he had the courage to reveal to Sho that he's the little kid! As for Sho, the things that Masaki saw on his body were marks... he had passed through tough moments... not much has been revealed yet but he will open his heart to Masaki! I promise you! :) They will talk more in the next one! ;)  
Now on the other hand we have Ohmiya! Remember when I say that they will play an important role. There's something with Nino... you'll find out very soon! ^^  
I know I have left Jun and Toma out of this chapter but it would turn into a monster so thought to concentrate on them in the next one! And as for the last scene we have new arrivals! lol And there's some kind of cliff (?)... I don't know... :P Anyway more answers are waiting for you!

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

p.s. The last part of "The Deal" will be posted tomorrow! *bows apologetically*

 

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 


	7. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: PG15 - R

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

  


 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/50785.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51448.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51535.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51911.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/52259.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/53051.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 7

  


 

Sho opened his eyes with a small frown. From the sunrays that were invading in the room he knew it must already be nine o’ clock. He sat up on the bed and saw that he was alone. _Masaki…?_ He climbed down his bed and a shy smile appeared on his lips. He could hear sounds coming from outside. He brushed his teeth and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Luckily, today there was no school. He couldn’t deny himself that he felt a bit awkward and if they had to be at school then he wouldn’t know how the other would be. Many things had happened and he still felt that he had a lot to talk about.  
  
He walked towards the kitchen where he saw Masaki preparing breakfast wearing his boxers and his shirt half opened while humming a song that he didn’t know. He leaned on the wall next to him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. It was the first time that he had seen the other like that… relaxed… with his walls down… it almost felt as if he was happy. Sho was smiling fondly as he thought that he could have played a tiny role in that. His eyes moved to the small painting on his fridge. He still found it hard to believe that this man in front of him was his ‘buddy’, yet also as if it was the most natural thing in the world… he felt connected to him… as if he was the person that could understand him the most, the same way he could do so as well…  
  
The sound of oil boiling in the frying pan was surprisingly melodic to his ears… probably because it was accompanied with the sight in front of his eyes.  _My Masaki, you’re so beautiful…_  
  
\---  
  
 _“Onii-san! I knew you were strong enough to do it!”_  
  
 _Sho’s eyes rolled as he listened to the voice of his usual visitor._  
  
 _“And I knew that you would be here to disturb me!”_  
  
 _The young boy pouted. “I don’t disturb you! I just cheered you up you stubborn!”_  
  
 _Sho’s eyes widened. ‘Did he just…?’ he looked at the young boy who was running away._  
  
 _“You know he has a point there!”_  
  
 _Sho sighed as he turned his head. “Please, Satoshi-kun…”_  
  
 _“And you think so too… Otherwise you wouldn’t be frowning like you do… I have seen him going to several patients but never was this close to someone… perhaps because you are young… perhaps he looks at you and sees his older brother or he simply found you interesting… and as you know children have good insight with people. But tell me, Sho-kun, haven’t you asked yourself why he’s always at the hospital? Or why he keeps following people around? You really are stubborn… stubborn to remain focused on your problems! And you can’t lie to me… Yesterday, when he didn’t show up you would look at the door of your room several times and even sighed at some point. There’s no point in hiding from me! For once accept someone else’s care like you do subconsciously and get over with your annoying stubbornness!”_  
  
 _Sho frowned and ticked his tongue against his teeth. He felt irritated mostly because he felt that the other was right._  
  
 _Sighing he helped himself sit back on the wheelchair. “You know… you almost sound like sensei in our evening group…”_  
  
 _Satoshi. “I’ll take that as a compliment! Sensei is really a good model to look up to!”_  
  
 _Sho growled but said nothing more. He pushed his wheels towards the back garden where he had seen the young boy run to. ‘Yesterday, I sighted because I was relieved not because I was missing him… or…’ He saw him sitting on one of the benches with his head hanged down. He looked miserable and Sho felt his heart clenching at the sight. He sighed but this time because he was irritated with himself. Looking at the small boy he realized that it hadn’t even crossed his mind why he was there. He came closer pushing the wheels slowly._  
  
 _“Hey…”_  
  
 _The young boy turned his back on him. “I just wanted to cheer you up so that you can stop sitting on this chair…” he mumbled with a pout._  
  
 _“I know that and I’m sorry…” Sho mumbled truthfully this time. “I just have many things in my mind… It’s not as eas-”_  
  
 _“You shouldn’t!” the young boy cut him off turning his head so that their eyes could meet. “You only have to do your best and get out of here!”_  
  
 _“Tell me, why are you always in the hospital? Are you ill?” Sho asked curious, reflecting on Satoshi’s words from before._  
  
 _“No…” the young boy replied lowering his head. “It’s not me… but you should fight for your life! There are other patients who are truly ill and even if they are really small… really small” he showed how much he meant with his hands “they keep on fighting!”_  
  
 _Sho could feel that he was referring to someone specifically but dared to ask no more. It was obvious that he wouldn’t speak._  
  
 _“Ok… You win!” Sho raised his hands in the air as if he was surrendering to the enemy. “I promise you to do my best from now on!”_  
  
 _The kid’s face lightened up at the hearing of Sho’s last words. “Yay!” he jumped off the bench standing next to him. “I’m sure you will do great!”_  
  
 _Sho started to feel a bit weird as the other kept staring at him closely. “Wh- what is it now?” he asked with a playful pout. It almost felt as if he was a kid himself._  
  
 _“You shouldn’t make your hair yellow again… Black is better!”_  
  
 _Sho raised his eyebrow. His black hair had started growing back as he didn’t have the way to dye it in the hospital._  
  
 _“What?! Now you will judge how I look?! You sound more like my cousin than I could possibly think… perhaps I should introduce him to you… then you could judge me together!” he sounded not irritated. He was actually having fun seeing the way the other looked confused._  
  
 _“I just believe that you must be beautiful with black hair!” and with that the kid ran away._  
  
 _Sho kept looking at the boy’s silhouette till it disappeared. ‘Beautiful huh?!’ Sho thought amused._  
  
 _“You’re smiling… that’s new…” a voice was heard from behind. Turning around he saw his cousin looking at him with tilted head. “I should congratulate whoever has succeeded that! Who is it?”_  
  
 _Sho looked at the direction where the young boy had run. ‘My buddy…’ he thought surprising himself with the way he called the boy but quickly an even wider smile appeared on his lips this time. “Jun…?”_  
  
 _“Yes?” the other asked as he sat on the bench close to him._  
  
 _“Do you think that I’d look better with black hair?”_  
  
 _The question seemed to take Jun by surprise. “You…?” Immediately his lips curving into a smirk. “I don’t think… I’m sure of it! Why? You think of finally getting rid of it?”_  
  
 _Sho shrugged his shoulders. “I guess it’s about time for a change… Don’t you agree?”_  
  
 _Jun threw himself on Sho hugging him tightly. “I couldn’t agree more, Sho! I knew that you’d be clever enough to choose the right thing! We will fight together!”_  
  
 _Sho only nodded. Perhaps his buddy was right. He should fight the most he can…_  
  
\---  
  
Sho smiled at the piece of memory that came to his mind before turning his attention back to Masaki, surprised to find him staring back at him with a small smirk at the corner of his lips. “Am I this handsome, _Sho_ …? That I’ve made you look this lost?”  
  
Sho just smiled as he came closer to the other, his hand taking a small tuft of hair and placing it behind his ear.  
  
“You know you are, Masaki…” his voice serious; something that seemed to take aback the younger one who gasped. “And seeing you like this in my kitchen, preparing breakfast… you couldn’t have been more…”  
  
“You are a liar…” Masaki replied with narrowed eyes. “Your mind was elsewhere…”  
  
Sho muffled a small laugh. “I happened to remember how someone had told me years ago that I’d look beautiful in my natural color of hair…”  
  
Masaki bit his lower lip. “Sho…” his voice suddenly sounded weak… questioning.  
  
“And I thought that that could apply to this someone as well…” Sho replied fast and pecked his younger lover’s lips. “Let’s eat… It smells delicious…”  
  
Masaki reluctantly took the hand that Sho had offered to him and followed him in the living room.  
  
He was made to sit next to the other, their arms brushing against each other. “Don’t look troubled, Masaki… please… let’s eat…”  
  
“… and then we should talk…” Masaki whispered with his gaze locked on his lap.  
  
“We will do whatever you want… But now it’d be a pity to let everything turn cold…” Sho smiled when he heard Masaki’s stomach growling. “See?” he said in an amused tone “Your stomach agrees with me! So be a good boy and open your mouth!”  
  
“I can eat by myself!” Masaki said in a fake irritated way just to hide his blush.  
  
“I know you can but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to pamper you… because I want and…” he leaned closer to Masaki’s ear “… you look particularly cute when you blush…”  
  
Masaki pouted. He didn’t say anything against it. He almost felt as if he was betraying his little angel feeling this happy but the truth is that he was… and for once he felt like letting go and enjoy it to the fullest.  
………………………………………..  


Takkey entered the traditional house in the west suburbs in Tokyo. The neighborhood was actually good and he knew that the one he was meeting with preferred it as a cover. Outside everything looked normal. It was the inside that indicated what kind of person lived there. There were two men behind the main entrance welcoming him. He didn’t need to announce any names. He was the second in charge. Many things had changed… that included their gang. From Yankees they had turned into “boss’” servants. He didn’t care much about the title. What mattered was that he had the money he wanted and the security to go on without having to deal with the police.  
  
He walked down the corridor that led to the back rooms of the house. The door of the main bedroom was half opened revealing a young woman, he was seeing for the first time, sleeping on the double bed naked and uncovered from the waist and up. _Always so eager…_ he thought smirking as he finally reached the door he wanted. He made a nod to the man standing outside and slid it open. He entered, finding the other standing with his back on him looking outside the window.  
  
“Takizawa…”  
  
Takkey looked at the other man with a smirk.  “I’m really sorry I disturbed you earlier but I thought that the news would be entertaining!”  
  
“Of course they would be! I’ve been craving to have a reason to get close to our lost puppy but couldn’t… that… till now…”  
  
Takkey muffled a laugh as he sat on the chair he found on his right. “You never forgave him…”  
  
“We were the ones who introduced him to the gang and he immediately found his way to the top… How could I?”  
  
“It’s not as if he liked leader… and we don’t know what the relationship between them actually was…”  
  
“Oh c’mon! I had you for cleverer, Takizawa!” the other one said lighting up a cigarette. “He made him his bitch and the puppy didn’t lose his chance!”  
  
Takkey lowered his head. It was a fact that there was a bond between their once leader and Sakurai Sho but he wasn’t sure about the whole connection.  
  
“I don’t say that there wasn’t some fuck but I don’t know for sure if Sakurai Sho used it to make himself powerful as you say… his case is unique…”  
  
“And that’s why he gets on my nerves even more… he was covered from both sides… even now we can’t touch him directly…” the cigarette was left on the ashtray half smoked.  
  
“You chose it that way!”  
  
“You really think that even if I didn’t work this way, we wouldn’t be obliged to keep our hands off Sakurai?! If so, then you’re naïve!” the other replied loud, his face red with anger.  
  
“But now you have found the perfect target, right?”  
  
The other relaxed. “Well, a case that was only for money now has evolved into something like that… It’s really a miracle!”  
  
“And the boy is beautiful!”  
  
“I don’t care about that… All I care is to see Sakurai’s face turn green…”  
  
“So, I guess you’ll make your move fast?” Takkey asked even if he already knew the answer.  
  
“Tonight…I say to visit a particular host club…” the other said smirking widely. “You’re invited, _of course…_!”  
  
“I’ll make sure I will be there!” Takkey replied and turned around to leave.  
  
“If interested, you can have Mariko-chan… she’s a pro…”  
  
Takkey raised his eyebrow. “You mean the one on your bed? Never thought you were the sharing type of guy…”  
  
“I knew you’d already have a look!” the other replied amused. “Pretty thing but not for more than once… You can have her! I’m too happy right now to even care about a whore…”  
  
Takkey shook his head as he walked out of the room. _You’re unbelievable…_ He had made a few steps ahead when he saw the young woman looking around in the corridor with the white sheets covering his nakedness.  
  
“Mariko-chan, isn’t it?” he asked glad to see that she immediately smiled seductively. “Would you like some company?” he almost burst into laughs when he saw her biting her lip, looking down hypothetically shy while making sure a part of her leg was in plain view. _She is a pro…_ He thought amused as he led her to the guest room. Once the door was closed, she immediately threw the sheets on the floor, looking at him invitingly. He took his shirt off coming closer to her with a smirk on his face. _Today will definitely be an interesting day!_  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
Jun was looking at the old photo in his hand, tears making it look blurry. It was the photo of his then boyfriend in front of some boxes. They had just moved in their apartment. He would call it hole, small and old as it was, but to them back then was their paradise. They had just finished high-school and had decided to live together. Knowing that none of them had the support of their families – not only because they were gay but mostly because in the world of rich relationships were business – since they were at least ‘not friendly’ with each other.  
  
Jun still remembered how happy they were once they found their part-time jobs that allowed them to be able to rent that small apartment. The floor was creaking, the furniture was old but it was _theirs_.  
  
\---  
  
 _“Don’t!” Jun said as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand away from the box. “Don’t open them yet!”_  
  
 _Toma frowned. “If we don’t open, we won’t finish, Jun… and tomorrow we have classes and after that work!”_  
  
 _“I know! I know! Just a photo! A welcome photo… please!”_  
  
 _Toma sighed, knowing well how stubborn his boyfriend was. “One!”_  
  
 _Jun smiled as he took out his phone. “Smile!” the click was heard and Jun had tears in his eyes. “You look perfect, Toma!”_  
  
 _“Now, crybaby… leave the phone there and come and help me! If not, I’ll be the one to decide where everything goes!”_  
  
 _Jun cleared his throat as he kneeled at the other side of the box. “Is this a threat?”_  
  
 _“No…” Toma whispered leaning closer. “This is a fact. Now hurry up and help me! And who knows?! I might wash your back!” his lips were almost touching Jun’s who was smirking._  
  
 _“Always a pervert…”_  
  
 _Toma laughed as he started taking their things out. “You are the reason for it…”_  
  
 _Jun placed the books he was holding on the floor next to him and held Toma’s hand in his. “I love you, Toma…”_  
  
 _“You know I hate to be sappy but I love you too, Jun…”_  
  
\---  
  
Jun was still lost in his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. His heart started pounding fast when he saw the caller’s name. _Toma…_  
  
“Yes?” his voice sounded trembling, tiny.  
  
“ _Matsumoto-kun?_ ” Jun flinched at the way the other called him but tried not to show it. “ _Are you alright? Were you sleeping? If so, I can call you later…_ ”  
  
“No! No… I was just wandering around the house, doing nothing… as usual…”  
  
“ _You?! Doing nothing?! You really have changed a lot…_ ” it seemed as if the words were thoughts that the other happened to mumble out loud before he changed the tone. “ _I called you because I found some information concerning this Aiba Masaki…_ ”  
  
Jun stood up from the chair. “What information?”  
  
“ _We can’t say that by the phone. If you want, we can meet in a café or restaurant and_ -”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be wiser to be somewhere more discreet?”  
  
The other made a pause. “ _You might be right… Then how about we make an appointment in my office this Monday?_ ”  
  
“I was actually thinking that we could meet today. On Monday, I have important meetings and my schedule is tight…” Jun whispered. He didn’t have any important meetings but he didn’t want to see the other in any office. “If you liked, you could come here. I have given my housekeeper the day free so there won’t be a problem of being heard or disturbed… unless if you don’t want to because you have already plans and-”  
  
“ _Fine… Just send me your address…_ ”  
  
“Ok. Then I’ll see you in a while…” Jun whispered.  
  
“ _Ok_ ” the answer was short.  
  
Jun sighed as he looked at his now dark phone screen. _Focus, Jun… this is about Sho._  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang and Jun thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He opened the door revealing his old boyfriend dressed in a pair of jeans with a blue shirt over a white T-shirt. That way he looked younger, reminding him how much he loved being dressed casually.  
  
“Here, I brought some fruit cakes… you can put the coffee…”  
  
Jun took the bag with a trembling hand. He was speechless.  
  
The other looked at him with a frown. “You still like them… or I made a mistake?”  
  
Jun shook his head as if he realized that he was once again lost in his thoughts. “No! I do like them! I was just surprised that you still remembered…”  
  
Toma commented nothing. He entered in the apartment. “Your apartment looks nice, cozy…”  
  
“It is… Make yourself comfortable while I make some coffee…”  
  
After a couple of minutes, they were sitting on the sofa both staring at the cups in front of them.  
  
“So… what did you find out?” Jun dared to speak first.  
  
“He’s cornered by a gang. He owes money… but the thing is that it’s impossible such a gang to be able to lend this much. I asked around and came across someone named Takizawa. Does it say anything to you?”  
  
Jun shook his head negatively. “No. Sho never mentioned anything about his gang or any of the members… What about him?”  
  
“They are meeting up with him… the ones that deal with this Aiba Masaki, I mean. I don’t think he’s the boss and I’m not sure that we’re talking about Yakuza but-”  
  
“There’s definitely a boss behind…”  
  
“That’s certain… The thing is that we’re talking about lots of money… The loan must be relatively new...”  
  
“But why would he need so much money?”  
  
“Because of his younger brother… Now he’s almost eleven years old. He needs a donor… more information was impossible. You know how medical confidentiality works…”  
  
Jun was shocked. “But what about his parents? Don’t they have any economical sources? Do they even know that he works as a host?”  
  
“Dead… Suicide. Ten years ago…”  
  
“Oh my God…” Jun whispered realizing that the situation was more complicated than he initially thought. “But… Wait a minute… if this happened ten years ago, he would still be a kid… so that means he needed a foster family… or did he end up in an orphanage? And even if so who took the responsibility for his brother?”  
  
“There was an adoption…”  
  
“Adoption?! Then, he has a family! His brother is still underage. He should be under their care…”  
  
“No… I found the papers… That was easier… The one who adopted them asked for Aiba Masaki to have the complete guardianship of his younger brother once he would turn adult and so it happened. I don’t know the reasons for it but… look…”  
  
He took out the copies he had brought with him and placed them on the small table in front of them. Jun couldn’t believe it. _He…? And why didn’t he say anything at all?!_  
  
“Matsumoto-kun…?”  
  
Jun had his hands clenched into fists at his sides, his eyes tightly closed. “Please… If you call me Matsumoto-kun once again I will scream!”  
  
Toma gasped at the sight of Jun fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes in front of him.  
  
“I-”  
  
“I don’t ask you to call me Jun… like when we were intimate neither crybaby like when you were teasing me nor Jun-chan when we were having fun… I just ask you to call me Jun-kun or Jun-san… but Matsumoto… I can’t stand it!” Jun burst without even realizing it. Looking at his old boyfriend’s expression, he bit his lower lip guiltily. “I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to yell… It’s just that I can’t stand being called Matsumoto by you…”  
  
Toma kept staring at the other without a single word.  
  
“I know I might not have the right to but I can’t help it! It may sound selfish on my part but I really can’t…” Toma said nothing. Jun felt him moving slightly on his seat and sighed. “Can you…” Jun cleared his throat. “Do you have any pictures, something?”  
  
Toma remained a bit lost for a few seconds before handing a USB to Jun. “Here’s everything I could find…” he said in the end trying to change the subject as fast as possible.  
  
Jun looked at it and nodded. “Thank you…”  
  
“I must go now…”  
  
Jun nodded again and stood up. “Of course. It’s already late. Thanks for all your help”  
  
“It’s ok…” the other mumbled without meeting Jun’s gaze on him. “Bye… Jun-kun…”  
  
“Bye… Toma-kun…” Jun whispered as he saw the other leaving. He closed the door and went back to the sofa where he found the cups still having coffee inside. He threw it in the sink. He was working mechanically. He tried to get rid of the images of Toma being this nervous next to him. It was painful… mostly because he was the reason for it. _I have to focus…_  
  
He took a quick shower and put on his pajamas taking the small USB with him. He sat on the bed and took his laptop with him. He opened the files, surprised to see a bunch of photos. There was a photo of the gang having cornered Masaki and then he saw them with a man. He didn’t know him but assumed it was the one Toma had spoken of. In one the same man appeared wearing only a T-shirt. Jun’s eyes bulged. _It… It can’t be… Sho…_  
  
He was walking up and down in the room, his hand brushing every now and then through his hair. The sky had turned dark. “I have to…” He grabbed his phone and pressed the call button.  
  
“ _Hello?_ ”  
  
“This is Matsumoto Jun”  
  
After a long pause he heard the other replying. “ _Where do I owe this honor?_ ”  
  
“I found some interesting things…”  
  
“ _You put your little bitch dig things? I thought that was an old story…_ ”  
  
Jun tried to calm himself when he heard Toma being called like that by taking a few deep breaths. “I am visiting your office this Monday. You better have your employees informed!” and with that ended the call.  
  
 _Calling Toma ‘my little bitch’… Asshole!_ It was for Sho… but then again… Toma… was he this selfish? He couldn’t find the answer. Everything was clear now and it had caused him a headache.  
  
He went to the kitchen to fill himself up a glass of water and saw the cakes that were still there. He took one and took a small bite. It was delicious. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
To: **Ikuta Toma**  
 _Loved the cake. Thank you and_  
 _I’m sorry…_  
 _Jun_  
  
 _I’m sorry Toma… but I still love you… and I think that once I’m done with him, I’ll be selfish once again…_  
 ………………………………………….  
  
  
Sho was looking at his lover who was getting ready for his work at the club. The day had passed by like a lightning… It had been like a dream and now it looked terribly like reality… a reality he didn’t like. He wished they could spend their days cuddling on the sofa, next to each other… talking about things… holding each other’s hands… exactly like they had spent their evening.  
  
***  
  
“I was in a neighbor friend” Masaki started speaking, leaning closer to Sho whose hug tightened around him. “We were playing with his soccer ball when I heard screams. Something inside of me broke… I ran to my house and I saw them… their lifeless bodies were on the floor. There was blood… I ran away… I went to the hospital. You had already left. I only had… one friend and my beautiful angel… my little brother who was only one at the moment… I needed someone…” Masaki continued after having taken a deep breath. “I went to my brother’s room finding him sleeping in one of those special beds; he had to use oxygen… I couldn’t completely understand what it meant but I knew it was important… Without it he would die… And then I realized something… that even if I smiled, nothing had gone right. I was left alone…”  
  
“My friend did the best he could but I was only ten at the moment and he was really young… what could he do? I remember the doctors came in and found me on the chair next to my brother… he was the only one left to me… I had to protect him… but I couldn’t… I met… police officers… social workers… psychologists… friends of my family or so I thought. They were claiming that they would be our foster parents just because they wanted to sound good people to others. They would only take the money but they never cared… they always showed it… and I realized that I was nothing but stupid… Smile wasn’t a part of this world… because there was nothing but dirt and pain… I remember every after some months I was with a luggage in hand moving from house to house. I was never welcomed. At some point, it stopped. The doctors were kind enough to give me a small room next to Yusuke’s one after he had been transferred from the infant to the children’s section. Perhaps because I was older...? I don’t know but then I realized that I had to live on my own. I couldn’t expect from the others… I continued school because I needed it if I wanted to work and earn enough money to take care of him. I owed it to my little angel because he had done nothing wrong yet he was doomed to remain in the hospital almost since he had opened his eyes. My parents might have proved not strong enough but I had sworn I wouldn’t. No matter what…”  
  
Sho had tears in his eyes but blinked them away. “That’s why you work in the host club…”  
  
Masaki lowered his head. “Yes… From the moment I became an adult I did. I had to help Yusuke…”  
  
“But…” Sho took a deep breath not knowing how to continue. “I thought that the salary along with the tips was more than enough to cover your expenses. Why would you-”  
  
Masaki lowered his head as if he was ashamed. “Why would I be an occasionally luxury whore?”  
  
“Masaki, never call yourself like that!” Sho said louder than expected causing the younger one to shrivel more in his arms. “I’ve told you never downgrade yourself!”  
  
“I’ve learnt to speak the truth without covers, Sho… Yusuke needed a surgery last year and I still didn’t work in the club. I remember I was lost… even talking to myself about what could I do on my own. My friend had offered me his help he had almost paid for the surgery but I declined. I needed to do it on my own. Yusuke had _me_ to rely on. One day I was approached by a supposed-to-be co-founder of a company that could help people in need like me… They could loan me the money I needed… I almost screamed from happiness… No bank did that, you see… little did I know back then…”  
  
“Yakuza?” Sho asked terrified.  
  
“I don’t think so… If it was yakuza, I wouldn’t be here talking to you…”  
  
“Do you pay?”  
  
“I do, Sho… but they want a small entertaining… that’s what you found them do… It’s a reminder if you want…” Masaki laughed bitterly. “A reminder of my stupidity... I count it as another lesson… I’ve learnt to pay attention to no one… believe no one… I would only gain pain…”  
  
“Masaki, I…” Sho was hushed by Masaki’s lips.  
  
“I believe you… I didn’t… I thought that you knew my story when I saw the painting… I thought you were only there because you wanted to earn the good image… or take advantage of me because you felt attracted to me… but I believe you even though I’m scared…” Masaki whispered turning his gaze away.  
  
“Scared…? Why?” Sho caressed Masaki’s soft hair.  
  
“Because once again I feel happy…”  
  
“You’re not alone, Masaki. You-”  
  
“I will deal with my problems alone!”  
  
Sho brought the other on him rubbing his back. “You will… and I’ll be there for you however and whenever you need me…”  
  
“Sho… What about school?” Masaki dared to ask. “I’ve caused so many problems… I…” he bit his trembling lip not knowing what more to say.  
  
“They will eventually forget if not understand. I will fight. Now, that I can understand you and have you by my side I will fight but I want you to promise me something”  
  
Masaki frowned. “What?”  
  
“You will study… every day… I can help you, if you want. But this year you will graduate… I want to be able to be with you freely… to walk next to you proudly… I want you next spring to stop being a student…”  
  
“Sho… I… ok… if you promise me something in return”  
  
“Anything!” Sho replied fast.  
  
“You will never be ashamed of any of your scars… These prove your strength…” Sho gulped. “Promise me!” Masaki insisted louder this time.  
  
“I promise you I will… try…”  
  
Masaki cupped the other’s cheeks and pecked his lips. “That’s enough…”  
  
“Together…” Sho whispered intertwining their hands together.  
  
“Together…” whispered Masaki with a wide smile. In his eyes there was still fear but there was also a sparkle… It was small but to Sho it was a beginning… difficult but there was hope.  
  
They spoke about many things… their favorite season… their favorite food… color… It felt as if a weight had been lifted. Sho knew that he had to speak but Masaki’s story was enough. He couldn’t believe how beautiful was the younger one as he smiled, as he looked at him with excitement. He could somehow recognize his ‘buddy’ and he couldn’t have been happier than seeing that this small kid was still somewhere deep inside Masaki.  
  
No one realized how they fell asleep as they were, with the time having passed by.  
  
“I have to get ready for the work… Could I borrow one of your shirts? Just for tonight…” Masaki asked, obviously anxious. He had to be ready for the club.  
  
Sho’s heart sank but nodded. He couldn’t do anything at least at the moment, could he?  
  
***  
  
“Please… don’t look at me like that… It’s not like I enjoy it…” Masaki whined wrapping his arms around Sho’s neck. He was dressed with his hair styled. He leaned closer so that the other could almost feel his mouth on his ear. “Apart perhaps from you… I was surprised to find my new teacher there… lost and dizzy. I had already checked him out at school and when I saw him there I knew I wanted to taste him… even if I didn’t want to admit it myself…” Masaki said teasingly, making Sho to muffle a laugh.  
  
“You… you had checked me out…?” Sho mumbled embarrassed and excited in the same time.  
  
Masaki giggled looking innocent… as if he wasn’t wearing the clothes he was at the moment. “Such a sexy ass couldn’t pass unnoticed and you know it…”  
  
Sho cleared his throat feeling completely embarrassed. “Come… I’ll drive you there and then I’ll come back when it closes”  
  
Masaki tried to complain but Sho had already opened the door. Sighing, Masaki followed the other. He entered Sho’s car.  
  
“You don’t have to…”  
  
Sho turned on the engine and leaned to Masaki’s side kissing his cheek. “I have to… because I’m your boyfriend!”  
  
Masaki looked at the other surprised but quickly smiled seeing the warm look in the large, almond-like eyes. _My boyfriend…_  
………………………………………………  
  
  
Masaki was ready to welcome the customer of the night. He always wished time would pass fast but this time more than ever. It was half an hour that he hadn’t been in Sho’s arms and he already felt empty. He saw the owner making a small nod and went close.  
  
“Your client is over there. Table four, the one on the right. He asked for you specifically and ordered the most expensive drink in the club. He must have lots of money…”  
  
“I will do my best. I’ll never let you down, Sir”  
  
The owner just smiled.  
  
Masaki composed himself. From now on he wasn’t Masaki. His name was Akihiro. He walked through the tables and saw the man better. He was young, probably around Sho’s age like the one sitting next to him. He pulled out his best charming smile and sat next to him, making sure his hand made a small contact with the other’s leg. It was a simple trick but it worked all the time.  
  
“I’m Akihiro, at your service”  
  
He saw the man smiling at him. “Nice to meet you Akihiro… rumors had it you were beautiful…” he threw a quick glance to his friend before continuing “Now, I see that they were wrong… because you are _exquisite_ …”  
  
Masaki lowered his gaze as usual to such lame comments. “Your name, Sir?”  
  
“You can call me Yuu…”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 7! ^_^ From now on, the chapters will come once a week as they should have! ^^" The temperature here in Athens was stuck on 38-40 degrees for almost a week and I felt paralyzed by it... Sorry! ><" But once again you got a loooong chapter (almost 6.000 words ;D)! *bows apologetically*  
We found out more about Sakuraiba! Masaki revealed many things about his past and more will come in the next one - even if it's not from him but others... you'll see! ;) We also had some Junma! I implied some things there - small details but are hints ;) - and we had some progress! It seems that Jun has figured out some things! You'll find out in the next chapter! And we had the gang... Takkey and Yokoyama - both of them are really cute but they could pull off the dark characters don't you agree? - I mean... I've even made Satoshi the evil one in 'Profession: Gigolo'! xD So, hopefully they were ok!  
I promise you will have Ohmiya in the next one! ^^

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: R - NC17(ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/50785.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51448.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51535.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51911.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/52259.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/53051.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/53934.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 8

  


  
Masaki stopped his steps as he caught Sho being pointed and laughed at by a group of students of the A class. His heart sank. The other didn’t show it but he knew that it was hurting him inside. He had seen him breaking with tears even if he had tried to look strong. And what was the worst was the fact that all of this was his fault and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get to accept the fact that the other was having troubles because of him. He bit his lower lip desiring nothing else but to go and hug him… kiss his sadness away but he couldn’t.  
  
“You really like him, don’t you? Now that you learnt that he plays in the same team and has a certain path…”  
  
Masaki frowned as he turned his head catching one of his classmates with three others standing a little behind. The other hadn’t had the chance to finish his words; Masaki had caught him by the collar and brought his face close to his so that their noses bumped on each other.  
  
“You don’t want to mess with me!” he growled, his eyes throwing fire. “You better shut the fuck up or I’ll make the face of yours new! Got me, asshole?”  
  
“Aiba!” Masaki hissed annoyed at the hearing of Matsuda-sensei’s voice. “You want to get expelled?”  
  
“He’s the one who says bullshit and I’ll be the one getting expelled?! Nice system!”  
  
The teacher came closer with narrowed eyes. “Furimoto is an excellent student, having taken a scholarship for Todai and you want to tell me that he had nothing better than provoke _you_?! I will not take such lies into consideration this time and you should be lucky that I won’t mention your language to Hoshitaka-sensei!”  
  
Masaki’s hands clenched into fists when he saw Furimoto and his two friends mocking him behind the teacher’s back.  
  
“Apologize to them!” Matsuda demanded only to gain a ‘fuck you all’ as a reply with Masaki running towards the roof. His stare was met with Sho’s and couldn’t handle it anymore. Not when he saw disappointment in the eyes of the man he was in love with.  
  
The door behind him banged on the wall but he didn’t even care. He took his cigarettes out and went to sit at his favorite corner. No one dared to come up there so he was sure that he wouldn’t have unnecessary encounters. His eyes were following the smoke as it went up in the air till it disappeared completely. He wished all the problems could go like that but he knew that was not a chance.  
  
“Masaki…”  
  
Masaki sighed as he heard Sho’s voice.  
  
“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to-”  
  
“Didn’t you promise me that you’ll try your hardest to finish school?” Sho replied calmly.  
  
“I did but I couldn’t stand it… Seeing assholes pointing at you, laughing mockingly at you… And then… that Furimoto being the worst bastard but hiding behind his excellent grades and scholarship… ‘He will go to Todai’… Fuck him and Todai!” Masaki burst his anger out.  
  
“First of all, I wished you used better language”  
  
Masaki frowned and looked directly at Sho who was smiling as he took the lit cigarette from his hand and threw it on the floor. “Use better language?! I can’t when he’s such a dick! And it’s not the first time… he likes provoking me and seeing me take all the blame afterwards while he plays the victim…”  
  
“I know…” Sho whispered, causing Masaki’s eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
“You…”  
  
“I know because I’ve learnt that people are not always what they seem so I always took close notice of everyone and that included you…”  
  
“Then why are you asking me to let him do as he likes?”  
  
“Masaki, I thought you were smarter than this. You said yourself that he provokes you… He wouldn’t do that, if he didn’t know he could succeed into bringing you to your limits. If he knew his provokes had no effect on you, he’d stop… I want you to prove to anyone what you are worth of… I want you to shut all of them up!” he came closer making sure Masaki’s eyes were looking directly at his. “I mean both students and teachers!”  
  
“But it’s because of me that you-”  
  
“What happened, happened. I told you, as long as I know that you try your best, I don’t care about whoever might say anything! Understand?”  
  
Masaki was about to answer when he saw Matsuda-sensei opening the door.  
  
“I understand, Sakurai-sensei. I’m really sorry for my earlier behavior. Excuse me!” and with that grabbed his bag and stood in front of the other teacher who was looking at him rather confused.  
  
“I’m sorry for earlier, Matsuda-sensei” his voice sounded harsh. All he wanted to do was to send the other to hell but he couldn’t. Not when what he wanted even more than that was to make his lover proud of him.  
  
“So what?! You suddenly decided to have manners?” the teacher said ironically. “But at least is a start…” he mumbled when he saw Masaki not even flinch at his words.  
  
“Excuse me…” Masaki whispered and quickly opened the door and ran down the stairs.  
  
Matsuda muffled a small laugh when he turned his attention to Sho. “That’s something new… How on earth were you able to tame him?”  
  
Sho cleared his throat. “Matsuda-sensei, we’re talking about a young man not some kind of wild animal. I didn’t tame him… I just talked to him… calmly and with _respect_. Whether you want to believe me or not, if the others approach all people equally, then they might realize their mistakes. It’s in their nature to choose the right thing over the bad. As for those who might have chosen the wrong path, that might be the reason of lack of respect and pure interest. It’s a way to attract their attention, even if they do it subconsciously. I guess I’m the live example. I never denied my past but I’m determined to be known for my present…” Sho went to the door. “As long as there’s good will to overcome labels, then things could be a lot easier. Excuse me, class is about to start…”  
  
***  
  
Masaki could feel all his classmates mumbling things as he went to sit at his desk.  
  
“Oh… look at him… now he wants to play the role of the good student…” Someone from the right row said out loud followed by tens of laughs.  
  
“Perhaps he realized that Sakurai will not be tempted by the bad boy…” another one said.  
  
“Yeah! I guess he must be desperate to have Sakurai fuck him!”  
  
“Well, I understand him in a way… I wouldn’t say no to Sakurai-sensei…” Suzuki Tamiko said with a smirk.  
  
“Tamiko-chan, you wouldn’t say no to anyone…”  
  
“You wished, Tanaka…” the girl responded leaning way too close to the other. “Sakurai Sho is really sexy and after I found out his past it made him look even sexier in my eyes. He must be really good in the bed!”  
  
“Perhaps, that’s why Aiba has decided to be here today… I’m sure he has experience with gang members… They seem particularly fond of them!” Tanaka responded and almost everyone in the class burst into laughs. “Perhaps his image of ‘get out of my way’ is just a cover… Perhaps all he wants to scream is ‘Yes! Sakurai-sensei hit me more… more…’!”  
  
“Are you stupid, Tanaka?” another from their group spoke. “He must be dying to call him ‘Master’!”  
  
Masaki had tried to ignore them but he couldn’t. He wanted to send them to hell but he wouldn’t fall to their trap. He wanted to show Sho his strength but no matter how much he tried, he felt being at the verge of crying. Without saying anything he grabbed his bag and walked towards the door the moment it was opening having as a result to bump into Sho who was entering in the same time. He didn’t dare to meet his eyes when he heard him calling his name questionably.  
  
As he was walking in the corridor all he could hear was the others’ mocking phrase ‘Oh! If that isn’t fate!’  
  
***  
  
Sho kept staring at the closed door before turning his gaze to the rest of the students who were remaining silent. The truth was that he had reached class earlier and had heard what it had been told. His heart clenched as his eyes fell on Masaki’s empty desk but in the same time was proud of his lover. He had left but he hadn’t gripped the bait… and that was a start.  
  
He walked towards his desk and without even saying good morning he started writing a few exercises on the black board. Once finished, he turned around and looked carefully at the students who were looking rather perplexed at him.  
  
“Take out a paper and start losing these exercises. Today, it’s the main semester test!”  
  
“WHAT?! You can’t do that!” Furimoto said out loud.  
  
“Yes, I can!” Sho replied in a tone that sent cold shivers down the spine of the majority of the students in front of him. “It’s either that or the classroom’s expulsion! Your choice!”  
  
“Ex…expulsion…?”  
  
“Disrespect towards your home room teacher and verbal bullying at one of your classmates is I think more than enough reason. I’d suggest you hurry up and start losing the equations written on the board before the bell rings!”  
  
“But…”  
  
“One more word and you’ll lose your scholarship, Furimoto-kun. Be careful!”  
  
Sho started walking up and down between the desks and only smirked at the hearing of mumbles of anger, annoyance and pathetic whines. _You want to play tough; I know better…_  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
Nino had just prepared the last bed for the day when he heard the infirmary door open. _That early…?_ He turned around and saw Masaki standing in the room with red eyes.  
  
“Oh my God, Masaki! What happened?” Nino ran closer. “Did those bastards hit you again? Or-”  
  
“Would you be my teacher?”  
  
Nino was left staring at Masaki confused. “Your teacher?”  
  
“Yes! I want you to help me with math, biology… whichever subjects you can… and your boyfriend is good with language… he knows how to make speeches… Would it be possible to help me with Japanese?”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “Masaki, what happened?”  
  
“I can’t disappoint him, Nino… and the others… they’re all assholes but I want to be stronger than them… I want to beat them, Nino… for him…”  
  
Nino’s lips had curved into a smile. His eyes were teary from happiness. He had been right. Sho was the one to save him… to do what he couldn’t. “Satoshi will definitely help you, Masaki. Even if you’re stubborn, you know he cares for you…”  
  
“I don’t know if he cares for me but I can guess that he’s a man of stubbornness!” Masaki smirked at the view of a frowning Nino. “Since he has been for so many years with someone like you…”  
  
Nino could only laugh. “I guess you’re right…” He was ready to speak again when he heard his phone vibrating. Seeing the text, he had just received, all he could do was gulp, positive that his face had turned white.  
  
“Nino, is everything alright?” Masaki asked his friend concerned. “You seem as if you’re about to faint…”  
  
The latter, who seemed to be absent for a few seconds, quickly shook his head, smiling reassuringly. “No! Don’t worry! It was just the bank… You know how much I hate paying bills… it was a bit unexpected, I’d say… That’s all…”  
  
“Yet you insisted on paying Yusuke’s-”  
  
“I just hate spending money for unimportant reasons, Masaki…” Nino replied, this time his voice sounding more playful.  
  
Masaki sighed. “Whatever… So, when could we start?”  
  
“Wow! That’s determination!”  
  
Masaki lowered his head embarrassed. “But there are so many things to learn… and I’m useless…”  
  
“You’re brilliantly clever, Masaki” The nurse came close and grabbed him by his shoulders. “It was your decision not to pay attention at class but once you decided to try the other way, I’m sure sooner than you believe you will be able to make everyone rub their eyes!”  
  
“You always say such things…”  
  
“Not always… I can say a few harsh things when necessary…”  
  
Masaki bit his lower lip guiltily. “At least, you do it when I’m at fault… If you weren’t this young, I’d say you’re behaving as if you were my dad or something…”  
  
Nino gasped surprised but quickly found his composure back. “Rather than a dad, I’d prefer it if you saw me as your older brother, your friend or… someone who simply loves you and cares for you, Masaki”  
  
Masaki smiled as he sniffed his nose throwing his hands around the nurse’s neck. His hug was different from Sho’s but was strangely the same calming. “I’m sorry for all the bullshit I’ve told you, Nino” he whispered tightening his grip.  
  
Nino smiled. “Stupid… Only the ones who are close to someone can actually call them all these names you have said to me… I’d say I’m rather honored!”  
  
Masaki almost laughed. “Nino, I’m serious!”  
  
The older man made Masaki look at him. “And I’m serious as well, Masaki! Come from us in the afternoon we can fix a program so you can catch up with school fast!”  
  
“But Nino, it must be a secret! I’m saying this because Sho works here as well and well, I don’t know… he seems to know all my moves…” the last words were spoken in a shy tone and Nino couldn’t help but smile seeing the faint blush on Masaki’s cheeks.  
  
“You didn’t even have to ask!” Nino winked at him. “But please, go to class now… Second hour is about to start!”  
  
Masaki nodded and went to the door. “Thank you, Nino”  
  
“Go!” Nino replied with a wide smile that soon faded away. His eyes fell on the phone. _How the hell did he find out?_  
……………………………………………………….  
  
  
“Well, well, well… you’re early…”  
  
Jun only smirked as he walked in the big office.  
  
“Coffee perhaps?”  
  
Jun’s smirk grew bigger as he sat on one of the chairs. “It won’t take that long…”  
  
“I feel offended now. We’re supposed to be family…”  
  
“I’m really sorry to have wounded your feelings, _uncle_ ” Jun’s tone being clearly ironic “…but trust me, our conversation won’t take long…”  
  
The older man raised his eyebrow. “I’m listening then… They say time is money!”  
  
“For you is more… threatening innocent people is money…”  
  
“Spill it out already…” the older man hissed.  
  
“It’s simple… Leave Aiba Masaki alone”  
  
“Aiba who?”  
  
“You’re not deaf, nor stupid”  
  
“I’m sorry, does this Aiba you say have anything to do with investments? Perhaps a former customer of yours? You know that I hate to have my way into your business… I want to have top leading companies as my rivals and Matsumoto Corporation is one of them”  
  
Jun looked at the older man with narrowed eyes. “Cut the crap, Sakurai”  
  
The other burst into laughs before turning completely serious. “Such language… Be careful, Jun. You can’t come into my office and speak like that…”  
  
“No…” Jun stood up and leaned closer with his hands resting on the office. “It’s you the one who must be careful, Sakurai. Leave the boy alone! You heard me? You can screw with people who actually have the money! You’ve taken enough already!”  
  
“You’re making a mistake here, Jun. I wasn’t the one who offered his help, it was them that came to me…”  
  
“So, miraculously you regained your memory?! Good… we can understand each other, then! Listen to me carefully… you leave him alone before you get literally screwed… and believe me I’ll take care of that personally…”  
  
Sakurai Shun kept staring at his nephew as he sipped unperturbed his coffee. “I simply want to get my payment back… according to the contract. But tell me why such an interest?”  
  
“Let’s say he’s my good friend…”  
  
The older man smirked. “Ah… Now I get it… You have tasted his little butt…! It can be addictive _I know_ but I didn’t have you for such a weakling… Besides haven’t you that Toma? Hmmm… Never expected you to be such a whore… Interesting… Perhaps that’s the reason you and my son did so well…”  
  
Jun’s eyes widened despite his efforts to remain calm. This man in front of him was the biggest asshole he had ever met in his life. “I can be with whoever I want! But… How could you…? He’s younger than your own son!”  
  
“He might be younger but he is _not_ my son… and the face he had while being fucked was adorable…” he took his phone out. “You want to see? I guess I can do him better than you…”  
  
Jun groaned disgusted. He knew that the other could be bluffing but even if the chances to be true were 1% there was still the possibility of accusing Aiba Masaki as a whore who was used by him in order to bring his uncle down.  
  
“How much?” he asked his eyes locked on the wooden desk.  
  
“What?”  
  
Jun sighed angrily. “Cut the crap and tell me how much?”  
  
“You’re afraid for your little bitch’s reputation? It’s not that it will hurt him anyway…” the older man said mockingly.  
  
“I won’t repeat the question…”  
  
“It’s not a matter to be spoken casually, walls have ears you see… Expect a mail…”  
  
“You will never be satisfied with money, will you?”  
  
Sakurai Shun smiled mischievously. “Never…”  
  
Jun stormed out of the office slamming the door with force behind him.  
  
The older man walked away from his desk and stood next to the window with his mobile in his hand. He pressed the call button and looked outside. “It’s me… You were right. Sho is indeed romantically involved with the boy. That’s even better. Move on with the plan as agreed…” The call ended and a devilish laugh was heard around the walls. “Let’s see who will win this time, Matsumoto…”  
  
***  
  
“Everything went ok!”  
  
“ _He agreed that you paid?_ ”  
  
“He’s obsessive with money…”  
  
“ _He will make his move… He knows about your cousin…_ ”  
  
“I know that. That’s why he will receive a double whammy! He didn’t take notice of me placing the bugs under his desk!” Jun could hear the one at the other end of the line laugh and his heart skipped a beat. “Thank you…”  
  
“ _You don’t need to thank me… I told you, I’d help you…_ ”  
  
Jun was biting his lower lip. “Would you come by this afternoon? I could cook for you dinner, as a thank you…”  
  
“ _I don’t think that-_ ”  
  
“Please, Toma… Just a dinner…”  
  
“ _Jun-kun… I don-_ ”  
  
“Please…” he spoke again this time in a trembling voice. He could hear the other sighing and tried in vain to ease his heartbeat.  
  
“ _Fine…_ ”  
  
“Thank you!” Jun almost cried from happiness. “Then, see you around seven?”  
  
“ _Fine…_ ” the same answer came again before the call was ended.  
  
Jun looked at his phone screen and sighed. _Let me be selfish one last time, Toma… This time I won’t disappoint you… I promise…_  
……………………………………………………..  
  
  
Sho opened the door of his apartment and smiled when he smelt something close to curry coming from the kitchen. “Masaki?” he asked but no answer came.  
  
Confused, he entered inside after having left his bag on the floor close to the entrance. He walked in the kitchen finding no one there. There was a kettle full of curry waiting for him but no sign of Masaki. _He left?_ Sighing, he went to his bedroom and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“Sho… you came back…”  
  
Sho, startled, turned around and found Masaki lying on his bed still in his school uniform. Mixed emotions built inside him as he saw the other coming closer.  
  
“What is it? You find me sexy and you feel guilty for that or you find it inappropriate and you feel guilty for being in a relationship with a student?”  
  
“Perhaps both…” Sho whispered not wanting to lie to the other. “But I can’t help loving you… You know that…” his hands came to wrap around Masaki’s slim waist. “Tell me why are you here?”  
  
Masaki lowered his head. “I shouldn’t have…?”  
  
“No! I like having you here… What I meant is shouldn’t you be at school? If I’m not mistaken, your class still has P.E.!”  
  
“I knew that you would come back home early, so I thought to surprise you!”  
  
“And as your boyfriend, I’m glad… as your teacher though, I’m not…”  
  
“Just for today, Sho! I just had many things in my mind… I…” Masaki looked up meeting Sho’s intense stare. “I promise you I won’t do it again!”  
  
Sho could see that the other was telling the truth and smiled. “I’m here whenever you need me, Masaki…”  
  
“Let’s eat!” Masaki said dragging Sho with him. “I don’t have much time!”  
  
“You work tonight, as well?” Sho asked and no matter how much he tried not to, he knew he sounded bitter.  
  
“Yes… I need to clean my clothes…” Masaki whispered without looking at the other.  
  
“Do you like curry?” Sho asked in an attempt to change the subject and lighten the atmosphere up.  
  
Masaki was biting his lower lip as nodded softly. “Yes… You… don’t?”  
  
Sho smiled. “I love it! Especially if it’s made from my love!” he placed a kiss on Masaki’s cheek and helped him sit next to him.  
  
They ate in silence but no one sought for something else. It was comforting enough just to be next to each other.  
  
“I must go, now…” Masaki whispered as he gave Sho the last plate to get it dry.  
  
Sho finished his task and followed the other to the door. “I’ll be waiting for you at the club”  
  
“You can’t, Sho… you have to wake up early and it’s-”  
  
Sho hushed his boyfriend with a kiss. “I will come… no matter what you say…” he whispered once he broke it.  
  
Masaki felt his cheeks hotter. “Then… you could come to my place, if you want… it’s closer to the club…”  
  
Sho smiled as he brushed his fingers through Masaki’s hair. “I will then…”  
  
“It’s… nothing like yours… I’d call it a hole not apartment but… I’d like you to come…”  
  
“It doesn’t matter how small it is, Masaki because however it is, it’s yours…” Sho said softly and pecked his boyfriend’s lips again. “I’ll see you tonight”  
  
Masaki nodded smiling and quickly put on his shoes and left the apartment.  
………………………………………..  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Masaki was standing in front of the grey door with number 35.  
  
“Why are you hesitating, Masaki-kun?”  
  
Masaki turned around and saw Nino’s boyfriend. “I…”  
  
The other stood next to him and unlocked the door with his keys. “Come in!” he muttered to Masaki before greeting his boyfriend who ran to the door and pecked his lips before turning his attention to Masaki who was standing a few centimeters away.  
  
“Masaki! You came! Have you eaten? If not, don’t hesitate to say so. You know you can act like home! If you’re not hungry, I could just give you some juice or perhaps you prefer coffee? I could-”  
  
“Kazu…” Satoshi hushed his boyfriend with a soft kiss. “Relax… I’m sure, Masaki-kun will ask you whatever he wants!”  
  
“Yeah… sorry…” Nino mumbled but still not having got rid of his nervousness. “So, Masaki?”  
  
Masaki cleared his throat. “I guess an orange juice would be ok? I just had lunch with Sho”  
  
“Of course, you had!” Nino exclaimed with a weird smile before leading Masaki to the living room where he had already prepared the table in front of the sofa with the necessary books and notes. “Wait here! I’ll bring your orange juice and we can start!”  
  
Satoshi came closer to his boyfriend who was muttering things while putting the orange juice bottle back into the refrigerator. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Nino didn’t want to answer and turned to leave when he was stopped by his wrist. “I know you… so, tell me…”  
  
“He knows…”  
  
“Who knows and what?”  
  
“Matsumoto Jun does… I guess the lawyer told him…” Nino whispered in a weak voice.  
  
“The lawyer… he found the papers?”  
  
“Yes… He told me that he needs to talk to me… I’m sure it’s about Yusuke… Masaki will hate me, if he finds out…”  
  
“He won’t hate you… I’m sure Masaki won’t hate you…” Satoshi reassured his lover, stroking softly his nape.  
  
“He will, Satoshi…”  
  
“Why would I hate you, Nino? And what does Yusuke have to do with it?”  
  
Nino froze. He slowly turned his head to the source of the voice. Masaki was standing next to the kitchen door with a perplexed look.  
  
“Why would I hate you, Nino? Tell me…” fear and confusion were obvious in his tone, making the other swallow loudly. “Tell me…”  
  
“Masaki, I…”  
  
Masaki came closer his eyes never leaving Nino’s face. “Tell me, why would I hate you Nino?”  
  
“I…” Nino whispered still not having found the power to speak.  
  
“Tell me!” Masaki almost screamed fighting the tears that had built up in his eyes. “You had promised me that you’d never betray me… Today you told me that above all you wanted to be my friend… and now you’re afraid that I would hate you, if I found something you did… What are you hiding from me, Nino?”  
  
Nino was trembling, tears filling up his eyes, blurring his vision. “I…”  
  
“It’s ok, Kazu… take a deep breath and say the truth… It will be alright. Ok? I’ll be in our bedroom…” Satoshi whispered blandly in his ear and left them alone.  
  
They heard a door closing but no one dared to speak. They were left staring at each other.  
  
“Nino…” Masaki uttered weakly and sobbed hiding his face into his palms.  
  
Nino couldn’t stand it anymore. He ran to Masaki and held him in his arms. “Shhh… I want to be your friend, Masaki. And I do care about you…”  
  
“Then why?” Masaki whispered daring to look at the older one with red eyes. “Why are you afraid of me hating you? If you care as you say, then there’s nothing to-”  
  
“There’s something that you don’t know…”  
  
“I don’t know…?”  
  
Nino sighed. “Let us sit…” he motioned Masaki towards the chairs.  
  
“What are you talking about? I don’t get a thing…”  
  
Nino took a deep breath and held his eyes tightly closed. “You were adopted…”  
  
“Ado-… What?” Masaki couldn’t believe in his ears. “What do you mean adopted? I wasn’t adopted… How could I have never heard anything?” Masaki’s breathing accelerated. “I was moving from family to family until I-”  
  
Nino said nothing. He had lowered his head. He was afraid of many things… Masaki’s hate, disapproval or worse… indifference.  
  
“Nino…?”  
  
“You never heard anything because the one who adopted you never wanted you to know…”  
  
“And who would want something like that?” Masaki asked even though deep inside he had guessed the answer.  
  
Nino was biting his lower lip avoiding to look the other in the eye. “Someone who knew better than anyone that you wanted to be on your own, independent yet they realized that it was impossible…”  
  
“Who, Nino…?” Masaki insisted.  
  
“Me…” Nino whispered in a tiny voice before a rough biff landed on his face.  
  
“That’s for keeping it a secret!” Masaki yelled with all his might before he leaned closer and hugged the other tightly. “And this is for actually doing it when you didn’t have to…”  
  
Nino gasped at the hearing of the other’s last words crying even more; only that these tears were tears of joy. He couldn’t believe it that Masaki wasn’t pushing him away. “I wanted to tell you but I was afraid… you were always leaving me outside, Masaki...”  
  
Masaki tightened his hug. “Nino… It was only when I lived protected in the hospital, passing time with you and Yusuke that I started feeling somehow human again. It was then that I decided to be strong and believe in myself that I could actually help Yusuke…”  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“It was because of you…? The reason I was able to stay in the hospital…”  
  
Nino could only nod letting his head fall on Masaki’s shoulder as the latter mirrored him, feeling as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders.  
  
\---  
  
 _“Nino!”_  
  
 _“Masaki! Don’t run like that! It’s a hospital!” Nino said smiling when he saw the almost fourteen-year-old boy running towards him._  
  
 _Masaki frowned. “I’m sorry, Nino but you should hurry!”_  
  
 _Nino tilted his head. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m on my shift now…”_  
  
 _“It won’t take long! Just a minute! I have to show you!” Masaki insisted, holding Nino’s wrist._  
  
 _The nurse sighed but followed the other. “Hurry up because the countdown has already started!”_  
  
 _Masaki sighed angrily and made him run to the next floor. He opened the first door at the right wing and led him in the room._  
  
 _Nino smiled. “What’s this?”_  
  
 _“My room! They told me that I can live here from now on and that I won’t go to another family. And Yusuke is just two doors away! That way I will constantly be close to him! As a real family should be… Isn’t it great?”_  
  
 _“It’s more than great!” Nino said with a wide smile on his face. “Are you happy?”_  
  
 _Masaki nodded reluctantly. “At least, that way, I will have a roof over my head, food every day and Yusuke close to me… That’s all that matters!”_  
  
 _“You’re right! That’s all that matters! And be prepared… I will kick your ass in the first game marathon we will organize!”_  
  
 _“We will?!”_  
  
 _Nino winked at him. “Of course, we will! But I’ve got to go, now or I’ll lose my job… See you later, Masaki”_  
  
 _Nino closed the door behind him. ‘I’m happy you weren’t negative…’_  
  
 _***_  
  
 _“You have night shift again?” Masaki asked him confused._  
  
 _“Yes… but it was boring…” Nino said casually as he threw himself on Masaki’s bed._  
  
 _“I wanted to be alone…”_  
  
 _Nino looked at him playfully. “What? You discovered certain internet sites?”_  
  
 _Masaki blushed. “What the hell are you talking about?”_  
  
 _“I understand that you are a sixteen-year-old boy with needs but you can always do it later… Don’t you want to spend time with me? I thought we were friends…”_  
  
 _“I just wanted to be alone…”_  
  
 _Nino sighed. “Fine! I’ll let you alone tonight but I’ll see you tomorrow, Mister!” he placed a quick kiss on Masaki’s cheek despite the latter’s objections and left the room._  
  
 _“Having to deal with a teenager is way more difficult than I originally thought…” he muttered a bit annoyed though he couldn’t help but smile. “But despite the difficulties, it’s worth it…” his eyes fell on a double photo frame he had placed in front of his reception desk. The photo above was of him and Satoshi and the one underneath was of him, along with Masaki and Yusuke. Tonight he wasn’t working but he liked spending time with the brothers. Yusuke was not in the best condition but he loved listening to stories and he had the same bright smile with his older brother. He was a fighter and Nino would do everything he could in order to help them both stand on their feet._  
  
 _“My family…” he whispered, his lips having curved into a warm smile. He was so happy to be able to say this particular word. He knew well how it was to have been raised alone… without knowing your family. He was a bit younger than Masaki when his parents had died in a car accident and since then, he had brought to an orphanage since there were no relatives. It wasn’t that it was bad… He had the chance to even go to the university. But he still missed something… something that he was able to find again in Satoshi and in these two brothers who were the ones who had motivated him not to give up._  
  
 _“Are you thinking about your boyfriend again?”_  
  
 _Nino shook his head as he went back to reality. “Why?”_  
  
 _Masaki sniffed his nose before continuing, obviously awkwardly. “Because… you had this stupid smile on your face…”_  
  
 _“Who knows?!” Nino teased the teen who blushed even more. “What do you want, Masaki? I thought you wanted to be alone…”_  
  
 _“I did… but you seemed to be a bit off… and well… I wouldn’t mind if we played a game or two… but I’m warning you… be prepared to lose!”_  
  
 _“We’ll see about that!” Nino said mischievously as he followed the other back up in his room. ‘Yes…’ he thought as he climbed up the stairs. ‘It’s definitely worth it!’_  
  
\---  
  
They had both stayed like that for several minutes when they heard a small cough. It was Satoshi. “Wouldn’t it be time for today’s lesson? It’s getting late already… I’m sure you have a lot to talk about and many things to explain but we better start… You have someone to impress, Masaki-kun!”  
  
Masaki smiled as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. “Ohno-kun is right. We have to start! I don’t have that much time… I work today!”  
  
“Masaki, about…”  
  
“No!” Masaki cut him.  
  
“But-” Nino tried to speak but hushed. His boyfriend squeezed discreetly his hand and sighed.  
  
“Let’s start…” Satoshi was the one to speak as he brought two glasses of orange juice in the living room.  
  
Masaki sat on the pillow next to Nino who still seemed to be a bit tensed. “So, hmmm… Where should we start from…? Where do you lack at the most?”  
  
Masaki had taken his books out.  
  
“Honestly?” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“Yes” both Nino and Satoshi replied.  
  
“Everywhere…”  
  
***  
  
It was already a bit after midnight when Satoshi finished the program for Masaki. The latter was really weak and filling the gaps of years wouldn’t be an easy task but he was determined to help… not only for him but for Nino and Sho, as well.  
  
After three hours of lecturing he had left the other two speak. He knew that Masaki wasn’t aware of Nino’s past… It had taken months and months in their relationship to have the other open up to him, but he was sure that things would be good between them, if not better.  
  
He rubbed his eyes when he felt two hands wrapping around his waist and a hot breath hitting on his nape.  
  
“Baby?” his voice hoarse. He could feel the tip of his lover’s tongue tease the side of neck close to its base, as the hands were travelling their way up to his nipples underneath his T-shirt.  
  
“Toshiii…” Nino said huskily and Satoshi couldn’t help but moan.  
  
He loved listening to the lustful, needy voice of Nino. He loved seeing him desire him. He loved seeing him be happy. Without a second thought, he turned around and grabbed Nino by his thighs throwing him on the mattress, pinning him down with his body weight.  
  
“Someone’s happy…” Satoshi whispered and started spreading small pecks all over the other’s face, smiling fondly when he saw a faint blush on Nino’s cheeks. He didn’t want to embarrass him more and let his hand travel south, finding the jean’s buttons, opening them in one fast move. His hand found also the already soaked in precum boxers and lowered them both.  
  
Nino arched his back when he felt the hot fingers of his lover covering his erection from the base moving up to the tip and backwards. “Yeeees!”  
  
Satoshi felt his own member awakening and soon was naked on top of the other. He was preparing him slowly loving the pleading moans and unintelligent words that kept escaping from Nino’s mouth. “Someone’s horny…” he whispered straight in Nino’s ear as he positioned himself between the latter’s thighs.  
  
Nino was ready to whine when he felt Satoshi entering him slowly and all he could do was scream, his nails buried deep in the other’s back due to the intensity of the sensation. Their rhythm was fast, both being in need for release. It only took them a few minutes and soon they were coming hard moaning loud each other’s names.  
  
Satoshi had brought a wet towel to clean Nino and himself and brought the latter in his arms kissing the top of his head.  
  
“Happy?”  
  
Nino held Satoshi’s arms. “Yes…” his voice was still a bit shaken because of their previous activity but he was relaxed, perhaps more than ever.  
  
“I had told you that he wouldn’t hate you…”  
  
Nino smiled. “Now I can gladly say that I have my family…”  
  
Satoshi grabbed Nino’s chin and turned him so that their eyes could meet. “Of course you have! And as for Matsumoto-kun, you don’t have to worry. We will go and meet him together… Ok?”  
  
Nino nodded and pecked Satoshi’s lips before he rested his head on Satoshi’s torso, his ear close to the other’s heart. “I love the way it beats…”  
  
Satoshi smiled as he caressed softly his hair. “It beats only for you…”  
  
“Cliché…”  
  
Satoshi laughed. “Maybe but you love it…”  
  
Nino intertwined their fingers together without moving from his spot. “I love you…”  
  
“And I love you, Kazu…”  
......................................................................  
  
  
Sho had finished the evaluation of that day’s tests. He had packed curry in a bento and was already driving to Masaki’s club. In half an hour, Masaki would finish. Sho was a bit nervous, knowing that his boyfriend wasn’t so keen with the idea of having someone else invade in his private area and he was determined to succeed into making him feel relaxed. What he wanted the most was to see his lover smile truthfully, fondly.  
  
He had just parked behind the club when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
  
From: **Unknown Number**  
 _Be careful, sensei…_  
 _Your game is dangerous…_  
  
Sho felt his heart beating crazily in his chest. Immediately, he tried to call but the number wasn’t reachable. He tried several times but nothing. He was trying to calm himself down saying that it would be probably about the scandal at school when he heard another vibration. This time it was a message with a photo attached to it.  
  
From: **Unknown Number**  
 _Was your little bitch’s curry delicious?_  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged when he saw a photo of Masaki leaving his apartment earlier that day. This definitely wasn’t a good sign.  
  
From: **Unknown Number**  
 _Consider this a friendly warning…_  
 _Ryu Ni-san_  
  
The phone fell on his lap. _How…?_  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the next chapter! ^_^ I have no excuses I know but apart from uni and some appointments that I had for my thesis taht had to be done now since next week I'm going back to Paris, I also had my beast friend's wedding! I was something like the 'maid of honor'. In Greece it's not like that but just to get an idea and all this last week was dedicated to that... Bachelorette, some other greek customs and the ceremony... Many! ^^" Now, I'm back to normal so here is chapter 8! It's probably one of my longest ones - more than 6.500 words - and hopefully interesting one! :)  
I tried to squeeze all the pairings in it and finally there was also some Ohmiya sexy times! ;) I hadn't focused on Nino so hopefully he got the attention he needed! He also had a past of his own, right? I guess some of you might have wondered why he's so attached to Masaki... now you found your answers!!!  
And we also got to know Sho's father! Evil, ne?! But don't worry, Jun is here! He will get what he deserves!  
As for Junma wait for the next one! I will have a part dedicated to them in the next chapter! ;)  
Hopefully, it will come on its time! ^^

 

I really hope you enjoyed  it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon,  
Andy! ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: R - NC17(ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/50785.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51448.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51535.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/51911.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/52259.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/53051.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/53934.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/54639.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 9

  
  
  
Sho looked at his watch as he parked the car at the corner, a few meters away from the host club’s entrance. He knew that his boyfriend didn’t want him to come to the club, partly because he knew that he’d make it difficult for him to do his job and partly because he was ashamed of it. He hadn’t said so out loud but the way Masaki had lowered his head avoiding any kind of eye-contact before getting out of the car four hours ago was enough for Sho to figure it out. Yet, he knew this job was important for him and he had decided to respect that. Masaki was an adult and doing his best to earn the necessary money for his brother was one thing but being forced to see him with clients in that state was another.  
  
He tried to avert his eyes elsewhere knowing that in almost ten minutes later Masaki would be with him but something made him look even closer. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. He thought his eyes were playing dirty with him. He _thought_ he saw Yokoyama Yuu being or more correctly _pretending_ to be drunk while _his_ Masaki was holding him from the waist as they stepped out of the club.  
  
“It must be the damn message…” he whispered to himself trying to find a way to reason the sight in front of him. “I see things…”  
  
He was trying to ease his heavy breathing when he heard a soft knock on the front passenger’s window. He turned his head just to be left with his mouth open. He didn’t need anything else. He threw the door open slamming it back with force as he got out of the car. In one fast move, he stood in front of the other, his hand having found the collar of the white shirt he was wearing turning him around, so that his back was now on Sho’s car.  
  
“Oh… I see you haven’t lost your touch, _Ni-san_ ” the tone was provocative, sarcastic.  
  
Sho’s eyes narrowed dangerously but he still denied to open his mouth. He was now pressing the other firmly along with his body weight making it impossible for him to move.  
  
“Is that your greeting after so many years?! And I thought you had manners, _Ni-san…_ ”  
  
“Call me Ni-san one more time and I’ll-” Sho didn’t know what to say to continue. He shouldn’t say anything. This chapter was over since a long time ago.  
  
“You what, _Ni-san?!_ You’ll make me shut up?! Perhaps, you’ll stick it up to me?! If I remember correctly you weren’t _that_ against it in the past… Ok, I don’t claim you’d do it if not obliged to but I still remember the way you were moaning right into my face while you had _him_ doing you the same time… Legendary moments, don’t you agree?”  
  
Sho gulped trying to ignore the images that threatened to come to his mind. “Shut up…”  
  
“What?! You are afraid of the truth, _Ni-san_?! Or you want to tell me you’ve quit such shit?! C’mon… I know you haven’t… That bitch of yours… I admit that he’s looking pretty innocent but he’s nothing like that…” the other said licking his lips. “I _know_ that he has _talents_ ; talents that even if I usually prefer tits to cocks, I’d definitely wouldn’t turn him down... Moaning, whimpering… He seems to be the loud type! My personal favorite!”  
  
That was it. Sho threw a punch right onto the other’s face gaining a moan of pain from the other. “Touch a single hair of his and I’ll make sure the next thing you’ll face is the soil, Takizawa!”  
  
Takkey found the power and pushed the other away before spitting blood on the ground. “You’re still so stupid…” he muttered smirking.  
  
“You shut u-” Sho started saying when he realized what the other had said. “Stupid?! You dare to call-”  
  
Takkey shook his head. “Stupid, blind, whatever… The thing is that you still don’t get it…”  
  
“I said shut the fuck up!”  
  
“You thought you escaped…”  
  
“I did escape, you bastard!” Sho hissed. “I paid everything that I owed you… We had things cleared. I have nothing to do with you anymore!”  
  
Takkey laughed mockingly. “And you want to tell me that you’re not stupid! The things that got cleared was only the fact that you are allowed to stand in front of me at the moment, feeling your heart beating even if its rhythm betrays your anger, frustration, whatever it is you feel! I’ll tell you two things and I’d suggest you pay attention to them, _if_ you really want your beauty stay out of this…”  
  
“And why would you do that?! You might call me stupid but I’m not! You wait for Yokoyama… I saw him…”  
  
Takkey smirked. “I do wait for him. But I was supposed to wait for him and see no one while I’m here talking to you. That’s a bit different isn’t?!”  
  
“No, if you want to piss me off… I warn you…” Sho made a move to grab the other but with no luck. Takkey was faster than him.  
  
“You are in no position to warn me, Sakurai! It was Yokoyama the one your bitch is helping over there… don’t forget the basics, please!”  
  
“So, tell me _please_ what you want to tell me, Takizawa. Just seeing your face makes my stomach sick…”  
  
“Let’s say that the new direction the gang has taken is boring for me… We do get many chicks, I can’t deny that but only sex – no matter how kinky it can be – becomes monotonous at some points… I need variation to spend my adrenaline… I need to be able to decide on the variation of the games…”  
  
“You want to be the leader…” Sho said narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Bingo!” Takkey said smirking. “Finally, your brain starts working in the right track! Yes… I’m sick of Yuu. He’s the type to be obsessed and to our luck he’s obsessed with you…”  
  
“He never liked me…”  
  
“I never liked you either…” Takkey spoke without leaving Sho the chance to say anything else as he continued. “Frankly, no one liked you… you were this cute-looking boy who wanted to join only because he was bored with his perfect life, with perfect ignorance and from zero became the leader’s bitch… That’s some real shit but jealousy to jealousy is different… especially when there are feelings included!”  
  
“Stop with the bullshit, Takizawa! Only a blind wouldn’t see that Yokoyama was dying to get into _his_ pants… but _feelings_?! Please…”  
  
“ _That’s_ where you make a mistake! Even then… Yuu was the most loyal but would never be called to warm his bed… you see, our precious leader would be all for the pretty boys… and then you came and he got crazy about you from the moment he laid his eyes on you… he forbid us to touch you… he would have you exclusively – unless if he was the one to give orders behind his chamber’s doors – and you hated, weren’t you?! You didn’t like it but then it was offering so much that you decided to simply don’t care about the sex part… You might have thought of it as a way to get relieved daily. But once again you were stupid; stupid enough to show it… Try to imagine how that would be perceived by Yuu… You were the favorite of the one he wanted the most and you didn’t like it, never went for it! Stupid…”  
  
“But I left! He became the leader! What the hell does he want from me, now?”  
  
“Hearing the moans of the one he wanted through the closed door while pounding in you will never leave his ears… That’s why he has established another system… Screw and Change!”  
  
“The fuck, Takizawa! I have left!” Sho said louder this time, his right hand clenching into fist again. “Leave Masaki alone! I won’t repeat it!”  
  
Takizawa shook his head. “Masaki was the one who found us in the first place… He got the money… and we are expecting it back…”  
  
“And as far as I know he pays you every single penny, not to mention the occasional punches… but that’s a bonus, isn’t it?”  
  
Takizawa burst into laughs. “We care to take the money, the measures taken lie to the collector’s judgement!”  
  
“Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with my past…”  
  
“You’re screwing him, so he has to do with you… your past is a _part of you_ … and you happen to have this artistic tattoo closed to your wrist, so you have to do with us… at least, for Yuu…”  
  
“I have nothing to do with you…” Sho whispered, the fist having disappeared. His voice sounded weaker. He was tired to keep having to fight. He was tired to be followed by his mistakes… but then such mistakes proved to be not easily paid off… he knew that well.  
  
Takizawa said nothing as he lit up a cigarette. He turned his gaze up to Sho’s and smirked when he saw the defeat written all over the other’s face.  
  
“What do you want from me?”  
  
Takkey smiled satisfied. “To not do anything stupid at the moment… I’ll make sure, Yuu won’t touch this bitch of yours… _as long as you do as I say…_ ”  
  
“And how will I know that you won’t stop from destroying my life?”  
  
Takkey laughed loud. “Because A. I never gave a shit for _him_ and B. I’ll make sure we finally cut all the ties with you… So practically, you’ll be of no use…”  
  
“What the hell do you mean by cutting all the ties with me? They _are_ cut!” Sho growled.  
  
Takkey smirked and blew smoke directly on Sho’s face. “So you think _…_ ” he came closer leading to Sho’s ear. “And please don’t seem this sad, it breaks my heart!” he said ironically. “Look, your bitch has just finished! You can always fuck him to calm down!” he threw the cigarette on the pavement. “I’ll contact you soon… Goodnight, _Ni-san…_ ” and with that he winked and walked away leaving a full of frustration, anger, sadness and confusion Sho behind.  
  
***  
  
Takkey continued to smirk even when he entered the backseat of the black limousine that was parked two corners away just next to the small dead end. “So?” he asked impatiently.  
  
The other took out his phone and showed it to Takkey. A moving dot was visible.  
  
“You know you should never doubt me!” the other sounded quite calm but Takkey could see the annoyance hidden in every single word.  
  
“I’m sorry…” he mumbled bowing a little. “But you know me… Just impatient…”  
  
The other clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You?”  
  
“Done! What’d you take me for?! I’m a pro…”  
  
“Good…” Takkey cleared his throat making the other muffle a laugh. “Impatient indeed. Don’t worry… Svetlana and Yuriko are waiting for you in your room… They’re pros and willing to please… especially if the tip is big!”  
  
Takkey laughed. “Don’t worry, _Yuu_ … No girl leave my room unsatisfied… And the tip isn’t be the only thing that is big in my case!”  
  
“Always a pervert…”  
  
 _And you always a stupid…_ Takkey thought amused. “Have you contacted the ‘Big Boss’?”  
  
Yuu smirked. “Of course, I did! Party is about to start!”  
  
***  
  
“Sho?” Masaki frowned as his boyfriend seemed not to realize he was already standing next to him. He tried again, louder this time. “Sho?”  
  
Sho shook his head and tried to smile when he saw his boyfriend standing next to him with a worried look on his face.  
  
“Sho, are you alri-”  
  
Masaki never had the chance to finish his question as he was brought onto Sho’s torso, hugged tightly. He frowned. It was obvious that his boyfriend was upset, worried. _Could it be that he worries this much about me working here? But then, I explained and he seemed to underst-_ he then realized that Sho was outside of the car. _Shit… he probably came here earlier… he might saw that wasted client and he was clingy… Damn it!_  
  
Masaki’s hands closed around Sho’s neck bringing the other closer if that was possible. “Sho, I’m sorry…” he whispered, not knowing what else he could say.  
  
Sho relaxed his hug a bit and moved backwards so that he could meet the other’s eyes. “Masaki…?”  
  
“I’m sorry for worrying you…” Masaki’s right hand came to caress Sho’s cheek. “I hate it to look at you being like this…”  
  
Sho smiled and pecked Masaki’s nose. “As long as I can hold you in my arms, I have nothing to worry about, my love. Shall we go? It’s already late and tomorrow we have school!”  
  
Masaki nodded. “We’re going to my home, right?”  
  
Sho nodded smiling. “Of course we are, baby…”  
  
Sho saw Masaki going around the car and opened his door when he felt his phone buzzing.  
  
From: **Unknown Number**  
 _What a sweet couple you two are!_  
 _Did he ask you to make love to him_  
 _because he saw you sad?_  
 _You better take care of him, Ryu-Ni-san!_  
……………………………………………..  
  
  
“I’m warning you… it’s a mere hole…” Masaki whispered as he slid the key in the lock.  
  
Sho smiled, keeping his hand on his boyfriend’s back. “And I’ll say it once again; Even if it’s a mere hole, as you say, it’s _your_ apartment!”  
  
Masaki sighed as he let the door open. Sho followed him inside. The apartment was small and quite dark, if he judged from the one small window he saw across the main room. There weren’t but a few basic pieces of furniture but that didn’t bother Sho. What bothered him the most was the fact that it seemed empty… similarly to his kind of empty. There were no photos of his family and even if he knew that Masaki wouldn’t want to be reminded of his parents, he still hated the fact that he had to face such a life.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Masaki whispered, wrapping his arms around Sho’s waist from behind.  
  
Sho smiled as he felt Masaki’s lips attach to his nape. “How I want us to have our own apartment… filled with our memories… our happy memories…”  
  
Masaki giggled. “You’re surely moving fast…”  
  
“I… Well, I only thought that-”  
  
Masaki stood in front of him with a wide smile. “I’ve thought about it too… I would like to be there when you come home… to eat together… sit next to each other for hours without saying anything… In the past, I couldn’t bear silence… it drove me crazy but you have made it calming… soothing… Hmm… Sho?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Tomorrow… I don’t know your schedule but I wish you’d come with me after school!”  
  
“To go where?”  
  
“The hospital…” Masaki lowered his gaze. “I want you to meet my little angel… he’s the reason I’ve managed to pass through all the shit till now… I hope that he’ll be happy to get to know you…”  
  
Sho brought Masaki closer. “I’m _sure_ he wants to see his brother happy… never doubt that… I know he has a big heart just like you have… If he didn’t worth it, you wouldn’t do anything…”  
  
Masaki nodded without saying anything.  
  
“Baby… are you alright?”  
  
“It’s just that tomorrow he will have some more examinations… I don’t know what exactly but I’m afraid that he’ll be in pain again and I can’t see him like that anymore, Sho… I can’t… That’s why I thought to surprise him with you and…” he bit his lower lip “And the other member of our family…”  
  
Sho frowned. “The other member of… your family…?”  
  
“Yes!” Masaki looked at his boyfriend with a wide smile. “Someone who could be called our dad though I prefer to think of him as an older brother… he took care of us when he didn’t have to…”  
  
“I’m lost here…”  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh and pecked Sho’s lips. “Let’s say that I finally opened my eyes and saw that I already had a family…” Sho continued looking at his boyfriend confused. “We were adopted, Sho! Adopted!”  
  
“By whom?”  
  
“It’s a secret for now… I want to reveal it to you tomorrow in front of my little angel but I believe you’ve already met him!”  
  
“Met him?” _Could it be Nino?_  
  
“Don’t be curious now! Wait for the surprise! I’m just thinking how stupid I’ve been… My stubbornness threw away my chance to be happy sooner… but then perhaps who knows if I had you like I do now…”  
  
“Masaki…” Sho started to say but caught the wetness in Masaki’s eyes and wanted to lift it away. “I guess we should eat! I brought bento with the rest of the curry you cooked! Doesn’t that make me a good boyfriend?”  
  
Masaki kept staring at him lost for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. “For feeding your boyfriend with the leftovers _he_ has cooked?! The best! Come…” he pecked the other’s lips and squeezed his hand as he moved to the small kitchen.  
  
Inside there was a small gas cooker and an old refrigerator that had space for only one person. It was obvious that Masaki was giving everything he earned for his brother’s treatment _and the debt…_ Sho’s heart clenched with pain.  
  
“Don’t pity me…”  
  
Sho was snapped out of his thoughts turning his attention to his boyfriend who was staring back at him with a serious gaze.  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“You did… But I’m fine… I have everything I need… And I’ve done it by myself, Sho! You’ve promised…”  
  
“I know you have, Masaki… I wasn’t pitying you… but it hurts seeing the most precious person in my life having been forced to live such a life… You also have to accept that!”  
  
Masaki frowned but soon enough sighed. “I guess I wasn’t as alone as I thought…”  
  
“Masaki… don’t do”  
  
“Let’s eat!”  
  
They had lied on the single futon Masaki had and despite the little space, they had managed to fit in. Sho was holding his boyfriend in his arms, his hand caressing the latter’s arm till he sounded completely asleep. He didn’t pity Masaki but he felt angry that he was living in such conditions. And then… he was facing trouble because of him. Could it be that he was that selfish? Wanting to be at the other’s side even if he caused more pain? He had never felt like that before. Just holding Masaki in his arms felt right but then again did he have the right…?  
  
Not being able to cope with his thoughts, he stood up making sure he didn’t wake Masaki up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He opened the left cupboard on top of the sink feeling a bunch of papers landing on his face. Cursing, he started grabbing them from the floor, scattered as they were, and tried to put them in order, leaving them on the small table next to him when his eyes caught something particular on the top of the page he was holding in his hands at the moment.  
  
“What the…”  
  
He brought it closer to his face so that he could discriminate the pattern better. _It seems familiar…_ he tried to think but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t. _But still… I feel as if I’ve seen it again… I…_ his eyes bulged in realization. _IT CAN’T BE!_ _That’s why Takizawa told me all that… Yokoyama went that way… But then Masaki… Oh God…_  
  
“What the hell, Sho?!” Sho froze. He was still holding the papers when the light in the kitchen lit up. “What the fuck are you doing with those? Why do you want to sneak secretly into every detail of my life? I hate it when you do it that way!”  
  
“I wanted to drink some water and as I opened the cupboard they fell on my face…”  
  
“That’s why you were staring at them with such zeal? Because they simply fell? I’ve been standing here for five minutes already!”  
  
“This is the debt contract, isn’t it?”  
  
Masaki walked furiously over Sho and grabbed the papers in his hand. “And what if it is? I’m dealing with it!”  
  
“No! I won’t let you!”  
  
“Why the hell can’t we come to an understanding to this? You agreed it’s _my_ debt…” Masaki’s tone turned more into a desperate one.  
  
“I did but then I didn’t know who the bastard that you had to face was!”  
  
Masaki frowned. “What do you mean? What the hell are you talking about, Sho?”  
  
“It’s not the gang to whom you owe the debt, Masaki…”  
  
“Eh?! But-”  
  
“It’s Ryu’s supposed company for money laundering!”  
  
Masaki was staring at the other in a state of confusion. “Who? What?”  
  
Sho fell on the chair next to him, holding his face with his hands. “Ryu is like the big boss… no one knows him and in the same time everyone does. He owns half Japan… at least some of the richest areas, including Tokyo… When I was in the gang we all had to ‘rent’ our territories… he was the big boss… we didn’t do the job for him… but he still had the last word over us… we still belonged to him… even the leader…”  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged. “Your tattoo…”  
  
Sho nodded. “Exactly… He played with the kanji of dragon that sounded exactly like his name. No one knows what he looks like… or who he is… but the fact is that he’s the last person you want to get involved with… and you…”  
  
“I’m paying it off though… Whoever he might be, he can’t do anything!”  
  
“You don’t, Masaki… You’re giving him the chance to gain a thousand yen for every single one you pay him while you’re being exposed as the culprit if things come to light! It’s stated in the damn contract! I can’t let you!”  
  
“Sho… I…”  
  
“You promise me that you won’t pay a single penny to them _ever_ again!”  
  
“And what am I supposed to do?”  
  
“I’ll deal with it!”  
  
“No! It’s my shit to-”  
  
“And you never again accept to serve Yokoyama Yuu or however the supposedly drunkard you helped out tonight presented himself in the club! Got it?”  
  
“Eh?” Masaki frowned but then gasped. “You… you know him?”  
  
“You can say we’re old… _buddies_ …” Sho grabbed Masaki by his shoulders. “Please, tell me you understood! Please!”  
  
Masaki could only nod and a sigh of relief passed through Sho’s body. He locked his lips on the other’s forehead. “Thank you!” Reluctantly he took the papers from Masaki’s hand and placed them back in the cupboard. “Let’s go to sleep… we will talk more tomorrow… Come…”  
  
It took some time but Masaki had finally drifted to the dreamland. Sho, on the other hand, couldn’t feel a moment of piece. He took his phone in hand and quickly typed a text.  
  
To: **Unknown Number**  
 _I will do whatever you want me._  
 _Ryu-Ni_  
  
He looked at his phone screen for a moment and after having taken a deep breath, he pressed the send button. _I’m sorry for breaking my promise to you, Jun but I can’t let Masaki get involved like that… I must protect him… no matter what…_  
………………………………………………..  
  
  
Jun looked with a frown at the shorter couple as they sipped some of the coffee.  
  
“I guess you want me to explain the reason I never mentioned the fact that I had adopted Masaki and his younger brother…”  
  
“It’s weird, isn’t it?”  
  
Nino sighed. “When I did it I just had enrolled in the hospital his younger brother was. I had grown to know them since I was an intern and I can say that I saw in Masaki the younger brother I never had… the younger brother I wanted to have… They were left alone… and I felt guilty. I had overheard his father pleading on the phone that he didn’t have money… that he needed more time… I had seen him try not to cry but I never thought it was that serious… Stupid me… Months later, Masaki and Yusuke were left all alone… They would separate them and I hated it… I saw Masaki coming to the hospital to visit his younger brother – I guess it was an obligation for the foster parents  by the state – but every time he’d come with a new one… and his eyes would turn dark… and then slowly they became empty… and I hated!  
  
It was three years later that I managed overhear him talking to his sleeping brother. He was being violated… He said that he didn’t care about the previous ones that had taken him just to gain access into social care privileges or decreased taxes and ignored him in the best case. At that time, he was living with a family of no children. I thought it was better because that way he wouldn’t have to face discrimination but how wrong was I… His foster father hit him… He was violated physically and he was only fifteen years old. I knew what it meant to be alone in this world but I was lucky… The orphanage I was in had kind personnel and was able to find my path in life and move on despite the loneliness and the difficulties… He wasn’t that lucky… I knew I had to do something. I wanted to talk to him but then… I heard his words… and I decided to respect his opinion. He wanted no one to help him. He swore to his life that he would be the one to protect his little angel, as he called and calls his younger brother. I could hear the hate for any kind of help but I couldn’t judge him. He never had experienced true help. Help must be given according to the one’s needing it needs and not yours… and so did I. I didn’t wish him to hate me… I wanted to see him smile…  
  
Only one year later was I able to adopt him with condition to pass the custody of his younger brother to him once he turned twenty and never know that he was adopted. He wouldn’t be forced to move from foster family to foster family. He would be safe along with his brother. I talked to the general director of the hospital and the owner and ‘rented’ a room close to his brother’s one. I wanted them to be together as a family is supposed to be…”  
  
“He liked you… from what I understand…” Jun whispered pensively. “I’m sure he wouldn’t-”  
  
“A teenager with so much hate and frustration in his soul wasn’t the easiest person to change his mind…” Nino cut the other off.  
  
“Had he ever tried to commit suicide?”  
  
Nino shook his head. “No… but he had started smoking and sometimes his breath betrayed alcohol consummation…”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Was that the only reason for wanting to meet with us?” Satoshi asked, his hand having covered Nino’s in an attempt to help him relax a bit.  
  
Jun cleared his throat. “No… We know who is hiding behind the gang that threatens Aiba Masaki”  
  
“It’s a big fish… isn’t?”  
  
“Yes… and the most disgusting one. Sho’s… father”  
  
Both Satoshi’s and Nino’s eyes bulged in surprise.  
  
Jun laughed bitterly. “He’s the type of asshole that would sell his soul to the devil if that could guarantee him power and money… He was the reason Sho was like that in the past… he’s the reason for his suffering now…”  
  
“Can’t we do anything?” Nino asked concerned. “Both Sho and Masaki deserve happiness”  
  
“I have already made the first step but there’s something that concerns me. In order to put him behind the bars we need to prove that he’s dealing with the illegal drug market and there’s no proof leading there. I’m sure he does… and I’m afraid all his victims might be tangled to it in their ignorance. If that’s the case, he’ll be able to get away with it and leave them as the culprits…”  
  
“I will help you” Satoshi said calmly while looking into Jun’s eyes making Nino stop breathing.  
  
“The hell you’re not, Satoshi!” he almost yelled causing tens pairs of eyes turn to their table. They were in a small café not wanting to attract unnecessary attraction.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jun asked the other ignoring Nino.  
  
“Let’s say that drugs and I have a history in the past… I know people… I’m sure I will be able to find something…”  
  
“The hell you’re not! It’s dangerous! I won’t let you!” Nino said again but Satoshi ignored him.  
  
“The sources remain more or less the same… I know the tricks while being psychologist… Take that as bonus…”  
  
“The sooner we move, the better… Perhaps, I could send you the relevant papers. There are some underground bars mentioned. It could only be the beginning of the thread… but it could lead us out of the maze…”  
  
“I believe it will… I would gladly do my best!”  
  
Jun smiled. “Thank you”  
  
Nino had it enough. He jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the café before someone could stop him.  
  
Satoshi sighed. “I’m sorry for him but I’ll do it!” he ran fast to the exit. Once outside the café, he looked around and found his lover waiting for the light to turn green. Sighing, he ran to him and hugged him from behind.  
  
Nino tried to free himself but the other’s grip was tight. “Leave me alone, Satoshi!”  
  
“I’ll be fine… I’m doing it for Sho’s and Masaki’s sake… Nothing will happen to me…” Nino started trembling. Satoshi knew his lover was crying. Not caring about the comments from passersby, he turned him around and locked their lips together. Only when he felt the other relaxing in his arms, he broke the kiss. “I love you too much not to take care of myself, Kazu…”  
  
Nino looked at his boyfriend’s eyes. “I won’t stand the idea of losing you…”  
  
“You won’t… If it wasn’t for you, I would be lost… not now… Ok, baby?”  
  
Nino clung to Satoshi, his hands gripping tightly his lover’s shirt. “Promise me you’ll be safe…” he whispered, his voice full of fear and uncertainty.  
  
Satoshi kissed the top of Nino’s head. “I promise you, Kazu… Let’s go home, now…”  
  
Nino nodded and let the other hug him with one hand as they started walking back home. He was afraid but he knew that Satoshi would do it to help them… not only for them but also for him… because he knew that Nino did care about Masaki.  
………………………………………………..  


Jun sighed looking at the couple. _You are really lucky to have each other…_ He turned around to leave when he felt his phone buzzing.  
  
From: **Toma**  
 _If you want anything, you can_  
 _contact me via e-mail. I never_  
 _want to see you again._         
  
 _Shit!_ Jun immediately made a nod to a cab and climbed into it. “34, Shinsuke Str. Minato. Hurry up, please!” his eyes were moving from building to building as the taxi headed to the address he had just given to the driver. Perhaps, it was about time to be completely honest.  
  
***  
  
 _“Why did you do that, Matsumoto-kun?”_  
  
 _Jun bit his lower lip as he let Toma enter his apartment. “I would cook for myself anyway… I just made a larger portion…” He heard the other sighing but tried not to be affected by it. “Would you like something to drink? A glass of wine, perhaps?”_  
  
 _Toma turned around and met Jun’s eyes. “Matsumoto-kun, I’m here because we have to discuss some things over the next steps and you ask me, if I want a glass of wine?! We’re not on a date! Don’t make me leave five minutes after I arrived! Please!”_  
  
 _Jun lowered his head defeated. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Some tea, then?”_  
  
 _“Water is fine” Toma replied as he went to sit on the sofa._  
  
 _Jun went to the kitchen and filled two glasses of water. Tears threatened to fill his eyes but fought them away._  
  
 _“Here you are…”_  
  
 _They kept talking for about an hour and Jun could see the wonderful man Toma had become. He was mature… intelligent… with a good sense of justice… If he wasn’t already in love with him, he was sure he would fall all over again._  
  
 _Soon, they sat for dinner._  
  
 _“Is a glass of wine allowed, now? It suits the lasagna perfectly…” Jun dared to ask one more time and to his surprise he heard Toma accepting it._  
  
 _They ate in silence. Jun had never been more nervous in his life. He was sure that the sound of his heartbeat was competing that of the clock on the wall behind him. He wanted to say so many things but for some reason, he felt scared… the other had raised a wall and wouldn’t let it fall. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the other’s phone vibrating._  
  
 _“Yamapi?”_  
  
 _Jun frowned looking up at the other. From his voice, Jun was sure that this Yamapi was someone close to Toma._  
  
 _“I missed you, too” Jun thought his heart would break. ‘You missed him but you didn’t miss me…’ “Of course, I’ll be there!” Toma continued with a trace of smile appearing on his lips. “See you in an hour from now! Bye!”_  
  
 _“A friend?” Jun asked with difficulty to sound normal._  
  
 _“You… can say so…”_  
  
 _“So, more than a friend…” Jun whispered and drank the rest of the wine in one go._  
  
 _Toma sighed. “I won’t deny that he has been more than a friend but not anymore…”_  
  
 _‘So, he has been…’ Jun cleared his throat trying to press the sob that threatened to come to the surface down. He filled another glass of wine. Was it his second?! Third?! He didn’t remember and little did he care._  
  
 _“I must be going now, Matsumoto-kun” Toma said and stood up from the table. “The lasagna were perfect. Thank you”_  
  
 _Jun didn’t stand up. His mind was a mess. Toma would leave him and go to this Yamapi. ‘Damn it!’_  
  
 _He ran to the door where he found Toma ready to open it. Without thinking about it twice, he grabbed the other by his arm and shoved him on the wall, his hands on his wrist. “You are not going to him, Toma…” his voice was low but husky._  
  
 _“Matsumot-” Toma didn’t have the chance to finish his words. Jun’s lips claimed his in a passionate, desperate way._  
  
 _Jun wanted to cry once he felt them on his. They tasted the same sweet as he remembered. His body started feeling hotter and a moan escaped from the back of his throat once he felt the other responding to his kiss. He broke it and glazed at the other who was looking back at him with questioning but filled with lust eyes. That was all that Jun wanted. He crushed their lips again, more intensely this time as his hands started to move lower in an attempt to get rid of the clothes the other was wearing._  
  
 _They managed to find their way to his bedroom. Only the sight of Toma on his bed, underneath him was enough to make him groan. His lips attached on the hot skin, savoring every single inch of it. The moans that started echoing in the room were enough to drive him completely crazy. He wanted them to be one. He needed to feel him._  
  
 _He felt no resistance as he pushed the first finger in the small hole. The way the muscles clenched around him made his erection become painful but he needed to show the other how much he cared for him. He was preparing him slowly until the other was writhing in ecstasy on the sheets. When he entered him, his eyes never left Toma’s. He wanted to see him flushed, lustful, satisfied. He yearned for it._  
  
 _It felt as if time had gone back to when they were together… as if they had never fallen apart. Their bodies were the perfect match… they belonged to each other. “I love you…” he kept whispering close to Toma’s ear as he moved his hips more and more forceful into him. The thrusts started becoming faster and soon, their covered in sweat bodies started trembling._  
  
 _All that it took was a few strokes around the licking tip and Toma came between their stomachs. The way his back arched beautifully and his fingers buried in Jun’s back was enough to send the latter over the edge as well. Jun could feel his cock soften but denied to move. He rested on one elbow and brought his other hand to Toma’s face caressing it softly. “I love you, Toma…” The other didn’t answer and that made Jun’s heart clench but he didn’t move away either. “I love you…” Jun whispered again and finally slipped off._  
  
 _He lied next to him, not caring to wipe the cum away. He brought him into his arms and kissed Toma’s right shoulder. “I have missed you so much, Toma…”_  
  
 _He wanted to keep his eyes open but he felt his eyelids heavy. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep but he was happy… happier than he’d been in many years._  
  
 _He opened his eyes frowning just to realize that he was alone in the bed. He grabbed his cotton robe and went to the bathroom. No one. He checked the whole apartment. No one. It was only 5:30 am but Toma was nowhere to be seen. ‘He left…’ he fell on the sofa, his face buried in his palms. ‘I love you, Toma… I never stopped loving you…’_  
  
***  
  
“Open the door, Toma! Please! We need to talk!” Jun yelled once again banging on the door even louder. “I won’t leave unless you open the damn door! You hear me?!”  
  
Suddenly, the door opened revealing Toma. His eyes were red and it was obvious that he hadn’t slept enough.  
  
“What the hell do you want, Matsumoto? Get the fuck out of my life!”  
  
Jun pushed the other inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
“I can charge you! You have no right to come into my apartment like that! You’re not welcomed!” This time, it was Toma’s turn to yell.  
  
“Not before you listen to me! I never wanted to leave you, Toma… I-”  
  
“Yet, you did!”  
  
“I did but I had a reason…”  
  
“You had to make sure I was protected…?” Toma said with sarcasm.  
  
“Yes, Toma! I would hate myself if something happened to you…”  
  
“Was _that_ the only reason for abandoning me? If I remember correctly, you didn’t care about the consequences while taking care of your cousin! Don’t misunderstand me… I don’t say you did wrong but-”  
  
“He’s not my cousin, Toma” Jun muttered with his gaze lowered.  
  
Toma frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Sho isn’t my cousin, Toma” Jun repeated and looked straight into the other’s eyes. “He’s my half brother!”  


 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 9! ^_^ Some things got revealed, right? I don't know if some of them were expected or not but I promise you, you'll understand more as the story progress! ;) First of all, we get to know some things about Sho's time in the gang. You'll learn more when the time comes promise! Also, Sho finds out something that Jun and the others know but still miss some details... It looks complicated but remember I love happy endings! ^^ And I had told you that Ohmiya would play an decisif role in the series!! Nino did explain why he had kept a secret and was afraid of Masaki's reaction while Satoshi wants to do his best for his lover and friends! And then we have Junma! As promised, there was development and they got their share of sexy moments - I hope it wasn't disappointing! ><" And at the end, we also found something about Jun even if it came as a cliffhanger... xP  
I promise you many answers will be given in the next chapter!

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 


	10. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 10

  


  
Jun took the cup of coffee given to him avoiding to look the other in the eyes. He was afraid of what he’d see and didn’t want to break; not before he had revealed the whole truth.  
  
“It was three weeks before I left you when I found out the truth about me and Sho for the first time in my life. My mum was angry because of our relationship… They had sent photos of you and me kissing in the club we used to go. It was like hell… At first I fought with all my might. I defended you… no…” Jun shook his head. “I defended us… the most precious thing to me… the only true thing in my supposedly perfect life… I wasn’t afraid of what they might do to me… They could disown me… little did I care… I would work and live my life the way I wanted it… I was ready to leave and come and find you when my mother entered in my room. She started yelling at me. She accused me of many things… of being too selfish… too self-centered… ungrateful… Ungrateful because despite her hate for me, she decided to keep me, allow me to have this luxurious life…”  
  
“Hate for you?” Toma asked in a tiny voice sitting close to Jun.  
  
“Yes… It was like that since I remember myself. She would take care of me whenever there were others in the same room but would ignore me whenever we were alone. It was sad but I got used to it. I always thought that I was just another decorative item for the family… an heir needed for the public image. I decided I was on my own but never expected to see this hatred in her eyes. It shocked me because till then I thought she was just indifferent towards me; I found out I was wrong… she hated me with all her might because I was reminding her with the most painful way that she wasn’t with the man she had fallen in love and could never have… because I was the reason for which her relationship with Sakurai was brought too its end… because she had to sleep with Matsumoto just to pretend that she got pregnant from him when in reality she despised him...”  
  
“Jun…”  
  
Jun smiled bitterly. “Sakurai had a good background but back then was not as rich as he’s now. I don’t think he was ever in love with my mother. Such a man cannot love… only calculate. I believe he used her in hopes to become powerful. Sick people are born sick… She fell in love but couldn’t speak to her parents. He wasn’t someone who could enter the famous Kitayama household. It was then that her parents made her engage to Matsumoto Junichi.  
  
Despite the engagement she continued on seeing Sakurai. I’m sure that he found satisfaction only at the thought that he played with Matsumoto’s future wife. But then after a while, she got pregnant and tried to convince him to elope… Of course Sakurai turned it down telling her to have an abortion. He only cared to become powerful and getting married with a Kitayama who would be broke wasn’t offering him anything. From my mother’s sayings, Sakurai stopped their relationship and focused to beat Matsumoto… It must have been then when he first started his business because a year later he was asking Matsumoto’s younger sister in marriage… And since then the inner rivalry started… with us kids be the next generation… Her love slowly turned into hate. All she wanted was to see Sakurai lose and the one who could do that was me… Unfortunately going out with you wasn’t helping her plan…  
  
It was then she told me everything… I didn’t want to believe it at first but then I knew she had no reason for lying… her emotions were reflected in her eyes. It was then that she threatened me for you and Sho… I wanted to be strong and protect you while being physically present but I knew at that moment that couldn’t be done. I wasn’t powerful enough. So, I decided that if I loved truthfully loved you, I had to make sure you were ok even without me. I still remember the way you were staring at me when I was telling you it was over between us, trying to see the bad taste joke but you couldn’t… I was crying internally… I was screaming ‘I love you’ but I remained silent… I wanted to hug you when I saw the first tears running down your cheeks but I stayed on my spot with my hands clenching in fists.  
  
Sho was in deep trouble and I loved him. He was only sixteen and he was proved to be a part of the family I always wished for. He still doesn’t know the truth… I didn’t want to make him do or say something he would have probably regretted later. I stayed with him but my mind was always with you… I have never had a lover… At first, I slept with people but it was a way to release my anger… my frustration. I would never remain the night… I would feel nothing… That’s why I chose to go to host clubs… At least there, no one pretended to like or love the other… They would get paid and keep you company… It was business… no pretention of feelings… but no matter how much I tried, I always felt empty… because I always felt a part of me missing… Finally, after some difficult years, I managed to take Matsumoto Corporation in my hands and help Sho start over. When he met with Masaki, I felt relieved but in the same time I felt jealous… he had found someone to love while I had this someone and sent him away.  
  
And then I saw you… You were wearing a dark gray suit as you climbed down the stairs of the courthouse… There was a determination in your eyes; a maturity… yet the same truth. You were still Toma… I found myself following you; the way you were walking down the street made me remember those times when I would be next to you, holding your hand… and everything I had tried to keep suppressed came on the surface with the same intensity.  
  
And then I asked for your help… You were the only one I could trust but hearing you call me Matsumoto-san killed me… and then I chose to be what my mother had accused me almost ten years ago; selfish. I called you… again and again I wanted to spend time with you… I knew I was hurting you but I needed you back in my life… to fulfill the gap… to feel complete again. Last night, having you so close was more than I could handle. I couldn’t stay away; not anymore… and I kissed you… you responded…” Jun tried to clear his throat in an attempt not to burst into sobs. “And… I wanted to cry from joy, to yell, to laugh… I wanted to feel you… taste you… all of you… having you underneath me, in my arms, seeing your flushed face, feeling your skin against mine, hearing you calling me Jun lustfully was more than I could handle… For the first time in my life I could sleep peacefully; knowing that you were mine again but in the morning when I found the bed empty I realized how I was wrong… Perhaps, I didn’t deserve you yet I still wanted to be selfish… Call me weak but I still wanted you… I knew I should have been honest with you… Back then I was afraid… Now, I’m not… not anymore…”  
  
Jun took a deep breath and dared to turn his gaze to Toma who was looking back at him with glistering eyes. “I love you, Toma… I never stopped loving you…” he bit his lower lip, lowering his gaze on his lap when the other said nothing.  
  
Jun waited for an answer, a word, something… but Toma remained silent. He waited feeling his heart ready to burst in his chest but still nothing; giving up on his hope, he stood up and with slow steps came closer to the door.  
  
“I just wanted you to know everything. I’m really sor-”  
  
He didn’t have the chance to finish his word. Something hot and wet touched his cheek. He gasped when he realized that it was Toma’s lips; wet from the tears.  
  
“Don’t leave, Jun…” Toma’s voice was trembling, making Jun’s heart clench in pain. “I saw you leaving once… I can’t see you leaving again…”  
  
Jun said nothing in return; he only crushed their lips together. His hands wrapped around the other’s waist bringing him closer; making their bodies glue against each other.  
  
“I was afraid…” Toma whispered in Jun’s embrace. “Afraid of being hurt again… Because last night, I realized I never stopped being yours… It was too much for me to handle… I didn’t know what you would-”  
  
“Shhh…” Jun pecked the other’s lips. “I won’t hurt you again…”  
  
“Jun… I love you…” Toma said staring straight into Jun’s eyes.  
  
The latter caressed the other’s hair softly. “I love you too… More than you can imagine, baby… and I promise you, everyone who has made our lives a mess will pay…”  
  
Jun closed his eyes enjoying the warmness of Toma’s body. They were cuddling on the sofa. _Matsumoto Junichi and Kitayama Yuriko have had their lesson… Now it’s time for Sakurai…_  
………………………………………………………….  
  
  
“Sakurai-sensei!”  
  
Sho sighed when he heard this particular student calling him.  
  
“Suzuki-san?”  
  
The girl was smiling playfully as she came closer. “Oh… Sensei… I told you that you can call me Tami-chan!”  
  
“And I would like to remind you that I’m your teacher, Suzuki-san and I will continue on calling you with your last name. If there’s anything you want, you can come and find me in my office or wait after class”  
  
The girl pouted and stood right in front of Sho. They were in the back yard that it was rare for people to be there at this hour.  
  
“Sakurai-sensei is cruel… but you’re really hot and that makes me forget about it…”  
  
Sho looked closer at the other and realized that her skirt was certainly higher raised than usual, revealing almost all her slim thighs and her shirt on top had more buttons than usually open. “Suzuki-san, I warn you. If you don’t stop, I’ll have to report you and please, wear your uniform properly!”  
  
“Sensei… Why? You want to tell me that you don’t like what you see?” Suzuki’s tone got lower, her tongue wetting both her lips while keeping her mouth invitingly half-opened. “All boys stare but I only want Sakurai-sensei… Don’t you find me sexy, sensei?”  
  
“SUZUKI-SAN! You’re my student! You do realize that?” Sho was furious.  
  
The girl pouted. “Aiba Masaki isn’t your student?” Sho felt suddenly his throat dangerously dry. Suzuki caught the uneasiness in Sho’s posture and came closer till her body was only a few inches away from Sho, letting her fingers play small patterns on Sho’s shirt. “He’s a pretty boy; even if he’s not my style - I’m into _men_ , you see - I admit it and his I-don’t-give-a-shit attitude certainly gives him extra points. I know how that can work to the others… I have caught a couple of teachers staring at his butt with both disgust and lust; I’m sure they’d want to fuck him; to have him submitted; to take back their pride which has been repeatedly injured by his sharp tongue. I thought that no one would ever succeed into it, till you came… I could see that he had started looking at you differently and I must admit I became very, _very_ jealous. If he can, why not me? I know how to have Sakurai-sensei satisfied… I bet I’m ten times better in bed that him… And…” she leaned closer, her mouth being close to his ear. “I know that sensei would like to see what it is with a woman… You can have your little revenge for all those years at the gang… You can use me however you want… I’m not strong like Aiba and I scream… especially when the other is showing me no mercy…”  
  
Sho was left speechless. He wanted to slap the other with all his might, to call her names, to send her to hell for having said all those things for Masaki but he couldn’t; not while he was a teacher and she was a student; a rude, worth nothing one but still student while he had no proof of her unbelievable words.  
  
“Suzuki-san. I will say it one last time. If you believe that because of my past you can come and get what you want, you’re making a big mistake. I will try to forget everything you just said to me because you’re on the last year BUT you have to realize that a joke, especially a bad one has to stop! Go back to your friends, Suzuki-san and try to find a boyfriend among the ones in your age!”  
  
Suzuki moved back looking at Sho with her hands folded in front of her torso. “You mean that you and Aiba don’t fuck?”  
  
Sho was boiling in his blood. “SUZUKI-SAN, I-”  
  
“You want to tell me that last night you weren’t waiting for him outside a certain host club?” the student said ironically before coming closer, raising on her toes to reach Sho’s ear. “Or… that you didn’t kiss him once you were both inside the car?”  
  
“Suzuki-san…” Sho didn’t know what to say. “What are you talking about? Who hides behind these ridiculous accusations of yours?”  
  
The girl smirked. “No one. I just love to enjoy life. I visit that area often; it has many love hotels that don’t necessarily demand your ID… I just happened to get out from one of them when I saw you… I came closer and then saw Aiba coming running towards you… And then when you entered your car I saw the way you held his nape and started kissing him… I could only imagine how Sakurai-sensei would be outside school but no imagination could have me prepared for what I saw… The way you were leading the whole thing had me wet my panties as if I hadn’t had been to the love hotel a few minutes earlier… I wished I could feel sensei’s tongue against mine… I don’t care about him, sensei… You can have him… I won’t say a thing… I just want to have my share…”  
  
Sho didn’t know how to react or what to say. “Suzu-”  
  
“I can be very talented with my tongue, sensei…” Suzuki said and licked provocatively her lips. “… Because I love to _please_ …”  
  
Sho continued on staying silent. He wanted to scream but couldn’t.  
  
“I must go now…” the student winked at him and left.  
  
A few seconds later Sho received an mms message. He opened it with trembling hands. There was a photo of him and Masaki kissing in his car followed by a small text:  
  
From: **3487503727**  
I’m sure we will have fun together, Sensei! ;)  
…………………………………………………..  
  
  
He heard the bell ringing and walked to his classroom. He entered his eyes immediately meeting with Masaki’s who immediately flashed him a smile. He wanted to mirror it but he realized that Suzuki had locked her eyes on him with a smirk. He tried to ease his heartbeat as he moved to his desk and tried to concentrate to his lesson but even if he wanted to forget about everything that had happened, he couldn’t; not when he could feel Suzuki Tamiko’s gaze on him wherever he might go to stand, whatever he was saying. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous yet couldn’t stop himself.  
  
Perhaps, it was his punishment… for having dared dating a student of his but he was an adult and it felt right; Masaki did belong to him… and only him… Sho wrote a formula on the blackboard. _Perhaps it’s my punishment for having dared being finally happy…_ he shook his head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts that had been haunting his mind since the interaction with his student. _You must focus, now…_  
  
“Who will come to the board to solve it?” he asked sighing when Suzuki’s hand was raised in the air. He looked at the other students but no one seemed too keen; not even the good ones. He looked at Masaki who lowered his head as if he was ashamed of being incompetent to solve the problem.  
  
“I can do it, sensei! I’m really _good_ , you’ll see!” Suzuki said in a way that made some of the students laugh. She was playing with him but Sho didn’t care about him but about his lover.  
  
“Fine, Suzuki-san… Come…”  
  
Sho cursed inside when he saw her bending right in front of him to grab the sponge she had thrown on the floor on purpose. She had made sure her butt was on perfect view while her skirt revealed as much skin as possible. Sho heard playful whistles from the back of the classroom and lowered his head.  
  
After a couple of minutes the girl had finished. Sho looked at the blackboard before turning his attention to her who was staring at him intensely. “As I was suspecting it, Suzuki-san. You’re _terrible_ at it… Sit down”  
  
“Sensei, mathematics may not be my forte but I can assure you _others_ are…”  
  
“Suzuki – Sakurai, 0-1!” Tanaka exclaimed out loud. Everyone burst into laughs except for Masaki who had lowered his head.  
  
Sho wanted to take him into his arms; reassure him that nothing of this was his fault but couldn’t. They were tougher that he had thought… or he had become weaker. He said nothing trying not to provoke them more; he had asked from his lover to try his best; he knew he had to do the same thing. He owed it to him… to them as a couple. He was ready to tell them to stop when he saw his lover suddenly grabbing his bag and running to the door, slamming it with force behind him.  
  
“Did you see his face?” someone from the last row said mockingly.  
  
“So hurt…”  
  
“There were even tears in his eyes…” another student added.  
  
“Poor him…”  
  
Sho ignored the students as he looked closer at the now empty desk and saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor close to Masaki’s chair. He took it in his hands and read it feeling his fury getting stronger second after second.  
  
 ** _Oh… what a pity… your favorite sensei is popular!_**  
 ** _You have to prove to him that you can be a better bitch than Suzuki!_**  
 ** _Or perhaps you enjoy the idea?_**  
 ** _It’s difficult to figure out how a slut’s mind works…_**  
  
Sho’s hands were trembling.  
  
“Who would have thought that Aiba would turn out to be such an emotional princess?!” More laughs were heard and Sho had it enough.  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!” Sho yelled at the top of his lungs. He went to the student who had initiated everything and grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to stand up. He could see the way the cores of the other got dilated. _Fear…_ Sho thought amused. He hadn’t felt this kind of satisfaction in years but he was already at his limit. No one had the right to make Masaki feel like that… No one.  
  
“I have warned you many times but you seem not to understand it! I said it before… Laugh as much as you want… I have my past. I never ran away from it… Yes. I was in a gang… Yes. I have been arrested… Yes. I was the leader’s bitch… Yes. I have done many things for which I’m not proud of… Yes. Yes. Yes. I know that you find it amusing… I know that bullying gives you the false image of being strong when in reality you’re nothing but a piece of shit; worthy only to be spat” he let the student free.  
  
“If that’s how much you think of yourselves; fine by me… I have tried to show you that if you want, no matter what your past or your older choices were, you can always succeed. It seems that you don’t care… You continue on the same track but you made a mistake…. You chose someone like me to play your little game. Poor you… I know how the game is played and believe me, I’ll show you what it means to play by equal terms. Bring it on… it’s _you_ the ones who will be regretting it in the end; not me”  
  
“We’ll report you!” some yelled but Sho could detect fear in their voices.  
  
Sho smirked as he went back to his desk so that he could see everyone.  
  
“Of course you can but then I’ll make sure you all get what you deserve: Report which leads to the teachers’ board and expulsion from school; As you probably know, that means no scholarships for some of you, serious revelations for some others of you” Sho made sure he had the eye contact needed in every single word he was saying “…which immediately translate into no admission to universities… I’m sure that’s not the most appealing scenario, especially when some of you come from important families! I’m sure many people will be interested in your stories… Try to pull the ropes! I might fall but you’ll come down with me!”  
  
To his surprise no comment reached his ears; as if they suddenly had lost their tongues. Even Suzuki’s stare had lost its previous air of arrogance.  
  
“I truthfully wanted to build a good teacher-students’ relationship based on understanding. You never gave me the chance; so, from now on, the rules change... And it was _you_ the ones who chose that!” To his relief the bell was heard. He quickly grabbed his things and reached the door. “Tomorrow, you will apologize to Aiba-kun. Have a nice day” and with that got out, relieved to be able to leave the classroom. It was suffocating.  
..............................................................

  
He reached the rooftop, hoping to find his lover there but nothing. He was nowhere to be seen. He sent him a text but got no reply. “Where are you?” Sighing, he leaned against the wall letting his body touch the ground and closed his eyes.  _Perhaps, it would be better if I quitted…_  
  
“Don’t even think about it!”  
  
Sho turned his head on his right surprised to see Nino sitting a few centimeters away.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he asked frowning.  
  
“I wanted to think…” the nurse replied in a sad tone.  
  
It was then that Sho realized the other’s eyes were red. “Nino, what’s-”  
  
“Don’t try to turn the talk to me, now so that you can escape!” Nino tried to sound careless as always but was sure he didn’t succeed.  
  
“Did you fight with Satoshi?”  
  
The nurse sighed wrapping his arms around his knees. “No… It’s just me… you know how I sometimes overreact…”  
  
“Why? Something’s wrong?”  
  
“No! Really… Just the stupid me… but enough with me now! Don’t even think about quitting… You are a good teacher…”  
  
Nino would always be the one who could read people’s minds. It was his special talent. Sho sighed. “I’m not… a teacher who threats his students can’t be a good teacher…”  
  
“You decided to return the favor? It took you some time… If it was me, I would have dealt with the little bitches earlier…”  
  
“Nino!”  
  
The smaller man shrugged. “What?! They kept behaving as if you were trash… Speaking in the same language doesn’t make you a bad teacher… Perhaps they might get something out of it…”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re actually saying this… I feel horrible… guilty… I… I almost felt satisfied seeing them being completely lost!”  
  
“Who said that there’s a time when you suddenly stop fighting your inner demons, Sho?”  
  
“It’s not as if Aiba Masaki doesn’t deal with them… my Satoshi doesn’t deal with them… me… It’s not the time… but the circumstances…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Stop thinking about it and get your ass to go to the hospital”  
  
“You spoke to Masaki?”  
  
The nurse nodded negatively. “I saw him leaving crying silently. We didn’t speak but I know he’s there… His younger brother is his source of strength…”  
  
Sho looked at the other surprised. “Nino, you-”  
  
“I’ve known Masaki since I was working as an intern in the hospital when I first met Satoshi and you…” Sho didn’t know what to say, he wanted to ask things but sensed that this wasn’t the right time. “I’ll cover for you… Go to him, Sho… he needs you…”  
……………………………………………..  
  
  
Sho reached the door of Yusuke’s room and opened it slowly. His eyes caught Masaki being on his knees, his head resting on the bed while he was holding tightly his younger brother’s hand. It was a beautiful and in the same time painful scene, knowing how much his lover was suffering because of it. He closed it deciding that this was a moment for the two brothers. He sat on the closest to the room chair, looking blankly on the floor.  
  
“Are you a friend of Aiba-kun?”  
  
Sho looked up and saw a doctor standing a few meters away.  
  
“Yes… My name is Sakurai Sho” Sho whispered and bowed.  
  
“Kitabana Naruhiko. Aiba Yusuke’s doctor” The other replied returning the bow. “I’m happy for him. He would never bring anyone here, except for Ninomiya-kun…”  
  
Sho stood up. It was as if he hadn’t heard any of the doctor’s words; as if the scene he had seen a few moments earlier kept being replayed in his mind. He knew he was intervening when he had promised Masaki he wouldn’t but he just couldn’t stand being next to him while doing nothing. “Doctor, I… I know that I am no family but please… could you tell me about Yusuke-kun’s condition? Masaki won’t tell me… He… Please, I want to help…”  
  
The doctor didn’t reply at first.  
  
“Please, Kitabana-sensei… I want to help him… I want to see him smile again…”  
  
“You really love him, don’t you?”  
  
Sho lowered his head, finding himself blushing at the doctor’s words.  
  
“Follow me…”  
  
Soon, he was sitting before the doctor in the latter’s office. “I shouldn’t do this but I know Aiba-kun since he was a little kid. I feel as if I owe him… Yusuke was born with an extremely rare disease that affects his heart. In simple words, his body isn’t able to help his heart be strong which leads to many side problems. He has had surgeries but his body gets weaker and weaker. If we don’t find a bone marrow donor by the end of the month, then I’m afraid that no machines will be able to keep him alive…”  
  
Sho gasped. “You said bone marrow donor?!”  
  
“It’s a difficult procedure. There aren’t many volunteers out there; the number of the ones in need always surpasses that of the volunteers. Aside from that, there’s always the problem of compatibility. Yusuke-kun has already had a transplant a couple of years ago but unfortunately it wasn’t successful…”  
  
“Does the blood type play a role?”  
  
“Of course… If the blood type and the rhesus are the same then the chances for a successful transplant get double. We must check the tissues as well but in most cases, it works…”  
  
“Can it be that Yusuke-kun’s is the rarest?” Sho asked out of the blue, his eyes locked on the doctor’s one. “I’m an O, rhesus minus…”  
  
The doctor’s eyes bulged. He picked up the phone. “Yes? Yamada-san? I’m bringing a candidate donor for Aiba Yusuke… Prepare everything immediately”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. “Does that mean I’m compatible?”  
  
“We can’t know for sure but the chances are many!”  
  
***  
  
One hour later, Sho was able to go back to Yusuke’s room. He wished he knew the results but it would take almost a week or slightly more. He tried not to think about it as he knocked on the door. A shy yes reached his ears and opened it smiling. Inside he found only the young boy.  
  
“Aiba Yusuke-kun?”  
  
The boy nodded. Sho closed the door behind him and came closer. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sakurai Sho. Masaki’s friend…”  
  
He could see the way the small eyes of the younger shone at the hearing of the word friend. The boy didn’t look much like Masaki but he was beautiful, with the kindest gaze Sho had ever met. Yusuke, indeed, looked like a little angel...  
  
“Masaki has told me so much about you…”  
  
“Ni-chan?” the other spoke with difficulty.  
  
“Shh… don’t speak, if it’s difficult…” Sho caressed the younger’s hair softly. “Yes! Ni-chan and he has this beautiful smile and his eyes shine full of love every time he does so!”  
  
“Ni-chan, too…”  
  
Sho tried to hush the other knowing that he was tiring himself but Yusuke continued with a hint of smile. “He smiles too when he speaks… of… Sho…”  
  
Sho was taken by surprise. “Masaki has spoken of me?”  
  
“He has…” a husky voice reached Sho’s ears from behind, making him smile. _My love…_ “Now, do you believe me my little angel?” Masaki continued, his eyes locked on his little brother.  
  
Sho frowned when he heard the playfulness in Masaki’s voice and frowned even more when he saw Yusuke nodding.  
  
“That you look like a chipmunk!” Masaki said as if he understood Sho’s confusion. “Especially when you pout like that!” his boyfriend teased him making Yusuke laugh.  
  
Sho laughed too while he stared at Masaki closely. He realized that his lover was trying hard. He could see the way his hand was gripping tightly the sheets at the edge of the mattress. He knew he was trying his best to sound happy and look strong.  
  
“At least, you admit I’m cute!” Sho said before pulling his tongue out.  
  
“I’m happy, ni-chan!” Yusuke whispered, sounding tired.  
  
“My little angel, you want to sleep?” His younger brother nodded, his eyes already closing. Masaki smiled and kissed his forehead feather-like. “Sleep then. We will be waiting here for you. Ok?”  
  
A couple of minutes later, Yusuke was drifted in sleep. Sho took Masaki’s hand and led him outside the room. He didn’t say anything; he only embraced him tightly, holding his head close to him. He had tears in his eyes, realizing for the first time how hard it must have been for Masaki… Being alone, having dealt with so many problems and yet having to pretend the strong one…  
  
“My love…” it was the only thing he could whisper in Masaki’s ear. The latter was clinging on him, as if his life depended on him.  
  
“I won’t let anyone harm you, my love… Together, we will face everything… You’re not alone anymore, baby… You have me…”  
  
“Thank you…” They stayed like that not caring if others were throwing them curious, annoyed or even disgusted glances.  
  
***  
  
It took Masaki a while to calm down. Sho had bought sandwiches and coffee from the small café of the ground floor. They were eating in silence, sitting on one of the benches in the small yard.  
  
Masaki kept his eyes lowered. “I’m sorry for what happened at school…” he mumbled.  
  
“ _I_ ’m the one who should be sorry for what happened, Masaki; not you… but don’t worry… they got their answer!”  
  
Masaki looked at the other surprised. “Sho? What..?”  
  
Sho smiled pecking his boyfriend’s lips. “I had my doubts at first but now, seeing you like that, I realize Nino-kun was right… Enough is enough!”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I just spoke the same language…”  
  
“Sho, are you out of your mind?! You’ll lose your job! And I don’t want you to lose your job! You love it and I know that it will be because of me that-”  
  
“If I lose my job, it will be because of me…” Sho cut the other off. “And believe me, if it does happen, I won’t regret it, Masaki! You understand me?”  
  
Masaki was ready to talk back but Sho’s lips prevented him from doing so. The tongue that came to tease his lips was too delicious to deny it. He opened his mouth to welcome it inside enjoying the way it felt against his. His hands found Sho’s nape, his fingers getting lost in the soft hair. The kiss itself wasn’t particularly lustful or needy but it was enough to chase all Masaki’s worries away.  
  
“You understand me?” Sho repeated slightly breathless once he broke it.

Masaki could only nod.  
  
“I love you, Sho…”  
  
“Masaki…” Sho whispered, feeling his heart beating too fast inside his chest.  
  
“Yes?” Masaki tilted his head on the side when Sho still after a couple of minutes said nothing. “Sho, you can tell me… I promise I won’t yell like last night…”  
  
“I…” Sho still was hesitating. He didn’t have doubts for himself; he was only afraid of the other thinking that he was moving too fast.  
  
Masaki smiled as he caressed Sho’s cheek. “What is it, Sho? Tell me…”  
  
Sho took a deep breath before raising his eyes up to see Masaki staring back at him with eyes full of love. “Masaki, please… Come and live with me!”  
  
Masaki was dumbfounded. “Eh?”  
  
“Move in with me, my love…”  
………………………………………………  
  
  
“Even that little bitch Suzuki wasn’t able to stop him… The lovebirds are moving faster than I thought…” a cold voice said as the door of the car closed. Soon, it was leaving the hospital.  
  
The man picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
  
“ _Ryu-sama?_ ”  
  
“Give him a call… It’s time for us to meet… I’ll inform you later when and where…”  
  
“ _As you wish, Ryu-sama…_ ”  
  
The man smirked satisfied as he hung up.  
  
“I guess we should clear things up, my beloved _son_ …”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Finally here's chapter 10!!! ^_^ I'm super sorry for the delay but I kept writing and rewriting and rewriting it... As the fic comes to its end, I wanted things well planned and never was satisfied enough.... Hontou gomen *falls on her knees and bows* At least I hope it's worth it! ><"  
I know there isn't much Sakuraiba interaction but I needed Junma to clear things up and also to learn more about Sho's father - it was necessary! Sho has many things to deal with but at least he was able to make his students realize whom they were provoking! I don't know if you think the bullying is too much but personally I believe teenagers tend to push things on the edge and especially when they feel they is more for them they just go for it... I also needed Sho to lose his temper... You'll see! xP There was not much Ohmiya either - apart from the little hint with Nino - but I promise you there will be lovey-dovey moments in the next chapter for both Sakuraiba and Ohmiya!!! ;) And Sho met Yusuke!!! I wanted it to be sweet... sad but not in an angsty way! xP He might be the one to save his little angel!! We'll see! xD As for the end... well you know me... I can't live without a cliff... even if it's a mild one! xD  
Chapter 11 will be posted next week-end! 2/3 of it is already written - I've had too many scenes in my mind for this one! lol

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you very soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 11

 

  
“Satoshi… Where are you?!” Nino muttered to himself for the nth time as he checked his phone. No message, no call… “Why haven’t you called me? You had promised to!”  
  
His heart was beating fast. He didn’t know what to think. The only thing he knew is that he was worried… extremely worried. It was dangerous to go back to those places… especially when the club was owned by such a monster like Sho’s father. Dealing with your past wasn’t the easiest task especially when the temptation would be there.  
  
From his meetings with Yorishida-sensei back in the past when he needed to understand Satoshi better and how it would be the best for him to be by his side, when his boyfriend needed him the most, he had learnt that such people could be very dangerous… knowing your weakness… knowing how to use the proper words to persuade you… to manipulate your mind…  
  
Of course, Satoshi was clean for ten years now but being this close to his once weakness didn’t make things easier and certainly didn’t lessen Nino’s worries. Satoshi had promised him that he would be careful but what if that wasn’t the case?!  
  
“I might have looked as if I was, but in reality I wasn’t that strong back then, Satoshi… don’t scare me like that…”  
  
He could still remember these moments clearly and they were too painful…  
  
***  
  
 _“Satoshi?” Nino frowned when he woke up in the middle of the night finding the bed empty. He waited for a while but even after several minutes Satoshi didn’t seem to come back. Worried, he stood up to look for him. The bathroom was empty making his heart rate go faster. He found his boyfriend sitting on the floor, his back leaning with difficulty against the sofa, holding a cigarette while his whole body was trembling; no… jerking violently would be a better word to describe the image in front of him. As he came closer, he gasped. The other was pale with his gaze unfocused and a frown marking his forehead._  
  
 _“Satoshi? Baby?” he asked with a trembling voice as he came closer to the other. Still there was no reaction._  
  
 _It was only when Nino touched Satoshi’s shoulder that the latter seemed to realize that the other had woken up._  
  
 _“Why are you up?” his voice was almost unrecognizable. “Go… go… don’t look at me…”_  
  
 _“Baby…” Nino whispered as he hugged him tightly ignoring the fact that the other had stiffened in his arms._  
  
 _“I don’t want you to see me like this…”_  
  
 _“I love you Sat-”_  
  
 _“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, NINO! LEAVE ME ALONE!” the other yelled and stood up pushing Nino away._  
  
 _Nino wanted to cry but knew that the other was fighting with his inner demons. Years of addiction required time and he was determined to keep fighting even when the other would push him away like he had done this very moment._  
  
 _“I WON’T!” he yelled back. “YOU BETTER DEAL WITH IT, STUBBORN MAN!”_  
  
 _“Nino… you’ll hate me…” Satoshi whispered before falling on the floor, his knees incapable of keeping his weight. He brought the cigarette to his mouth, taking a deep puff trying to submerge the need that ran through his body. He felt weak… disgusting…_  
  
 _“I won’t… because seeing you like this only proves to me what a strong man you are, Satoshi…” Nino replied in a tender voice as he took the other in his arms, this time feeling no resistance. He could feel the other’s body shaking violently and tried to calm the muscles down by putting pressure in certain areas that knew could have a good effect._  
  
 _“I want it…” Satoshi whispered as he burst into sobs. “I want it so badly…”_  
  
 _“I know, my love… I know that you do… But you’re stronger than that…” Nino kissed the top of Satoshi’s head. “You don’t need to hide from me. We are together in this…”_  
  
 _“I love you…” Satoshi said as he looked deep inside Nino’s eyes, seeking for strength… courage._  
  
 _“I love you too, Satoshi” Nino tightened his hug. “The nightmare will be away, my love… I promise you it will…”_  
  
***  
  
He heard the keys unlocking the door and jumped up from the sofa. He saw the other entering their apartment and ran to him breathing heavily.  
  
“Nino, I-” Satoshi didn’t have the chance to finish his words. Nino had fallen on him and started hitting him with his hands while crying.  
  
“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL! YOU HAD PROMISED TO CALL!” Nino yelled as he continued treating his boyfriend as a punching box. “BUT NO! You wanted me to die from worry, you idiot person!” his voice cracked as he gave in to more tears. “I… hate you!”  
  
Satoshi let the other do, knowing that he was right. “I’m sorry, baby…”  
  
“Don’t call me baby!” Nino said as he tried to punch him once again, only to be stopped by his lover who hugged him tightly, his mouth lost in the latter’s hair.  
  
“I wanted to call but couldn’t…”  
  
Nino froze. “Couldn’t?!” he pushed the other away to be able to look into his eyes. “Satoshi…?”  
  
“My love you don’t have to worry. I didn’t take any. I had promised you, I wouldn’t take any… They belong to the past… They did from the moment I met you… Of course, once I went there and made my move they gave it to me - it was a test - but I exchanged it fast with the caster sugar I had with me, as planned. I know the deal well. No one took notice of it! I promise you!” Satoshi said and pecked Nino’s lips before continuing. “I paid with the money that Ikuta-san had provided me… Now, there’s no mistake about who is hiding behind the drug dealing!” Satoshi said sounding somehow proud of himself.  
  
“Shouldn’t you have come back home _hours_ earlier?! I was waiting like an idiot the whole night. I couldn’t sleep at all, Satoshi!” Satoshi lowered his head.  
  
“There’s more actually…” he whispered, as he grabbed Nino’s hand to lead him to the sofa. He sat next to him trying to figure out from where to start.  
  
“Don’t scare me like that… What is it?”  
  
“Just when I was about to leave I heard someone talking to his phone about Ryu Ni-san having fallen into the trap…”  
  
“I remembered Sho’s tattoo. It’s a dragon… and if I’m not mistaken it did have something to do with the number two. Sho was always secretive about his gang as if he was ashamed of it. Well, I understood this feeling though – I had my own shame – and never asked too much. Neither did he reveal things during therapy…” Satoshi sighed. “I took a look at the one I had heard. He was around Sho’s age and I saw a hint of a similar tattoo on his wrist being hidden underneath his shirt…”  
  
Nino said nothing.  
  
“Then I saw a young woman coming closer… She somehow looked familiar but couldn’t remember why. When I heard her name, I took a closer look and realized that she was no one else but a classmate of Masaki-kun… Suzuki Tamiko… I remember her because you had spoken of her with… not so nice words… You always had a good eyes with people” Satoshi added fast  
  
“SUZUKI?!”  
  
“Yes… She could pass as older though… with her clothes and make-up… I knew I would find something. The whole thing was too suspicious… So I ordered a drink and made sure to sound drunk so that they could feel safe from me. It was then that I found out something important out. Sho’s father has a certain plan; ruin his son’s job and reputation so that he’ll never be able to find a job again and make him take over…”  
  
“You have to be kidding…”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “Unfortunately no, I’m not… This Yuu, as she kept calling him, had her around his finger… It was obvious that he sold her love to gain what he wanted… She would be all over him and he wouldn’t care to touch her back…”  
  
“I knew this girl was always a slut!” Nino said disgusted gaining a small bitter laugh from his lover.  
  
“She is but this doesn’t concern us. The problem is that both Sho and Masaki are being bullied at school and if things go further it might end badly for both of them”  
  
“Bu- bullied?!” Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “What are you talking about?! No one has come to talk to me… I-”  
  
“I don’t think they would… most probably because they both feel as if it is their fault!”  
  
“How such a thing can be their fault?” Nino tried to jump up from his seat but Satoshi held him down.  
  
“She has made her move on Sho… I guess her goal is to make him look like the pervert teacher…”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“And all the students of Masaki’s class make fun of Masaki – something they didn’t dare in the past – and in the same time, keep a disrespectful attitude towards their teacher!”  
  
Nino could understand now… “Since the revelation of Sho’s past?!” he asked in a low voice.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“The little fucking bastards! I swear I will make them pay! On Monday I’ll-”  
  
“It isn’t as simple as it is. This Yuu must have been instructed to dig into their past, their deepest secrets and from what it seems the scumbags got lucky. From what I managed to hear, some of them must have cheated to get the scholarship they have gained for university and they all come from good families… Suzuki found it particularly funny… I’m sure the rest of the classroom wouldn’t be daring enough to go against them… So, in a way everyone is obliged to follow the new rules, arranged by no one else but Sho’s father himself. The man spoke of his good friends who like to wander around school…”  
  
“The assholes that attack Masaki…” Nino mumbled, his stare locked blankly on the floor.  
  
“I believe so, too. I’m sure they are the ones who found Masaki’s classmates and made them move on with this behavior till they break both of them…” Satoshi said lowering his head.  
  
“Sho has already… Oh my God!” Nino couldn’t believe it, catching his head. “And now that Masaki has decided to work for Sho’s sake…”  
  
“That’s why I kept recording the whole conversation… to have proof…”  
  
“This scum has tentacles everywhere… What a shit of father is he?!”  
  
“I followed them outside without being noticed…” Satoshi continued. “They entered a love hotel and half an hour later I saw the girl leaving… and after a while the man… I had seen a black car waiting in the next corner. As I thought, he entered in this. I took a photo of it… I sent everything to Ikuta-san. The faster the better!”  
  
“With that we have them!” Nino said smirking. “Can’t wait to see all those assholes be where they belong!”  
  
“They will be for sure!” Satoshi smiled as he pressed his lips on Nino’s cheek.  
  
The latter smiled as he threw his hands around his lover’s neck. “And all of that because of you… I’m so proud of you, baby!” he was nestling in the other’s arms when suddenly he frowned breaking the hug. “But wait a minute here, mister… I get it. You played the detective last night and with success from what it seems. I still don’t get one thing though! Even if you did all that, I suspect that at least by 3:30 – 4 am you should have been done… Why didn’t you call?”  
  
Satoshi gulped. “Actually, I… because of the video and the photos my phone battery died…”  
  
“That doesn’t forbids you from coming back to your lover that you very well know he can’t stay calm because of his worry for a specific someone!”  
  
“I… well… since I stayed in the bar for longer, I had to take more drinks… so I spent most of the money I carried… and-” Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “And well… ahmm…” Satoshi continued knowing that he would have to deal with his lover’s fury. “I couldn’t take a taxi, so I had to wait for the morning train. When I got back home though you had already left and”  
  
“And you couldn’t put your damn phone to charge?!” Nino asked with narrowed eyes.  
“Actually, I received a call from Ikuta-san; he asked me to meet him at the police station as soon as possible. I had to give a full report… They are in awareness of Matsumoto-kun’s agreement to pay Sho’s father with the marked money and they needed my help to identify the faces… ”  
  
“And all of that while you had me dying from worry… you idiot!” Nino ran to their bedroom slamming the door behind him.  
  
Satoshi sighed knowing that his lover was right. He entered the room to find him sitting at the edge of the bed staring at some blank point at the floor. He came closer kneeling in front of him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kazu… Whatever you say, you have the right to…”  
  
Nino tried to keep his tears but couldn’t. He was trying the whole day to remain strong but now that he knew that Satoshi was safe right next to him, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Satoshi’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him close to his body, letting him feel the warmth he had been afraid of not feeling again.  
  
“I should have been more careful… I should have texted you but with everything that happened, I just couldn’t think properly…”  
  
“I was scared of losing you, Satoshi…” Nino whispered not sounding furious this time… only tired. “I know I might exaggerate about it but I just can’t stand seeing you passing through all of that… not for me… but for you… I… so many thoughts came to my mind… that they realized what you were doing; that you had to take drugs again; that you might fall back…”  
  
“Shhh… Everything’s ok, baby…” Satoshi whispered reassuringly in Nino’s ear kissing softly the top of his head. “Sho won’t have to deal with that scum… neither will Masaki-kun… We got lucky…”  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes.  
  
“Satoshi…” Nino whispered in a whiny voice as he moved a bit back so that he could meet the other’s face, breaking the silence that covered the room. “I want to feel you… I want to know that you’re really here…”  
  
Satoshi chose to say nothing more; he just pushed Nino on his back. The caresses were slow… tender… The more Satoshi touched him, the more Nino could feel life coming back to him. He clang to the naked, covered in seat body of his lover, loving the feeling of his weight on top of him. His legs, wrapped around Satoshi’s waist, were pressing him to move faster, deeper inside him… He needed this tightness… the hot, heavy breaths of Satoshi landing on his collarbones and neck… He needed to hear the husky voice of the other moaning his name… He needed _him_ … and he couldn’t be happier when the other was giving himself exactly the way he wanted… fully… passionately.  
  
“I will make sure these little assholes have their lesson! They dared to mess with my family!” Nino said angrily once they had come back to bed after a fast shower.  
  
Satoshi couldn’t help but smile when he realized that Nino had used the word family. In the same time though he felt a bit worried. “Nino… the police has everything they need...”  
  
Nino smirked. “Satoshi… you don’t have to worry… I’m not speaking of anything extravagant! Only of justice…”  
……………………………………………………..  
  
  
Masaki entered his apartment still lost in his thoughts. He hadn’t expected such a proposal from Sho’s part but if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he had felt happy when he heard it. Knowing that he would wake up next to the one he loved… that he would be able to cook for him… to spend more time with him… all of these images had almost made him immediately say yes.  But he wasn’t on his own… he had his little angel.  
  
***  
  
 _“He is great, ni-chan! And he loves you so much! The way that his eyes were shining when they were on you was amazing!”_  
  
 _Masaki laughed rather embarrassingly. “My little angel, what are…?”_  
  
 _“I know that you also love him very much…” Yusuke spoke before Masaki could finish his words. “I saw you looking at him with a smile… I love him because he made you smile, ni-chan!”_  
  
 _“What are you saying?! I don’t need him to smile!”_  
  
 _“With me you try to smile, ni-chan… but I know it isn’t all true… It is, in a way, I know it as I also know that I make you worry. I have heard you crying sometimes… when you thought I was asleep… I know that you try your best with me but that smile that you had when you were looking at him was so real, ni-chan… I want you to always smile like that! I love your smile the most!”_  
  
 _Masaki wiped his tears away. “Don’t be silly, my little angel… It’s just that I’m a cry-baby and it’s hard for me to hold back but you don’t make me sad! I’m just angry because you shouldn’t be here… you should be out with your friends… a girlfriend perhaps… have fun…” he caressed his brother’s hair softly. “But I promise you will do everything! Then, I will be the happiest man on Earth! I want you to be free… happy… more than anything in this world!”_  
  
 _Yusuke’s face lightened up. “That’s why you should run behind your happiness… because nothing… makes me… happier than you being happy… ni-chan” he continued with a bit more difficulty, making Masaki put the oxygen mask back to his mouth and nose._  
  
 _“My little angel… are you feeling ok? Do you want me to call a nurse? The doctor?”_  
  
 _The younger boy smiled and held his brother’s hand tightly. “No. I’m ok…” his voice sounding more tired._  
  
 _“You want to sleep?” Masaki asked and smiled when he saw the other nodding. “Sleep then… I will come on Sunday” he kissed the top of his head and left closing the door behind him._  
  
 _***_  
  
 _He was ready to leave when his eyes met with Yusuke’s doctor’s ones. He ran towards him, feeling his heart beating fast._  
  
 _“Sensei… Any news?” he knew he might sound ridiculous asking every single day the same thing but frustration was building up inside him. Lately, Yusuke would get tired far easier than he used to._  
  
 _“Not yet, Aiba-kun…” the doctor replied and Masaki sighed. “But… there’s a chance we might have soon…” he added when he saw the shadows in the other’s eyes. “It’s not certain yet but we’ll see!” He didn’t want to raise his hope and then crush it but in Sakurai Sho’s case the percentage was quite high._  
  
 _“Really?” Masaki couldn’t believe it._  
  
 _“Remember what I’ve told you!”_  
  
 _Masaki lowered his head. “Yes, sensei…” he bowed and walked towards the exit. He knew he shouldn’t raise his hopes helplessly… it might be nothing but something in the doctor’s voice made him feel that this time it might work…_  
  
***  
  
A shy smile appeared on his lips. Perhaps, his little angel was right. Perhaps he should seek his happiness and make that step forward… Nino had told him that hundreds of times in the past. _I guess I’ve found my answer…_ He thought and after a moment of hesitation, he grabbed his keys and left.  
  
His eyes were stuck on his watch counting the minutes as he rode the train to reach at his destination. The station he wanted was finally announced at the speakers and almost running, he headed to Sho’s apartment. He climbed the stairs fast and knocked the door.  
  
“ _Coming…_ ” his lover’s voice was heard from inside, making Masaki gulp from nervousness. “Masaki?” It was obvious that Sho had just finished his shower and if he judged by the surprise that was reflected on his eyes, he certainly didn’t expect him. He was wearing only his pair of sweatpants, the one he had given Masaki the first time he had spent the night there, and a T-shirt with a towel around his shoulders to prevent water drops from falling on his clothes.  
  
The view was breathtaking. Masaki let his eyes wander on his boyfriend from his face to the well-built body, realizing that this was the image he wanted to see every single day.  
  
Sho chuckled as he caught the way Masaki was staring at him and came closer. “Won’t you come in?”  
  
“I came to give you my answer. Yes…” Masaki whispered muffling a shy laugh when he saw the perplexity on the other’s face. “I accept your proposal… I want to live with you, Sho…”  
  
Sho didn’t need to hear it again; he pulled the other inside by his clothes, his lips hungrily those of Masaki. He wasn’t sure how the door was closed but he heard a loud bang. He didn’t care less. His hands were moving all over his lover trying desperately to get rid of the clothes that were standing like an obstacle between them. That one word was what he wanted to hear and now that he had it was just too much for him to handle.  
  
Soon, Masaki was left with his torso exposed. Sho’s eyes roamed all over it before fixing on the birthmark that he so loved. His mouth sucked it hungrily while, in a fast move, he freed the other from both his pair of trousers and boxers enjoying the feel of the naked skin against him.  
  
“You, too…”  Masaki whined.  
  
Sho stopped and let the other strip him off his clothes. He gasped when he felt Masaki pin him on the wall behind him, his mouth traveling south, making sure he caressed each one of Sho’s marks. Masaki could feel the older one stiffen a bit but that made him only work harder. He licked and sucked alternating the intensity and soon all he could see was the way the beautiful muscles contradicted from lust under his touch. He wanted to show him that he loved him… all of him… and in spite of considering them the proof of his weakness, they were more the proof of his strength. He wanted Sho to understand that in depth. Once he felt his lover being completely relaxed, he turned his eyes upwards, meeting Sho’s that were looking back at him, already half-closed, as he continued lower his mouth to his pelvis area till his lips met the base of the already licking erection.  
  
Everyone seemed to be against them but the ones who loved him had always insisted on him being happy and this moment that belonged to them and only them was enough to make him feel reassured for his decision. Without any more teasing, he engulfed the whole length letting his tongue feel the pulsing nerves, moving it all around before he started sucking hard, his hands cupping and squeezing lightly the tight balls.  
  
He could hear Sho moaning his name, his hands having gripped his hair almost painfully as he was trying not to thrust into his lover’s mouth. Sho would always care for him first. Masaki eased the cock out of his mouth.  
  
“Let yourself go, Sho… I want everything you have to give me…” he whispered huskily, turned on as he was. He smiled and sucked harder when he felt Sho moving in steady but powerful thrusts till he came deep down his throat.  
  
Masaki was immediately brought up, pulled in a sloppy kiss while a hand immediately wrapped around his painful erection. He moaned in both relief and lust; he arched his back, his nails burying in Sho’s arms as he felt pleasure building up in him.  
   
“Faster… Sho…” his hips were moving frantically, trying to find release.  
  
“Come for me, my love…” Sho whispered keeping him by the waist with his free hand.  
  
Masaki looked straight into his eyes seeing nothing else but pure love. He felt tears building up in his eyes that tried to send away. He didn’t want this image to get blurry. Sho was so beautiful like this. He hugged him tighter and after a few fast jerks he came hard all over their stomachs.  
  
He was still panting when he realized the other had lifted him up in the air. Masaki wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and smiled when he felt that Sho was already almost completely hard once again.  
  
“Here… here’s fine…” Masaki whined not wanting to lose any minute by going to the bedroom.  
  
Sho groaned in his mouth and claimed his lips brutally, nibbling and sucking his lower lip between his teeth.  
  
“I want to feel you in me… I want to scream your name, Sho… please…”  
  
“Shit… Masaki…” Sho growled as he leaned his lover against the back of the sofa, opening his legs with his knees.

Masaki could feel the other hesitating and knew what it was all about. “Your saliva… hurry up…” he moaned as he rotated his hips for Sho to take the hint.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you…”  
  
“You won’t… use our precum, too… just… hurry up… I want you…”  
  
Sho did as Masaki told him, going slower this time. As much lost as he was in the moment, he would never bear to have hurt his lover in any way. He felt the muscles tightening around his fingers, enjoying the way Masaki arched his back beautifully… and then he entered him… Hotness filled him up. They set a fast pace since both of them knew they wouldn’t last for long.  
  
Soon, they both came trembling and screaming each other’s names.  
  
Masaki could only smile. He was feeling drained but fulfilled in the same time. “I’d never expect you to be this excited… If I knew, I wouldn’t hesitate a second!” he joked letting Sho’s torso rest against his back. He was heavy but he loved feeling him this close… he could feel the still fast heartbeat of his… the hot heavy breaths against his sweaty skin and there was nothing else that could make him happier at the moment.  
  
“I love you…” Sho mumbled, his mouth ghosting on Masaki’s skin.  
  
“I love you, too” Masaki mumbled back feeling the last strength he had, leaving his body. It was the intensity of the things that had occurred at school…? The nervousness of how Yusuke would react with Sho…? The excitement because of Sho’s proposal…? The excitement because of the acceptance of the proposal? Perhaps a mix of all.  
  
“Masaki baby, don’t fall asleep…” Sho whispered close to his ear as he made him stand up. “Let’s get a fast shower first, ok?”  
  
Masaki nodded and let his boyfriend lead him to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he found himself cuddling with Sho on the corner of the sofa, dressed in his favorite sweatpants. They spent the afternoon watching silly variety shows, laughing with the gags of the comedians. It felt so unreal… as if everything was perfect… Masaki sighed when he remembered what had happened at school.  
  
“They won’t dare to do that again” Sho told him firmly, as if he could read his mind. “As I told you at the hospital, I only spoke their language… Don’t bother your mind with them, Masaki…”  
  
“But I’m scared… it’s them… it’s the loan…” Masaki whispered hugging his knees.  
  
Sho sighed. “You have paid everything so far, so there’s no need to worry… I will make sure they won’t be a bother again…”  
  
“And you ask me not to worry?!” Masaki asked sounding slightly irritated. “You tell me you’ll take care of them using different words and yet you ask me not to worry…”  
  
“I know what I’m doing, Masaki… And I don’t mean I’ll take care of them… I’ll just have a deal with them…” the other turned his back at him but Sho raised his palm as a sign for Masaki to remain hushed. “And yes… it _is_ different…”  
  
“Why can’t we just be like this?” Masaki pouted as he let his head lean against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Having crazy sex… watching silly shows…”  
  
“We will be, Masaki. Life is usually hard… but that’s the reason why it’s so beautiful… It’s the difficulties that make you fight for a reason and because of that fight you come to appreciate it differently…”  
  
Masaki cleared his throat not daring to look at Sho. “You always manage to say beautiful things…”  
  
“Perhaps you inspire me…?” Sho said smiling, his hand caressing softly Masaki’s hair.  
  
“Perhaps it’s your profession that inspires you!”  
  
“I’m a mathematician though!”  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh. “Most mathematicians were also philosophers or at least liked philosophy too much!”  
  
Sho was left dumbfounded, gaining a small pinch from the other. “I might not be the best student but I do know something! And you should learn to hide your surprise better, Sakurai-sensei!”  
  
Masaki jumped up from the sofa, feeling proud of himself. He hadn’t depended his luck only on Nino and his boyfriend. He was studying on his own whenever he had the chance. He had made a promise to himself to become someone Sho would be proud of and that surprise on his face today was more than satisfactory; it was a tiny step towards his goal.  
  
“Do you like omurice?” he asked Sho as he entered the kitchen, knowing the other was following him.  
  
“Sounds perfect!”  
  
Masaki gave a thumbs up before moving to the fridge; his eyes falling on his drawing. It was because of this man that that child had been shyly coming out from his hideout… still hesitating but not so afraid…  
  
Sho smiled as he realized that his boyfriend was left staring at his own drawing. He went closer to the other, wrapping his arms around him protectively. “I’m really proud of him, you know… he’s getting stronger and stronger…” he whispered before planting a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
Masaki nodded fast trying not to look emotional. He opened the fridge and took out the ingredients. Sho asked to be of help and Masaki told him to start by cutting the onions. As he was beating the eggs, he was throwing glances at the other smiling widely when he saw the seriousness and the concentration in his eyes. The meal was prepared and soon they were enjoying it.  
  
It was what he wanted… what he needed… at times like this, he felt as if nothing else mattered. It was only about Sho and him… it was only about them.  
  
***  
  
 It was late at night, Masaki was sleeping peacefully on his side, when Sho decided to make that call. He walked as soundlessly as possible out of the bedroom. He went to the living room and tried to calm himself down.  
  
“ _Ryu-ni san! Finally! I had started getting worried!_ ” the one at the other end of the line sounded sarcastic. “ _I called you earlier because I had news…_ ”  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes but said nothing causing ear piercing laughs. “Cut the crap and say it already!”  
  
“ _Angry… Oh… how I missed that tone… well… Ryu… asked you to meet him…_ ”  
  
“What?”  
  
“ _You heard me… You will meet the big boss… Yuu was really excited about it! I’ll send you the address tomorrow… I’m sure things will be interesting…_ ”  
  
Sho gulped. He could only guess what Takizawa meant by _interesting_. “How much do I need to bring with me?”  
  
“ _Yourself is enough… for now at least…_ ” the other added fast with a chuckle. “ _Don’t forget to kiss your little bitch good night from me! And don’t forget our little deal!_ ”  
  
Sho could hear only the beep sounds on his ear. He sighed as he turned his gaze towards the dark bedroom where Masaki was sleeping. _I have to be strong… I have to protect you, my love…_  
………………………………………………  
  
  
Masaki had woken up early despite being a Saturday and having to work at night. He wanted to prepare breakfast for Sho before heading to Nino’s apartment for his lessons.  
  
He left a small note on the side table to let him know he’d go to Nino to talk to him about them living together, he kissed Sho’s forehead feather-like and left the apartment. The sun was bright making him feel energetic. In his way to them, he saw a small bakery and decided to take some freshly baked cinnamon rolls that knew the couple liked.  
  
He opened the door with the keys he was given by Nino in case for an emergency as he wanted to surprise them. To _his_ surprise though, he saw two pairs of shoes by the entrance. _They have guests?! This early in the morning?!_  
  
Frowning, he came closer and realized that one of them was no one else but Sho’s cousin, Matsumoto Jun. He was a frequent client at the club he was working at... he had served him many times. _Never thought he was friends with Nino and Ohno-kun..._ He was ready to make his presence known when he heard something that shocked him.  
  
“Why can’t the police get Ryu already?”  
  
“The police is already watching their every move…” spoke the fourth person that Masaki had never met before.  
  
“But he got paid with the marked money! It’s Masaki’s contract! What the hell are you talking about?!” Nino said angrily. “Satoshi got all this evidence for you… he saw this Yuu with Suzuki from Sho’s class and you want to tell me that it’s not enough?! What if Masaki or Sho gets hurt?!” Nino continued sounding more desperate. “I can’t bear the idea of them-”  
  
“Calm down, Kazu” Satoshi rubbed the other’s arm as he helped him back at his seat.  
  
“Nothing will happen to them” Jun said, his eyes locked on the cup of coffee in front of him. “He might hate him… he might despise him… but he thinks Sho owes him… He made it clear to me when we met last night to give him the money… He intends to make Sho follow his path…”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“It might be for the sake of his personal need for revenge. Sho has already rejected him by leading the life he does at the moment and… _Ryu_ is definitely not a man to accept defeat easily. On the other hand, it might simply be for the sake of establishment… he might hate Sho but he led him to enter the gang… It’s clear that above all Sho is the heir…”  
  
“They did call him Ryu ni-san…” Satoshi whispered.  
  
Masaki gasped. _Ryu ni-san?! The tattoo…_  
  
“I’m sure they did… Sho is a Sakurai and since Sakurai Shun is Ryu…” Jun said with a raised eyebrow looking carefully at the ones across the table.  
  
“Sho is Ryu ni-san…” Satoshi said once again before silence covered the room.  
  
Masaki didn’t need to hear anything else. He had already left, trying to digest everything he had heard.  It was too much. _This monster is Sho’s father? And then this Yuu…_ he was breathing heavily, his heart pounding crazily against his ribs. He took his phone out and searched through his contacts. He took a deep breath and pressed the call button.  
  
“ _Who might that be?_ ”  
  
“Akihiro…”  
  
“ _Ah! Of course!_ ”  
  
“But you can call me Aiba. You must be aware of it…”  
  
He heard a devilish-like laugh that sent chills down his spine. “ _Oh… Surely, I am… Who wouldn’t be of Sakurai’s little bitch?! But tell me, Aiba- **san** … where do I owe the **honor** of this call?_ ”  
  
“I want to meet with him”  
  
“ _Him… Who?_ ”  
  
Masaki took a deep breath before answering with a firm voice. “ _Ryu…_ ”  
  


 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the new chapter!!! ^_^ I had tried to post it yesterday but for some reason Lj wouldn't open! -.- Today, I was mostly out so only now I found the time to upload it! At least it's long again (6.000 words)! ^^"  
Now, you have understood why Nino was worried and also found the real reason behind this bahavior of Sho's students! It wasn't as simple as it seemed! His father is a real a*****e!!! He tries to destroy him every way possible so that he can bind him with his businness... :( Luckily, Satoshi did a pretty good job ~~only if he hadn't been that careless with his phone~~! xD  
As for Sakuraiba, Masaki said yes - Yusuke did persuade him to seek for his own happinness! You also had a smexy scene!!! I needed it just before the revelations! Don't worry! I promise you there won't be too much drama - the police has already proofs in their hands! ;) It's just that Sho does need to know the truth as well as all the secrets get revealed!  
And yes... once again I finished with a cliffhanger... Gomen! ><"

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy

 

 

 


	12. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: R

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

  
Previous chapters can be found [here](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/tag/crosslinked%20chaos)!

 

 

 

CHAPTER 12

  


  
Masaki took a deep puff, leaning against the wall. He was nervous no matter how hard he had tried to convince himself for the opposite. He knew what he was doing was dangerous. He wasn’t stupid… He knew how powerful people were. He had met some at his work as host. Some would make sure he slept with them simply because they could. This man though was clearly on another level. He had seen two of his underlings. It was obvious that they weren’t playing cat and mice. He threw his half smoked cigarette on the pavement feeling frustrated. He had also seen Sho’s scars… his mind turned blank. _C’mon, Masaki. Control yourself! You have to do it for Sho!_  
  
“Hey, pretty one!” an unknown male voice reached his ears.  
  
He looked up and saw a tall man, probably in his early forties, wearing a dark suit along with dark glasses, approaching him. He turned his gaze on the right. He had no way to escape from there.  
  
“Shit…” he muttered to himself as he picked up his phone, calling the last person he thought he would. “Where are you?”  
  
“ _So eager to see me?_ ” Masaki frowned. The voice was heard not only by the speaker but also live. He turned around and saw Yokoyama staring at him with an amused look.  
  
“You asked to see the big boss and surprisingly, he agreed to see you. From now on, you are one precious guest. I could only come and accompany you. You see, there aren’t many people who come in contact with Ryu!” he made a nod to the man behind him and seconds later Masaki felt a piece of cloth closing around his eyes.  
  
“Precaution measures!” Yuu added as they headed to the car waiting a few meters away with Masaki being led by the tall man.  
  
The ride lasted almost an hour and Masaki started feeling uneasy, the darkness around his eyes not making it easier for him.  
  
“We’re almost there…” Yuu whispered in his ear. “You should learn to be patient… I should have known that Sakurai couldn’t be a tamer…”  
  
Masaki clenched his hands into fists but said nothing. The other though had seen it and burst into laughs.  
  
“Quite the animal, aren’t you?”  
  
Masaki’s heart was beating too fast. If Ryu was Sho’s father then he would be into trouble. Especially since there was that debt. _I won’t let him destroy your life, Sho… This is my shit and mine will be…_  
  
Suddenly he felt two hands grabbing him and pulling him out of the car. He heard a door closing behind him and after a while the cloth was removed. He found himself in the garden of a traditional house.  
  
“Welcome to my place…” Yuu said proudly. “It’s quite flashy isn’t it?”  
  
“As it should be with yakuza…” Masaki mumbled under his breath before he could control himself.  
  
“We’re not yakuza…” the other said with narrowed eyes, stepping closer. “We’re smart enough to be partners with the right people… Follow me!” his tone was strict, leaving Masaki no choice but to do what he was told.  
  
He stepped into the house. There was a corridor with several rooms at each hide; obviously the gang members’ rooms. It was no surprise when he heard high pitched moans and whines coming from the last one.  
  
Yuu stopped and banged forcefully the door. “You can fuck them later, our guest has arrived!”  
  
The door opened revealing a half-naked Takizawa. “What do you want from me?”  
  
Masaki could see scattered clothes close on the floor. His eyes moved upwards till they saw a female silhouette on the bed.  
  
“To come perhaps?!”  
  
“Give me five minutes…” and with that the door was closed again before louder moans reached their ears.  
  
Yuu clicked his tongue annoyed. “This man’s priorities… You, little bitch…” he said to Masaki without throwing him a single glance. “Follow me!”  
  
Masaki was led into a small room. “Just to clear things up. He has accepted to see you but remember that you should behave… Don’t forget that many friends of his happen to be here and believe me, they wouldn’t hesitate to send a bullet right in your head the moment you’d say something not so… _clever_. Understood?”  
  
“Yes…” Masaki said with a lowered head. “I’m not stupid, you know…”  
  
“You were stupid enough to believe the bullshit help you were presented a few years ago…” the other said amusingly.  
  
Masaki’s eyes teared up. “Desperation can trick people’s minds easily, you know…”  
  
“Whatever…”  
  
Takizawa appeared at the doorframe. “He’s waiting for him…”  
  
Yokoyama made Masaki a nod. They reached a wooden door. “Remember what I told you; _behave_!”  
  
The door opened revealing a man standing by the window. He wasn’t too tall, probably around Sho’s height.  
  
“Ryu-sama, Aiba Masaki’s here”  
  
“Thank you, Yokoyama. You may leave”  
  
Masaki was standing nervously close to the door, not daring to step closer to the other. The latter eventually turned around and Masaki gasped. There was no doubt this man in front of him was Sho’s father. They looked alike yet so different. _That coldness in his eyes…_  
  
“I always wanted to see in person Sho’s little bitch. So, imagine my surprise when I found out that he had asked to meet me…” his voice was emitting danger.  
  
Masaki gulped not knowing what to say or do. He saw the other coming closer, his eyes lecherously all over him. “You are one cutie pie, aren’t you?” Sakurai said huskily as he grabbed Masaki’s chin forcing him to look straight in his eyes. “Tell me, does my son fucks you well? I always thought that boy was not able to be nothing more than a bitch himself… So imagine my surprise… and I must say that he really made a good choice…” he ran his index finger on Masaki’s lips, his eyes locked on them. “So, tell me, why did you ask to see me?”  
  
“I… I want you to let Sho live his life…” Masaki whispered.  
  
The older man raised his eyebrow before he burst into loud laughs. “You’re interesting, Aiba Masaki…” he brushed Masaki lips again, with more force this time. “You realize that you are in no position to ask me favors, right?”  
  
“It’s me who owes you money… Sho has nothing to do with it…”  
  
“Oh… you’re so naïve… The reason I want Sho is not because of your money, honey. You owe me money but Sho owes me his life. I made sure he did. Stupid him… Wanting to go against me, he actually fell into the trap willingly…”  
  
“Please… let him live his life…” Masaki’s voice trembled, tears making their appearance in his eyes. “Please…”  
  
“Oh… how touching!” Sho’s father said mockingly. “And why should I do that?”  
  
“I… please… I will pay you the double amount of money… Just let him live…”  
  
“Hmm… money… of course the price will be raised but do you really think that money will stop me?”  
  
“He’s happy as he is now… and-”  
  
“You would do anything?” Ryu cut his words off.  
  
Masaki gulped, sensing where this might lead to.  
  
“I… yes…” he whispered at the end.  
  
The older man licked his lips. “You would really do _anything_?!” he repeated again, more slowly this time.  
  
“Yes…” Masaki replied with a whisper. He could see the wide smirk on the man’s lips as he leaned closer till their lips were only a few centimeters away.  
  
“Prove it…” Ryu whispered, his hot breath landing on Masaki’s mouth.  
  
The latter closed his eyes as he felt the other’s lips on his. He kept them closed not wanting to let him deepen the kiss. He had done that in the past but now it was unbearable… He only wanted to taste Sho’s kisses… no one else’s. He felt tears running down his cheeks but tried to control his sobs.  
  
“You’re not doing _anything_ …” the older man said in a warning tone and Masaki knew he had no other choice but to let him do as he pleased. His mouth was forcefully opened and a tongue entered inside, claiming it in the most disgusting way. His body was pressed against the other’s one as hands roamed on his back, going lower and lower. As if he enjoyed his disgust, the older man continued with more eagerness. He sucked and bit Masaki’s lower lip repetitively until Masaki let a painful moan escape from the back of his throat.  
  
“Quite good, I must admit…”  
  
***  
  
Sho was drinking his coffee even though his stomach had turned into a painful knot. Masaki had left right after lunch. He knew he would visit his brother at the hospital. He wanted to go with him and ask if the results had come out but he couldn’t. Today he would meet with Ryu. The man linked to a past he so eagerly wanted to get rid of, yet so strangely seemed to stick with him forever.  
  
Sighing, he sipped some more in an attempt to help his mind think despite the lack of sleep when he heard the phone ringing. Frowning he picked it up, his eyes bulging when he saw who was calling.  
  
“I thought you would send me an address…”  
  
“ _I thought so too. But there’s a small change of plans. I’m waiting outside. Hurry up and come_ ” with that the call was ended.  
  
“Bastard…” Sho growled as he stood up leaving the mug on the small table. He hurriedly put on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. His nerves were about to drive him crazy but he knew he should get over with it; the sooner the better.  
  
As he stepped on the pavement he saw a black Mercedes parked a few meters away. He walked towards it and knocked on the tinted window. It immediately lowered revealing a wide smiling Takizawa.  
  
“Ni-san! Quite fast, I see! Enter!” the door was opened automatically and Sho sat on the side of the other man.  
  
“What happened?! Why are you accompanying me playing perfectly Yokoyama’s servant?”  
  
Takizawa raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. “I just had an exquisite fuck and I won’t let you ruin my mood. So, I’ll let it pass… _This_ time! Yokoyama doesn’t even know I’m here… My orders were to send a car, not to be here with you but I don’t have another choice” he took a laptop from a bag at his right and opened it. “You see this data here?” Sho nodded still not knowing what was going on. “I want you to send them to your cousin. Matsumoto Jun”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe in his ears. “Jun?! What does Jun have to do? And what are these folders?”  
  
“This is falsified information over the gang… Let’s say certain members among them, me, are excluded…”  
  
“I get that you want to eliminate Yokoyama’s influence circle but what has Jun to do with that?!”  
  
“Let’s say that a little bird told me he can be a magician and help! And it’s _you_ who sends it because he’ll be immediately motivated. Got me?”  
  
“Why won’t the car move?”  
  
“The car moves once you press the send button…” Takizawa leaned on his back lighting up a cigarette. “Your choice!”  
  
Sho bit his lower lip but did as he was told. He was ready to send the email when he turned towards the man on his right. “And I won’t have any relations with you?”  
  
“I have way more interesting things to be occupied with… Believe me!” the other replied ironically. “The send button…”  
  
Sho gulped but sent the mail nevertheless. “And now?”  
  
“Now I take you somewhere I shouldn’t…”  
  
“I thought Ryu had asked to meet me!”  
  
“He had but later. He has another… _guest_ as we’re speaking”  
  
“Guest?” Sho asked feeling oxygen leaving his body. _It couldn’t be, could it…?_  
  
“Your little bitch…”  
  
“MASAKI?! MY MASAKI?! WHAT IS HE DOING WITH RYU? YOU HAD PROMISED THAT-”  
  
Takizawa frowned. “Sakurai just shut the fuck up and listen… I had no idea… Most probably it was your little bitch that asked to visit him… I heard something like that from the men who had accompanied him and you did my favor, I do mine by taking you there! So, be a good boy and hush or I’ll throw you out right now!”  
  
Sho felt tears in his eyes. _Why was that supposed to happen? Why would Masaki want to meet with Ryu? He had promised me that he’d stay out of it… So why?_ Ten minutes later, lost as he was in his thoughts didn’t even realize that his phone was ringing. He only came back to his senses when he felt Takizawa’s hand in his pocket.  
  
“What are y-”  
  
“This was Matsumoto. Sorry, no phone calls”  
  
“Takizawa-sama, we have arrived”  
  
“Good...” Takizawa took a bunch of money out and a small bag with white powder and gave them to the driver. “As we have agreed…” he muttered to the other whose eyes were shining seeing the two things he was given before he turned to Sho. “You’ll come by the main entrance and remember you never saw me and this conversation never happened. You know nothing of your little bitch being with Ryu. Understood?”  
  
Sho only nodded. Takizawa got out of the car leaving him alone. Five minutes later, he found himself in a house that certainly reminded of yakuza.  
  
“What the hell is going on here?” he heard a well-known voice from behind. “What is _he_ doing here?!” it was obvious that he was irritated; way too irritated.  
  
“Ryu-sama asked to see him… So, I brought him…” the one who had driven Sho said lowering his head.  
  
“Idiot!” Yokoyama was ready to explode when Takizawa came.  
  
“What happened? Why are you yelling?” he then turned his eyes to Sho and gasped. “What… what is _he_ doing here? I thought the meeting was supposed to take place in the other office…”  
  
“That idiot” Yokoyama pointed at the same man again “had the great idea to bring him here!”  
  
“Well… Just to calm down a bit. Wouldn’t that be ok? I mean, couldn’t we use _him_ as another pressure mean?”  
  
“You…” Yokoyama thought about it for a second.  
  
“Why don’t you go and ask Ryu? I’m sure he’d take him along… you can say we save him time!”  
  
“Wait here!” Yokoyama growled as he left the room leaving a smirking Takizawa behind.  
  
***  
  
Masaki wanted to stop the other’s hands on his buttocks but knew that he couldn’t; not when he was determined to let Sho escape from his father.  Luckily, the other seemed to take it slow, touching him on top of his pants, even if the rest of his clothes were scattered on the floor. He hoped the other wouldn’t be in position for anything more that day but the half erection that kept pressing against his thigh, was telling him that he wouldn’t be so lucky.  
  
“You’re so willing to give yourself to me in order to save my useless son… It’s almost romantic…” Ryu whispered in his ear and was ready to unbuckle his belt when there was a hesitant knock on the door.  
  
“Who?” he growled not leaving Masaki.  
  
“Ryu-sama… I… We…” Yokoyama mumbled hesitantly as he opened the door.  
  
“Speak!”  
  
“There’s a small problem. Sakurai Sho… he was brought by mistake here… Would you like perhaps to see him now or we can-”  
  
“He’s here?” Ryu’s lips were curved into a dangerous smirk. “Why don’t you bring him inside? I’m sure he’d like to see this cutie being on my lap… Double surprise!”  
  
Yokoyama bowed. “As you wish!” he whispered and left.  
  
“Impatient to tell him your plan to save him? I’m sure he’ll love the idea…” Sho’s father whispered in Masaki’s ear, making the latter to shiver. He didn’t want to see Sho like this. _I was wrong… I shouldn’t have come here_ …  
  
“You lied…” Masaki spoke in a tiny voice. He couldn’t believe that he had left that bastard touch him while he had already made sure to meet with Sho.  
  
“I’m not a man known for my honesty… you should have already known that, dear…” the older man continued in the same mocking and belittling tone. “These bruises on your chest should have been a good reminder... but we can always fix that, can’t we?”  
  
Masaki wanted to scream as he felt the tip of the other’s tongue tracing his earlobe.  
  
“Plea-” he didn’t have the chance to finish his phrase as they heard the door opening.  
  
“Now smile to him… I want him to have the best first impression…”  
  
Sho was pushed with force inside freezing at his spot. His eyes were certainly creating illusions. In front of him there was his Masaki half naked sitting on the lap of… He shook his head fast as tears were filling up his eyes. This had to be a joke. It had to be… Ryu couldn’t be this man…  
  
“I see there’s no need for unnecessary introductions, is there, _son_?”  
  
Sho was feeling his heart beating crazily against his ribs, his breathing having turned uneven.  
  
“But to be honest I was expecting you a little later… I wanted to have a complete taste of this little bitch here…” he let his fingers trail a line from Masaki’s collarbones to his navel. “But you interrupted us… well, there’s always the night ahead of us…”  
  
“Don’t touch him” Sho whispered his hands clenching into fists.  
  
“Really?! It was _him_ the one who came to me and agreed to give himself to me… You can ask him!”  
  
Sho’s eyes didn’t leave his father’s narrowed ones. “I said _don’t_ _touch_ him!” he repeated almost like an angry growl.  
  
Sakurai Shun pushed Masaki off his lap before coming closer to Sho. “Do you really think that you are in position to order me around? I think you’ve already guessed who I am…”  
  
“Ryu…” Sho whispered, his chest moving up and down from anger. He wanted nothing more than to kill him, right there with his bare hands.  
  
“So you know that if you try to play the smart one, there are several men outside who wait for my orders… And don’t worry it won’t be _you_ the one to be killed…”  
  
Sho gasped his eyes averting towards Masaki who was standing at the corner of the room with all his clothes back on and his head lowered.  
  
“What do you want from me? What the hell do you want from me?”  
  
“What I want from you? I am your father, Sho. You _belong_ to me… You will be my heir… I want to see you in the business…” he grabbed Sho’s arm with force pulling up his sleeve. “You see that? That means you belong to me, Ryu-ni… I just _made_ you think it was over… but my stupid boy, it will never be…”  
  
“It was you… I thought I had made my revolutionary move when in reality you had everything planned beforehand… It was you who made me become a member of the gang…”  
  
“Of course it was me! You really thought you would have been able to join?! You would have died first… but they accepted you, as well as Shinobata. It was only later that it was proved that he rather liked it to fuck you. In the beginning he was hesitating and it costed me much but I achieved what I wanted. You became his bitch… I knew you were into men, I had caught the way you had been staring our driver since you were twelve but knew that I had to tame you… Shinobata was the perfect case. You accepted because you wanted to be a part of the gang… you enjoyed the adrenaline and I enjoyed taking you out of trouble… Because even if you’re free, your past will always be there to hunt you… You have no escape, Sho…”  
  
“You’re sick…” To Sho’s surprise it was Masaki the one who spoke. “You’re a sick scumbag…” he repeated from his position but not looking afraid anymore, only disgusted.  
  
“You, little bitch, better shut your mouth…” Sakurai Shun said in a warning tone.  
  
“As for the job your precious cousin found you, you don’t have to worry anymore… Tomorrow morning everyone will know that you had secret conversations with one of your female students…” the older man said with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
“Suzuki…” Sho whispered, everything falling in place. “You made her hit on me?”  
  
“It was Yokoyama who did the whole job but she’s nothing but a whore, worse than your bitch here. It was easy to lure her… And not only her. Our dearest bitch is also one of your students… And I have pictures of him riding you while arching his beautiful back… I’m sure it would be the greatest welcome view at school on Monday, don’t you agree, _son_?”  
  
Sho felt like crying but tried to calm down. This man wasn’t worth his tears. “Leave Masaki and everyone at school aside. I get it now. You followed them, probably even had access found their files… You threatened them, didn’t you? The bullying was from you, not them…”  
  
“Hmm… That’s my smart boy!” Sakurai replied in an ironic way.  
  
“Let everyone out of it…” Sho whispered calmly.  
  
“You’ll do whatever I say?”  
  
“I won’t do anything before I see Masaki getting out of here safely” Sho looked up at his father with a cold stare had never seen before. “You won’t interfere in his life _ever_ again. If you don’t do that, I swear I’ll grow a bullet right in your forehead…”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare, Sho…”  
  
“Oh… but I would… remember?! I’m _Ryu-ni…_ Bring Masaki’s contract, gather your men and make things clear, let him leave and then we can discuss things”  
  
Sakurai Shun ticked his tongue annoyed. “You should have never had the chance to shove it in a hole. You got yourself too bossy. Being fucked had you more tamed…”  
  
“I’m waiting…” Sho continued, his face not flinching at the words just spoken. He always knew his father was an asshole… he had been the reason he had found the gang and become a member… What he didn’t know is that he was actually doing him a favor. “I’m prepared to pay for my mistake but Masaki has nothing to do with it…”  
  
“But he owes me money… he has signed…”  
  
“That can be easily dealt… It won’t exist anymore…” Sho said his eyes narrowing even more. He knew this might be the last time he was close to Masaki but above all he wanted his safety. He wouldn’t make that bastard another favor; not with Masaki.  
  
“You want to tell me you’re willing to let him go?” Sakurai Shun asked smirking. “Forever?”  
  
“I’m willing to let him live his life away from all this bullshit…” Sho mumbled avoiding to look at his boyfriend.  
  
“But won’t you miss him? I’ve only tasted some of him and I already regret for not having tasted the whole package and _you_ who had the chance to fuck this pretty ass of his, would be ok with letting him go?!”  
  
Sho had it enough. He jumped on his father punching his face. “ASSHOLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” the older man, having got caught by surprise didn’t have the chance to defend himself and fell on the ground with a loud bump.  
  
“SHO!” Masaki screamed making Sho stop. He looked at his eyes, full of fear, staring at somewhere behind him.  
  
“You know, I wouldn’t have it for nothing to pull the trigger, Ryu-ni… Let go of Ryu-sama... _now…_ ”  
  
Sho turned around and saw Yokoyama along with five more members of the gang pointing at him with their guns.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare to kill me… Ryu, you see, has specific plans for me…”  
  
Yokoyama smirked. “Who told you that I’d kill _you_?! We have alternative choices, don’t we?!” he continued with a raised eyebrow, causing Sho’s stomach to clench in fear.  
  
 _Masaki…_  
  
“I can take it slowly… so slowly that your little bitch will beg to have him killed…”  
  
“Why do you hate me so much?”  
  
“Because you had the one I was dying for and never appreciated it… It was shown in your face that it was a task you hated it…” Yokoyama had closed his eyes, obviously trying to get rid of the images that inevitably came to his mind. “And I hated you for that… Then you dared to leave… you managed to escape even if it was for a while… I hated you for that as well…”  
  
“Then why are you helping him?” Sho pointed at his father who remained unconscious on the floor.  
  
“For two reasons; one, power and two, you… Shinobata isn’t here anymore; I’m not the same anymore either” Yokoyama came closer to Sho till his mouth was only a few inches away from Sho’s ear. “My _Ryu-ni_ , I’ll make sure you get tortured the same way you had me ten years ago…”  
  
“Good to know…” Sho answered in a calm way, not betraying any emotions. He knew that emotions in this case would be a weakness and it was the last thing he wanted. Masaki was still in the room, afraid and lost… He had wanted to keep him away from this darkness… this cruel darkness that was called his past, yet he was there and he felt awful for that. He shouldn’t have. He had had enough hardships in his life; there wasn’t a need to face that, too; not when his little brother was in the hospital. “I want to make a deal with you…” Sho eventually added. “I’m willing to do whatever satisfies you. I’ll give myself to you, just… Masaki…”  
  
“You’re making a mistake here…” a hoarse voice was heard behind them.  
  
They both turned their heads and before they could do or say anything there was a nod and a bang. Sho’s eyes dilated as he saw Yokoyama’s lifeless body falling on the floor right next to him.  
  
“You would never have the chance to do that… Once a servant, always a servant… Some people should learn their positions…” Sho was left speechless. “Don’t look at me like that, _son._ His job was done… Now, it’s time to discuss yours… and you’re lucky I’ll let that small incident pass… Take the body out and leave!” he ordered the others who immediately did as told.  
  
“You faked it…” Sho muttered frowning.  
  
His father burst into laughs. “Of course, I did… Believe me, it takes more than a punch to have me unconscious. Sometimes, you need improvisation to achieve your goal. I knew he was blinded from jealousy over you. I used him to get you and now I had an excuse to get rid of him. As expected he was so stupid that he fell right into my trap. So… where were we?”  
  
“At the point to say our good byes!” a voice was suddenly heard from behind, making all three men in the room turn towards the door.  
  
“You!” Sakurai Shun jumped from his seat not believing in his eyes. “What the hell-”  
  
The one that had entered raised his hand as a sign to remain silent. “Firstly, I would like to thank you for making it even easier to throw you in jail for the rest of your life and secondly, I came to tell you some exciting news, _dad…_ ”  
  
Sho was left speechless. What was _Jun_ doing there and had he just called his father… _dad?_  
  
Jun walked towards the man. “So you know, the house is surrounded by the police. Your men here, at Shinjuku as well as at Roppongi are all arrested. You will be in a matter of time as well, I just needed to tell you some things first!”  
  
“You…” For the first time that night, Sakurai Shun’s voice didn’t sound as confident as it had till then.  
  
“I always knew you were a scumbag… I also knew that you hated the Matsumotos. What I couldn’t understand at first was why! But thanks to my _beloved_ mom, who had never been afraid to show her hate towards my existence, I eventually found out. Having lost her to my father didn’t work for you well, did it? But you hated to lose and you kept meeting with her until you got her pregnant. Of course, an asshole like you, wouldn’t care for her as a person… only as a source of money and power. So, an elopement was out of the question. You managed thanks to your _legal_ business become someone and got married to Matsumoto’s sister… Another win... You never expected me to know the truth though, did you?”  
  
Jun smirked at the blank expression on Sakurai’s face.  
  
“I can tell you didn’t but I _did_ and I was determined to help the only real family of mine. I managed to help Sho… I eventually saw him being happy, having a job he liked, falling in love… But Masaki-kun was in trouble and I wanted to know what kind of trouble…  Call me weird but I wanted to protect my brother. I made my research and eventually came across you or _Ryu_ more correctly. The police had been wanting to catch this famous _Ryu_ for years but never had the chance to get the necessary information… Luckily, I _did_ and now they have everything they need”  
  
“But-”  
  
“The money with which I paid you Masaki-kun’s debt were marked… There were also bugs in your office, your underlings were followed for a while now… We also have proof for your drug business as well as the testaments of Sho’s students for threatening them… Now, you even killed one… Lucky us!”  
  
Sakurai Shun’s breathing had turned uneven, his face completely white. “You’re bluffing… You can’t possibly have-”  
  
“Oh, I do… And as your oldest _son_ -there’s a DNA test to prove that- I’ve already taken your company in my hands, since it’s impossible for someone with so many charges against the law to continue owning Sakurai Corporation. I know Sho would never want to do anything with it and I don’t blame him. Though, I thought of all those families whose income depends on this company and decided that they were not to blame.  Please, have lots of fun in the jail. I’m sure you’ll meet many great people… exactly like you! Interesting, right?” Without breaking the eye contact, Jun took his phone from his pocket and brought it to his ear. “I’m finished with him…”  
  
One minute later the room Filled with police officers who grabbed Sakurai Shun by the arms, handcuffed him and pulled him away.  
  
After a while the sirens could be heard as the police drove away, their sound fainting away, yet Sho was still frozen at his spot, his eyes looking blankly at some random place of the floor. He tried to control the tears in his eyes as he brought them up to Jun who was staring at him with an agony written all over his face.  
  
“J… Jun you’re my…” Sho gulped “…brother?”  
  
Jun only nodded.  
  
“And why didn’t you ever tell me anything?”  
  
“Because that would raise lots of questions, would cause many things to happen and I wanted you to avoid all that. I wanted you to live without having to deal with shit anymore. You had enough but… I didn’t know that he would never be determined to let you go…”  
  
“Why do you always do so much for me yet-?”  
  
“Because you’re the only one I can call _family_ , Sho…”  
  
Sho couldn’t hold back anymore. He ran to Jun and threw his hands around his neck, hugging him tightly. He let tears run down his cheeks freely. They were tears from tiredness, relief, happiness… nothing and everything together.  
  
“I can’t believe I have you in my life, Jun… even now… you saved me… you saved my love… You…”  
  
Jun smiled, crying himself. “I would do that as many times as needed. I would never leave my precious brother suffer, not when he’s nothing less than an angel…”  
  
“An… angel?! Me?!”  
  
“With flaws and mistakes…” Jun said as he pushed Sho slightly backwards so that he could look at him in the eyes. “With a certain past… but with so much strength and love inside that proves he can be nothing else but an angel!”  
  
“Jun…”  
  
Jun smiled his eyes meeting with Masaki’s. “I think someone needs you…” he said in a sweet tone. “We’re waiting outside…” and with a smile left.  
  
Masaki tried to clear his mind as he went close to Sho, his hand reluctantly reaching for him. “Sho…?” he whispered not knowing if the other wanted his touch or not.  
  
Sho said nothing. He only took his hand making him hug him tightly; as if he needed to feel his body warmth. It was all that Masaki needed. His grip around his boyfriend tightened as if he was afraid to let him go.  
  
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he managed to mumble with difficulty in between his sobs. “I just… I wanted you not to face that monster… When I found out… I… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Did he touch you?” Sho asked with concern, his hand gripping Masaki’s chin softly in an attempt to make their gazes meet.  
  
“He kissed me…” Masaki whispered ashamed “and… he touched my torso but nothing more… I swear…”  
  
“Masaki…”  
  
“I know you might be disgusted with me but-”  
  
Sho threw his hands around Masaki’s shoulders crushing him against him. “Me? Disgusted with you?! You’re the most precious person in my life, Masaki… How could you even think that?”  
  
“But… I thought that because he-” Masaki didn’t have the chance to finish his words as he was pulled into a demanding kiss.  
  
The warmth of it filled his body, making his mind forget his doubts. He broke it for a few seconds to stare at Sho’s eyes. They were looking back at him with the same passion and love as ever. He didn’t need any more reassurance he crushed their lips back together leading his lover into an even more desperate, insatiable kiss.  
  
***  
  
“God, don’t tell me that they’ll go for it right now?”  
  
Jun chuckled. “I don’t think they’ll actually go for it, Nino-kun. They need some time alone to clear their thoughts… reassure each other. I… I really don’t want to even think what happened in that room…” he said sighing.  
  
Toma took a hold of his hand, his thumb making small round moves on the top of it. “It’s done… and you have your brother, Jun…”  
  
Jun nodded with a shy smile as he let his head rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
  
Nino was still a mix of nervousness and anger. “Poor Masaki and Sho… and those little assholes… Oh… I can’t wait for Monday to come! I want to see their pretty faces when-”  
  
“They’re coming!” Satoshi pointed at the couple who was walking slowly towards them.  
  
Nino sighed and walked up to them till he was standing in front of Masaki. A loud slap landed on the latter’s right cheek, causing everyone to be left dumbfounded. “What the hell were you thinking?! HUH?! Eavesdropping and then taking action all by yourself?! I get it… you want to be independent and strong… You were like that since you were young and I admire it… but what you did today was stupid. Got me?! STUPID! You could have been beaten up, raped, even killed!” his voice was shrill. “Do you even think what passed through our minds when we realized that you were here? Did you even think of us? Sho? Yusuke?” his chest was moving up and down, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Everyone looked shocked but no one dared to interfere.  
  
Masaki had lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Nino… I just… wanted Sho to avoid all this… I… guess I acted a bit impulsively…”  
  
“A _bit_?!”  
  
Satoshi cleared his throat as he placed both his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “He was worried… we all were… don’t…”  
  
“He’s right… he’s always right… I’m sorry…” Masaki said with a trembling voice.  
  
Nino looked at him and couldn’t hold his tears anymore. “You, stupid…” he mumbled and hugged the taller one tight. “You should really change that habit of yours. It has ended up being annoying…”  
  
“I know… I’m sorry…”  
  
“It’s ok…” Nino said, smiling as he felt the other calming down.  
  
“Let’s go… It’s over now…” Jun whispered and everyone entered Toma’s car.  
  
“We’ll drive you home”  
  
“No!” Masaki said. “I… I want to go to the hospital… I want to see Yusuke…”  
  
Sho kissed the top of Masaki’s head. “I’ll come with you…”  
  
“Don’t you want to be with Jun? I’m sure you have lots to say…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“You can come tomorrow! Yusuke will be sleeping now, anyway… I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you! He’s the one who convinced me into moving in with you anyway! You owe him a visit!”  
  
“You’ll live together?” Nino asked with a small frown.  
  
“Yes!” Masaki beamed, intertwining his fingers with Sho’s ones.  
  
“And why didn’t we know anything about it?”  
  
“Because I’m an adult?!”  
  
Nino hummed slightly annoyed causing small laughs in the car. Satoshi held him tighter. He knew that all of this was his way to lighten the atmosphere up.  
  
Once they had left Masaki at the hospital, Sho couldn’t help asking. “You all played a part in this story, didn’t you?” No one answered. “Why?”  
  
“Because we all love you and want you to be happy...” Jun muttered with a smile.  
  
“But…”  
  
“That’s what family and friends stand for, Sho” Satoshi spoke in a gentle voice.  
  
Sho said nothing more. He turned his gaze outside, enjoying the calmness of the night. He felt as if a burden had been lifted up from his shoulders. He felt safe… loved... lucky to be surrounded by all these amazing people. _If only I was a compatible donor for Yusuke, then I’d be the happiest man on Earth…_  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna surprise!!! ^_^ I finally updated Crosslinked chaos! I know it's been a while but uni has been driving crazy lately and there were many birthday fics in between so I didn't really have the time to write it! It had also been left at the most difficult point and I needed a clear head to be able to have things explained the way I wanted! ><" I'm really sorry for this delay but at least you got a long chapter again (almost 6.400 words)! ^^  
There will be one last (romantic & smutty) chapter, followed by a small (fluffy) epilogue! I think they all deserve it!!  
The drama is all over now! It's only Yusuke's case and Sakuraiba can be really happy, having real family and friends around them! :)  
I hope you didn't find it disappointing... ^^"  
I promise you next update will be on time!! ;)

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you very soon,  
Andy ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

Previous chapters can be found [here](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/tag/crosslinked%20chaos)!

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 13

  


  
Sho opened the door to Yusuke’s room and his lips curved into a smile when he saw the two brothers sleeping peacefully. A smile appeared on his face as he leaned on the doorframe. He could see that their hands were linked, Masaki holding Yusuke protectively. He closed the door as soundlessly as possible and walked closer till he was standing behind his lover who was sitting on a chair next to the bed with his head resting on the mattress.  
  
He pressed his lips of the top of Masaki’s head softly and smiled when he felt the latter moving.  
  
“Sho?” his voice was raw from sleep.  
  
Sho kneeled next to him and caressed his hair. “I’m sorry I woke you up…”  
  
Masaki shook his head fast. “It’s ok… What time is it?”  
  
“Half past eight…”  
  
Masaki stood up stretching his hands up in the air.  
  
“Would you like a coffee?” Sho asked him with a smile.  
  
“I’m coming with you… My angel will be sleeping some more… The doctors came in last night a little after midnight and gave him strong painkillers…” Masaki’s voice trembled as he spoke weakly the last words.  
  
Sho grabbed his hand taking him out of the room. They went to the café at the ground floor and sat at a table by the large windows. The sun was hitting on their faces but that didn’t seem to bother them.  
  
“It will be ok… I promise you…” Sho mumbled, his thumb drawing small circles on the back of his lover’s hand. He could see Masaki’s eyes glittering from tears and his heart clenched. “I’m sure that Yusuke will be fine…”  
  
“Only with a miracle…”  
  
“It will happen…” Sho replied encouragingly. “Because I’ve seen miracles happening…”  
  
Masaki tilted his head. “You have?”  
  
Sho smiled as he nodded softly. “Yes. I met you… _twice_ …”  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged at the realization of Sho’s words and a blush covered his cheeks. “You say cheesy things again…” he mumbled with difficulty, knowing that the other had chuckled. “But… aren’t you…” he took a deep breath. “Aren’t you mad? About… last night…” The grip on his hand tightened, making him to look up and meet Sho’s intense but warm gaze.  
  
“You know… What I love the most is seeing the real Masaki… the one who’s not tough but pretends to be… the one who wants to protect everyone without calculating things carefully, ready to sacrifice himself for them… the one who makes mistakes… the one who is caring and loves his family the most… the one who blushes when I tell him how lucky I feel for having met him in my life…”  
  
Masaki was ready to burst into tears when a familiar voice was heard a few meters away.  
  
“I’d never guess you’d be such a sweet talker… My two lovely lovebirds being all lovey-dovey in public!”  
  
Masaki gasped. “Nino!”  
  
“Good morning” Satoshi said smiling widely, ignoring his boyfriend’s comment. “Ignore him…”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes. “Nice boyfriend I’ve found!” he sighed before turning his attention to Masaki who was looking at them with an amused look. “You know I’m just teasing you, right?”  
  
“I know…”  
  
Nino suddenly got serious. “And you know I’m sorry for-”  
  
“The slap?” Masaki cut him off. “You don’t have to… you were right… When I heard you, I just… wanted to do something for Sho… the way he had helped me… but in the end I-”  
  
“You just proved that no matter how much you try to convince for the opposite, you’re still a child…”  
  
“I’m an adult!”  
  
Nino smiled ruffling his hair. “Yes… but only for a few months, now… you’re allowed to be a child and to be honest that – under _other_ circumstances – would have made me happy…”  
  
Masaki frowned. “Why?”  
  
“Because in order to be a child you need to have a pure soul. I knew you still had him in you… that kid… and it’s actually nice to see him coming to the surface time to time…”  
  
Satoshi cleared his throat. “Shouldn’t we go and see Yusuke? That was why we came here for, in the first place… It was you who insisted to tell him the truth!”  
  
Nino pecked his lover’s lips before mumbling yes.  
  
Masaki smiled. He remembered the text he had received at almost 3 am waking him up where Nino was telling him he’d show up in the hospital because he wanted to tell Yusuke the truth. He had seen what an emotional mess Nino was when they left him at the hospital that made him feel loved. Even that slap, was another proof of love…  
  
“It’s funny how we all are in this hospital together, yet each one of us so different…” Masaki mumbled seeing the older pairing walking a few meters ahead.  
  
Sho smiled. “I’d call it wonderful… another miracle if you want…”  
  
Sho was ready to enter Yusuke’s room when he saw with the corner of the eye the doctor. _The results…_  
  
“Masaki, I’ll be right back. Ok?”  
  
“Sho? Something happened?”  
  
Sho shook his head as he caressed feather-like the other’s cheek. “No, no! Nothing happened! Don’t worry! I’ll be right back!”  
  
 _Why was he looking this anxious?_ Masaki frowned but Nino’s voice took his out of thoughts. “Will you finally come? I need you with me…”  
  
Masaki sighed but nevertheless followed Nino. “You’ll be fine…” As they reached the bed, he saw that Yusuke was awake. “Good morning, my beautiful angel… Nino and Ohno-kun came to see you…” he could see the way his brother’s face lit up and he felt his heart clenching in pain. For how long would he be able to see him like this? He cleared his throat and sat carefully on the mattress taking his younger brother’s hand into his.  
  
“My angel… There’s something I’ve got to tell you. Do you remember when you were asking me why we didn’t have a family, when you were younger?”  
  
“Y…yes…” Yusuke replied with difficulty, having his oxygen mask on.  
  
“We actually had but we didn’t know it… You see there was always this person who would look after us… taking care of us… but he would say nothing…”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because he knew I was too stubborn to accept his help yet he did… he _does_ …”  
  
Yusuke’s eyes went to Nino who looked at him with a gaze full of anticipation, fear but most importantly love.  
  
“Is this person, Nino-kun?” Nino gasped. “Because if he… is, I am happy…”  
  
Nino had tried to keep the tears away but couldn’t help it. Not when a trembling hand who had tens of needles in it was trying so hard to reach his. He immediately took a hold of it and brought it to his lips.  
  
“Could I call you papa?”  
  
Nino felt oxygen leaving his lungs. “Pa… Papa? Me?”  
  
Yusuke nodded. “Yes… I always… wanted… to say that… word… I want to… call you papa…”  
  
“Of course, you can!” Nino replied with a trembling voice. “Because you’re my son… because we’re family! Once you’re out of here, we’ll all go to Okinawa! We can leave Satoshi fishing on a boat all day and we can play on the beach together!”  
  
“And we… will go to… the Aquarium?”  
  
“Of course we will! We will do whatever you like!” Nino replied between sobs and smiles.  
  
Masaki had stayed silent. He could see that Yusuke was smiling truthfully despite his pain. He was really happy but... for how long…? He grabbed his mouth with his hand not to let his desperate sob echo in the room. He left discreetly heading to the chairs a few meters away. He needed to clear his mind. He knew Satoshi had seen him but didn’t follow. Masaki buried his face in his palms. _Yusuke’s time is coming closer to its end… I won’t stand it… He deserves to smile… he deserves to cry… he deserves to fall in love… to feel… Yusuke deserves to live…_  
  
He couldn’t count how much time he had spent like that but it was only when he felt a kiss on his hair that made him look up. He found Sho sitting next to him, seeing him worried.  
  
“Masaki is everything alright?”  
  
“Yusuke… I’m afraid… I’m so afraid, Sho. What will I do if I lose him? What I-”  
  
“Remember when I told you about miracles?” Sho didn’t give him the chance to finish.  
  
“Eh?” Masaki asked rather confused.  
  
“Miracles… I knew they could happen…”  
  
There was something in Sho’s eyes… Could it be… _hope_? Masaki felt his heart beating faster. “Why do you say that?”  
  
“I’m happy to announce you that next Wednesday Yusuke will have his transplant surgery”  
  
Masaki thought his ears were making fun of him. “What? How? Who? Eh?” He was lost.  
  
Sho took a hold of both of his hands bringing them close to his chest. “I didn’t want to tell you anything because everything might turn out to be in vain but… last week I went to speak with the doctor…”  
  
“Kitabana-sensei?”  
  
Sho nodded. “Yes. We, me and Yusuke, share the exact same blood type and rhesus, so I had a compatibility test. They had told me that it wasn’t sure but the chances were high…”  
  
Masaki’s mouth was dropped open.  
  
Sho caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Apparently it matched…”  
  
Masaki started shaking, not being able to believe what he had just found out.  
  
“There’s nothing to be afraid of, now, my love… Nothing!” Sho had pulled Masaki on his lap, not caring about some curious looks of the others present. The only one that mattered was _him_.  
  
Satoshi wiped his tears away as he took a bottle of water out of the machine. He had left Yusuke’s room to leave the boy with his… _papa_ who already seemed to have taken his role too seriously and he found out this. He sighed smiling. Perhaps everything could have a happy ending.  
  
“Ohno-sensei…”  
  
He turned around and saw Kitabana-sensei. “Kitabana-sensei…”  
  
“Finally these boys will be happy…” the doctor muttered his eyes to Masaki who was still crying his hands around Sho’s neck.  
  
“Yes… Are you optimistic that this time it will work?”  
  
“The match is almost perfect and furthermore, research has improved a lot… We’ll do whatever passes by our hands to make sure Yusuke’s body accepts the transplant!”  
  
“You really care for them…”  
  
“I’ve known him since he was a baby and Masaki since he was a young child… And I think that it’s time for them to live their lives without burdens anymore…”  
  
“I agree” the doctor was ready to turn to leave when Satoshi called him. “I knew that people were talking about Nino … and our little _dates_ at the café back then. There were many that didn’t want to accept any kind of relationship between him and me. Yoritaka-sensei had made sure to inform me that it was you who had opposed at his expulsion from the hospital as a trainee. Thank you”  
  
Kitabana turned around and smiled. “Sometimes love can help people more than medicine. It gives them the persuasion they need to fight and I could see that with you two that was the case… As doctors we are supposed to find the best therapy for our patients… You should know that by now…”  
  
Satoshi nodded. He knew…  
………………………………………………………  
  
  
When Masaki and Sho left the hospital it was already noon. They went to the burger restaurant close to it for a quick lunch and then visited Jun. Sho had spent the night with his brother but it seemed that the latter insisted on visiting him together, as well. Masaki wanted to get to know his boyfriend’s brother. He was someone who had done so much to help not only Sho but also him.  
  
Though, he couldn’t overlook a certain detail that made him nervous. Jun had been one of his clients in the host club. He was grateful that the latter had never been among those who had asked him to sleep with him but there had been kisses and occasional make-out sessions in the VIP room. Jun was a regular client of the club and Masaki knew that it was out of frustration and loneliness.  
  
He had met Toma and he could see that Jun really loved him, even if they were apart for so long, as he found out last night in the car. He had been someone with whom Jun had tried to forget, not someone he really fancied; he was positive for that. It was only the older ones that were sickly creepy but even if things were like that, he couldn’t help feel a bit unease. No matter what the reason, certain things had happened and this man was no one else but his boyfriend’s _brother_.  
  
As if Jun had read his mind, or perhaps because he _himself_ was feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing, he chose not to mention anything concerning his work at the host club. As time passed, Masaki found himself relaxing, focusing on Sho. He wanted to know everything. His boyfriend had been reluctant to reveal many things but he wished to learn every detail, no matter how useless it might be; to learn about all his embarrassing moments, cute moments… everything.  
  
He was shown pictures from the period that Sho went to live with Jun. He could see in them the anger subsiding little by little; in the beginning, his eyes were questioning, confused but later, all Masaki could see was determination, passion; the traces of agony had occasionally been there but obviously didn’t play such an important role anymore.  
  
His eyes had turned teary when he saw in one of them his drawing hanging on the wall above Sho’s old desk. The photo was taken the date he was having the university entrance exams. Without knowing it, he had always been with him. He could see it… The transformation from the Sho he had met in the hospital to the Sho he met at school was more than noticeable and proved something that his boyfriend was refusing to accept; how strong he had always been.  
  
Before they left, he asked Jun to come with Toma to the hospital and meet Yusuke. Jun was Sho’s family and Toma was his lover. For Masaki, they had the right to be there. They were somehow family…  
  
***  
  
Masaki would swear that since they left Jun’s apartment Sho was behaving rather weird. He was sure that he had felt him stiffen next to him as he said Jun good bye with a quick hug. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Sho clearing his throat in a way that proved he was annoyed as he opened his car door. The ride back to the apartment was silent with Masaki throwing continuously small glances to his boyfriend who was driving with a constant frown on his forehead, his eyes fixed on the road. _Maybe he’s just tired…_  
  
They entered the apartment but still nothing.  
  
“I’ll head to the shower…” Sho said in a low voice, leaving Masaki alone in the living room and more confused than ever. He looked nothing like the happy and reassuring man he had been in the hospital.  
  
“Just what happened?” Masaki mumbled as he went to change his clothes. He had taken a shower at the hospital not wanting to feel that disgusting man’s hands on him so there was no need for that. “Did I do or say something I shouldn’t while we were at Jun’s?”  
  
A few minutes later, he was in the kitchen pouring hot water in two cups, trying to figure out what had made Sho blue. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard steps behind him.  
  
“You finished?” he asked the other with a smile that fainted when he was met with a sulking face.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Do you want some tea?” he tried again, placing his hand on Sho’s shoulder.  
  
“Ok…” the other murmured and took the cup, going to sit on the sofa.  
  
Masaki had it enough. “And then Nino calls _me_ a child. What happened all of a sudden?”  
  
Sho blinked surprised by Masaki’s raised tone but only lowered his head. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he was debating with himself whether he should speak or not. Masaki sighed at that view and went to kneel in front of the other, his right hand caressing his cheek. His gaze had softened.  
  
“What happened Sho?” his voice sounded warm again.  
  
Sho looked at him for a couple of seconds without speaking. He was biting the tip of his lower lip.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything…” Masaki urged him to speak. “Please, Sho…”  
  
“Has Jun ever been your client?” the question was spoken this low that Masaki had to stay focused to get every single word.  
  
He looked at Sho and sighed. _So that’s what it is about…_ It was his turn to bite his lower lip. They had never spoken of that… Perhaps it was because there was so much going on around them? Perhaps because Sho found out only yesterday that Jun was his brother? Whatever it was, it wasn’t making it easy…  
  
“He has…” he mumbled embarrassed. He knew there was no point in hiding the truth. It had been the other who had brought Sho at the club in the first place.  
  
“Because he had asked for you personally when he took me there at the beginning of the school year…”  
  
“He had asked for the _number one host_ …” Masaki mumbled with blushed cheeks. “It just _happened_ to be me…”  
  
“And today you both were a bit awkward in the other’s presence… You avoided speaking about anything relevant to the host club. We spoke about everything else but that...” Sho’s voice almost trembled. “Have you ever…” he cleared his throat. “You know… uhm…”  
  
“No!” Masaki replied fast, his eyes locked on Sho’s. “I won’t deny that…” he gulped, knowing that no matter how hard it was, he had to continue “… we did kiss and… sometimes he had been my client in the… VIP room but-”  
  
“The VIP room?” Sho gasped. “You did to him what you did to me?” his eyes narrowed, his hand reaching for Masaki, making him sit on the sofa next to him.  
  
“I… no… I…” Masaki didn’t know what to do or say.  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
“Eh?” Masaki was taken aback with the question.  
  
“I said… did you like it? Did you enjoy his kisses?” Sho’s voice had turned dangerously low and Masaki was already finding difficult to focus when the other was leaning on him, making him lay on his back. “Did you like it being in my brother’s arms?”  
  
Masaki shook his head, his heart beating faster. With every word spoken, he could feel Sho’s hot breath against his neck, making him feel hotter. “No” he replied with a trembling voice.  
  
“And you want me to believe you? He’s unquestionably a handsome man… young and handsome…”  
  
Masaki gulped. “Maybe… I didn’t hate it like with my older clients but-”  
  
“You didn’t hate it, huh?” Sho cut him off, holding Masaki’s wrists on top of his head, their mouths only inches apart.  
  
He hadn’t really thought about the relationship between Jun and Masaki till earlier. He had seen how awkwardly they had been around each other and how they avoided talking about the host club. And then that small hug in the end… all he could picture was Masaki in Jun’s arms and couldn’t stand it. He felt jealous… extremely jealous.  
  
“I felt nothing, Sho… it was only with you that felt myself reacting in a way, I had never expected…”  
  
“Then why were you like that earlier?”  
  
“Because he’s your brother? But I swear I only liked yo-” Masaki didn’t finish his words. Sho’s lips claimed his desperately, taking all the oxygen from his lungs.  
  
“Yesterday, I saw you being touched by that monster, today I find out that you have also touched Jun… You’re mine…” Sho growled and attacked Masaki again who this time opened his mouth, allowing Sho’s tongue enter and taste him.  
  
Loud moans echoed in the room as the kiss deepened, Sho sucking hard Masaki’s lower lip, teeth coming to tease it. In seconds, Masaki found his clothes thrown on the floor and a hot mouth engulfing his member. Sho didn’t give him time. The rhythm he established was from the very beginning fast, taking the whole length into his mouth till its tip hit the back of his throat, his hands playing with the tensed balls. All Masaki could do was gasping for air while his hands were grabbing Sho’s hair with force. His whole body was trembling as waves of pleasure filled it, becoming stronger and stronger. His eyes had rolled back, his head thrown on the sofa, not being able to cope with everything that was happening.  
  
“Shooo hnn… ah…” he moaned, unable to say a single word at his state.  
  
He could hear slurping, wet sounds and dared to open his eyes. The view was simply breathtaking. He realized that Sho was staring back at him with a dark gaze he had never met before, he could feel him smirk as he bobbed his head even faster, his teeth scraping lightly the slit. The pain and pleasure was so much that made Masaki give up and come deep inside Sho’s throat.  
  
His boyfriend didn’t give him the chance to breathe. His lips found his, making him taste himself while his hand was gripped and led to the still clothed but rock hard member of the other. He moaned at the sensation wanting to feel it in him.  
  
Sho broke the kiss and watched Masaki’s flushed face closely. “Take my clothes off and suck me… hard!” his voice was low, sounding raw, sexy.  
  
Masaki felt as if he was under a spell, desiring nothing more than to fulfill all the requests.  
  
Sho had already taken his sitting position on the sofa, looking at him with an expecting, lustful gaze.  
  
Masaki licked his lips as he sat on his lap, his hands holding the hem of his shirt and slowly pulling it off over his head. His eyes roamed on Sho’s naked torso hungrily. Without losing another minute, he leaned closer and started kissing and licking everywhere he could reach… like a hungry kid tasting his favorite dessert. He was ready to take the erected nipple in his mouth when he was grabbed by his chin to look up at Sho.  
  
“I said _suck_ me…”  
  
Masaki gasped but nodded. He knew this was the result of realization and jealousy and… he somehow liked it.  
  
He kneeled on the floor as he opened Sho’s jeans. He heard the other gasp when his member felt the cold air. It was already licking precum.  
  
“Look at me…” he whispered and closed his mouth around it, his tongue teasing the slit. He felt more precum filling his mouth and moaned. It felt amazing being this desired… Without averting his eyes from Sho’s face, he started working on the whole length but not as fast as the other wanted him. He wanted to tease him… he wanted to provoke him. He wanted to make him lose every restraint he might have. He slowly lowered, his mouth reaching for each one of the balls, taking them one by one, sucking them.  
  
Sho couldn’t hold his eyes open anymore. It was too much…  
  
“Sho…” he heard Masaki moaning before taking him all inside his mouth. It felt too good and Sho couldn’t help but thrust into that amazing hotness. He felt the mouth relaxing around him and he did it again and again, his hips moving faster, harder, almost aggressively, sending his erection deeper and deeper in his lover’s mouth.  
  
“Masa… Ahh…” his body froze and with one last thrust he sent his cum deep down the other’s throat who didn’t let him go till he had drunk the last drop.  
  
Masaki would swear that he had never seen Sho more beautiful. His mouth agape, his eyes closed, droplets of swear running down his temples, his hair matted with a few tufts fallen on his reddened face… he was breathtaking.  
  
Sho moaned when he felt the tip of Masaki’s tongue tracing a path from his crotch moving upwards till it reached the crook of his neck. He could feel something hard poking his still sensitive skin under his navel and knew that Masaki was aroused once again.  
  
He pulled him up on his lap again, their foreheads leaning against one another. “You liked it, didn’t you?” he said huskily. “You liked my cock fucking your mouth…” Masaki gasped but nodded fast. It was obvious that he wanted more. “And you want it to fuck that pretty ass of yours as well, don’t you?” Sho asked his mouth ghosting teasingly on the other’s lips. The tremble of Masaki’s body indicated that he wanted that more than ever. “Then show me… Show me how much you want me…”  
  
Masaki looked at Sho and without saying anything else he took the other’s right hand, taking his three middle fingers in his mouth. His tongue moved around them greedily making the other gasp. He was determined to show how much he wanted him and _only_ him. When he felt there was enough saliva he took them off, guiding them to his awaiting hole. He gasped when he pushed the first one slowly inside. There was a sting but that didn’t mean it wasn’t pleasurable; just the idea of Sho filling him up was enough. After a while he added the second, followed by the third. Soon, he found himself pushing back at the fingers that were moving fast inside him. His whimpers and moans along with Sho’s fast breathing was making the atmosphere erotic.  
  
“Show me…” Sho growled and took his fingers out.  
  
Masaki placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders and lowered himself on the cock that had once again become hard.  
  
“Don’t tease…” Sho warned him but Masaki had no intense to tease. He was too aroused to tease. “Just show me how much you want me…”  
  
And that was what he did. He moved up and down fast, his nails buried on Sho’s shoulder blades, enjoying the feel of Sho’s hands on his buttocks.  
  
“Tell me… tell me that I’m the only one…”  
  
“You are… It’s only you… hnn… only… Sho… AH!” Masaki’s head was thrown back when his spot was brushed by Sho’s tip.  
  
In one fast move, he was pulled up and thrown on the floor on his hands and knees. He felt Sho entering him again, moving his hips fast, making sure he’d make him scream loud every single time.  
  
Masaki’s moans were the most arousing thing Sho had ever listened to. He wanted more of them. From the way his lover was clenching his muscles around him he could tell that he was close. He took a hold of his waist, making him rest his back against his torso. Masaki threw his head back, letting it fall on Sho’s shoulder, his mouth agape in desperate need of air as he kept moaning shamelessly close to his ear.  
  
Sho gripped his already licking erection and pumped it fast, matching the moves of his hips. Seconds later they were both coming groaning each other’s names.  They remained like that breathing heavily.  
  
“I’d never guess you could be like that when jealous…” Masaki managed to whisper, his hands on top of Sho’s that were wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Sho asked as he slipped out of his lover and turned him around to see his face. It was obvious that he was worried and rather surprised with himself.  
  
“No… It was a surprise… a very pleasant one…” Masaki replied smiling. “But I mean it, Sho… I never felt like this for anyone but you…”  
  
“I know… I knew… but I… just…”  
  
“You let yourself free and I must admit my body appreciated it!” Masaki chuckled seeing the blush on his lover’s cheeks. “I just have to make sure to make you jealous from time to time…”  
  
Sho was ready to oppose but ended up laughing. “You like playing with fire?”  
  
“I guess I do…” Masaki replied and kissed him softly. “Shower?”  
  
***  
  
They were lying on their bed, Masaki snuggling close to Sho. “Sho, I have taken a decision about school”  
  
Sho frowned. “What?”  
  
“You’ll know this Monday. I promise you though I’m not giving up” he replied to him sounding reassuring. “I’ve made you a promise and I intend to keep it!”  
  
“Then…?”  
  
“It’s something that I believe it’ll be the best for both of us!”  
  
“What could be th-?” Sho was hushed by Masaki’s soft lips.  
  
“Just remember that I love you”  
…………………………………………….  
  
  
“That was the best way to wake up!” Nino said with a satisfied smile as he threw his hands up in the air.  
  
“You’re insatiable… you drained me…” Satoshi mumbled with a pout.  
  
“A blowjob and two rounds don’t make me insatiable…” Nino said in a teasing tone. “Besides…” he leaned close to his lover’s ear. “It was you who grabbed me by the hips and shoved it in me the last time, moaning how tight my ass was…”  
  
Satoshi blinked and lowered his head embarrassed. “That was…” he heard Nino bursting into laughs and sighed. “You love teasing me like that don’t you?”  
  
“It’s not my fault that you can turn a monster in bed but then behave like a shy ex-virgin!”  
  
Satoshi limited himself to a fast glimpse and got off the bed, heading to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror gasping at the view; his torso covered with love bites everywhere. “Nino!” he yelled frustrated.  
  
“What?” Nino appeared in the mirror behind him, his lips pecking the crook of his neck. “You look so sexy with my marks all over your body...”  
  
“You had to do it on the neck as well?”  
  
“It’s Sunday…”  
  
Satoshi was ready to argue but could see the way Nino’s eyes were glowing. His lover had been this excited because he was truthfully happy.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” he asked turning around.  
  
Nino had lost the teasing smile. All Satoshi could see was warmness and adoration. “Just love me…” he whispered, throwing his hands around Satoshi’s neck.  
  
“That’s easy…”  
  
“Good because I don’t want anything else…”  
  
They were ready to kiss when Nino heard his phone ringing. “Your timing whoever you might be…” he went to his bedroom to grab his phone.  
  
Satoshi leaned against the doorframe, staring at the other amused. The caller obviously was Masaki. Nino was trying to sound angry but Satoshi knew he was happy.  
  
“Okay…” he ended the call with a deep sigh. “He’s coming over…”  
  
“Then let’s hurry…” Satoshi said as he pushed him in the shower. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be fond of the idea of finding us like that…”  
  
***  
  
“Where do we owe the honor of your visit?” Nino asked with his hands crossed in front of his chest. “I thought you’d be busy…”  
  
Satoshi chuckled as he saw the way Masaki was staring at Nino.  
  
“He was asked to go to the police this morning and for your information, we _were_ busy!”  
  
“What would you like to talk about, Masaki-kun?”  
  
“I took a decision concerning school” Masaki replied in a serious tone.  
  
“Don’t tell me you consider quitting?”  
  
Masaki shook his head. “No! No, I don’t but I also do not want to destroy Sho. He loves his job. Only if you saw him during class… It was perhaps what attracted me to him first… and I want to treasure that…”  
  
“If you worry about those little shits I’ll make sure they’ll-” Nino cut the younger off but didn’t have the chance to finish either.  
  
“I wish you do nothing. Sho also agrees. I think they have learned their lesson… I mean their families found out everything… That’s more than enough… and don’t forget that whatever happened was because of me…”  
  
“I don’t forget it! Believe me! But…”  
  
“I decided to change schools. Being Sho’s student isn’t easy. I can’t bear the idea of him losing his job because of me. Adult or not I’m still his student…”  
  
“I think that’s a wise idea, Masaki-kun” Satoshi told him and Nino nodded.  
  
“I agree, though I’ll miss seeing you at school…”  
  
“I can assure you that you wouldn’t be seeing me this often even if I stayed, Nino! It’s not in my plans to be beaten up!”  
  
Nino smiled fondly. “I’m glad to hear that!”  
  
Masaki smiled and cleared his throat. “I’ve got more to tell you. Today, I informed the club’s manager that I quit.” Nino was almost crying from happiness. “I needed to work there because of the debt but now there’s no reason to continue. I will work at a combini part-time close to Sho’s… our… apartment. I want to help at the expenses, I won’t allow him having me there for free but I also want to have time to study” Masaki looked up at Nino who was staring at him with eyes reflecting nothing but love. “I want to become a preschool teacher for kids with special needs, Nino” There was a determination in his voice that made the other tear up.  
  
“I knew you’d made me proud one day!” Nino said with a trembling voice.  
  
“You sound like a father…” Masaki said sniffing his nose but in the same time smiling widely.  
  
“I’m not?!”  
  
“You aren’t and you _couldn’t_ ; not unless you had a child at the age of twelve. But I do count you as an older brother...”  
  
“That’s enough for me!”  
  
“Please don’t say anything to Sho. I want it to be a surprise!”  
  
“We won’t. Don’t worry!” Satoshi reassured him.  
  
The time passed by fast. Masaki couldn’t be more surprised when he found out that Nino wanted Yusuke to come and live with them properly afterwards. ‘It ihe had told Masaki who felt like crying. hem properly afterwards.  
ng nothing but love."ips.tell that he was close.erection deeps parents’ job; especially when his older brother has just moved in with his lover and are in the honeymoon phase of their relationship!’ was what he had told Masaki making him feel like crying from happiness.  
  
Masaki checked his phone, seeing a text from Sho. “I must go now!” he said as he jumped up from the sofa. “Sho is home! See you!”  
  
The door was closed leaving the older couple alone.  
  
“This is probably the first time he’s genuinely happy…” Nino mumbled his gaze on the closed door.  
  
“Indeed” Satoshi agreed as he sat next to his lover.  
  
“And they’re both determined to fight for their relationship… it’s so romantic…”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “Just to be sure… You checked my phone, didn’t you?”  
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose. It just happened to vibrate when I was there and you were in the bathroom… Why didn’t you tell me anything?”  
  
“Because even if Sho is my friend, this time he wanted to see me as a patient, which means _confidentiality_!”  
  
Nino pouted. “What should I do to make it up to you?”  
  
Satoshi smirked. “You’d do _anything_?” his voice had got huskier.  
  
Nino giggled as he lowered himself, with his hands on Satoshi’s belt. “And to imagine that you were complaining a couple of hours earlier…”  
  
“Less words, more work…”  
  
“Whatever my Satoshi wants!”  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
Monday had come faster than Sho wished. He didn’t know what to expect. He had tried to send all the worrisome thoughts away but proved to be quite persistent, not letting him enjoy the breakfast Masaki had prepared for him. When he entered the school yard, he didn’t know what he was called to face. To his surprise though, it was empty; no weird gazes, no murmurs, no laughs. _Where are the students?_ He didn’t know what to think when he saw the headmaster waiting for him at the entrance.  
  
“Sakurai-sensei, follow me, please”  
  
Sho bowed and followed the man to the great hall where all the students were gathered. He followed Hoshitaka-sensei wondering what was going on. His eyes met with Nino’s who smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
“I gathered you here because I have to make two important announcements. First of all, concerning the matter of Sakurai-sensei, the police informed me that behind everything there was a scheming. You don’t have to know further details but it was way more important and with consequences that might have turned dangerous for many of you. Two students of our school, from Sakurai-sensei’s class, were also involved; Suzuki Tamiko and Furimoto Taisuke both of which got expelled forever. Second of all, if the slightest trace of misbehavior towards Sakurai-sensei or for that matter any other member of the teaching stuff or student catches my attention, it will face the appropriate consequences. You can go to your classes now” there was a soft murmur as the students slowly got out, leaving inside only the teachers.  
  
“Ikuta-san had informed me about the case and the police needed me to verify certain things about the two expelled students” Hoshitaka-sensei said to Sho. “You have nothing to worry about anymore, Sakurai-sensei. Just promise me you’ll always give the best of yourself!”  
  
Sho bowed. “I promise!”  
  
Most of the teachers were staring rather unease and Sho couldn’t deny that deep inside he was enjoying it. He chose to say nothing though. What was more important was his job. He was walking towards his class when he heard someone running towards him. He didn’t need to be told who that was.  
  
“It was you, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Busted… but couldn’t let those little shits think they can win the game… Just a call at Toma-kun and things got settled!”  
  
Sho stopped and looked at the shorter man. “As their teacher, I have to disagree but as Sho, I have to thank you, Nino!”  
  
The other winked at him. “You’re welcome!”  
  
***  
  
He took a deep breath as he opened the classroom door. Everyone was sitting at their desk, including his lover who was looking at him reassuringly. He felt his heart fluttering.  
  
“Sakurai-sensei?” Out of the blue, one of the students whispered hesitantly.  
  
“Don’t be afraid, Katayama-kun.  Speak…”  
  
The student stood up. “We… we’re sorry. We didn’t know at first… and then when they found us, we couldn’t really-”  
  
“That’s because things are never simple; especially when we’re talking about groups and places that belong to the dark… they always hide more. Though…” Sho stopped and looked at the students who had their heads lowered. “It’s not _me_ the one you should apologize at… It’s Aiba-kun” Sho had spoken in a calm yet firm tone. “Aiba-kun, please come closer”  
  
Masaki gulped but stood up standing next to Sho.  
  
“Like with my story, Aiba-kun’s story is also not simple. I’d give you one advice. Never reach conclusions too fast in your life. Don’t judge people. Keep your reserves but think of all possible explanations. Now, I think you know what you should do…”  
  
Masaki saw everyone raising from their seat and bowing low.  
  
“I should also apologize to you…” he said before he could control himself. “I also judged you without trying to really see you… I was too lost in my problems and wanted to cut everyone else out probably because I felt vulnerable. It was my mistake… I’m sorry” Masaki bowed.  
  
Sho stared at his lover surprised but undoubtedly proud.  
  
“There’s also something that I need to inform you and Sakurai-sensei. I’ll be changing schools”  
  
Sho gasped. He felt his heart clench. He had guessed that that was what Masaki had decided and knew it was for the best. It would have been difficult to continue. Someone could see them and that was too risky for both of them but he’d also miss him.  
  
***  
  
When it was lunch break, Sho ate his bento fast and climbed hurriedly the stairs that led to the rooftop. There was no doubt as to where his boyfriend was. He found him sitting a few meters away, his back leaning against the protective railings and his face hit by the sunlight, making him look like an angel.  
  
“For how long are you planning staring at me?”  
  
Sho muffled a laugh as he went closer.  
  
Masaki opened his eyes, turning them to Sho’s. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you at home. I was afraid you might want me to stay and then, probably it would be difficult for me to do it…”  
  
Sho sighed and sat next to his boyfriend. “I’m going to be honest. A part of me wants you to go but another one refuses to see your desk empty…”  
  
Masaki smirked and leaned to Sho’s ear. “Is it really the desk or the fact that you won’t see me around in my school uniform?”  
  
Sho choked with his own saliva. “Masaki! I-”  
  
“You have to think again…” the younger cut him off. “Because when I’ll be wearing the uniform of my _new_ school, you’ll have the chance to have your way with me without feeling guilty, aren’t I right, _sensei_?”  
  
Sho growled but tried to calm himself down.  
  
Masaki giggled. “You’re so cute when you stubbornly try to deny things, Sho…”  
  
“I’ll really miss you…”  
  
Masaki smiled. “I’ll really miss you too… Because if I have to be completely honest, you got my attention from the very first time… when you confiscated my earphones!”  
  
“Is that so? I thought I had pissed you off!”  
  
“You _had_ pissed me off, it just made me think that you were different from the others…” Masaki whispered staring at his lap.  
  
“And now? What do you think about Sakurai-sensei, _now_?”  
  
“Oh… I found out many things. He’s not just different… he’s one hell of a teacher… and…” he leaned closer to Sho’s ear again. “…his body is way sexier than it looks under his clothes!” he winked at him and stood up as the bell rang.  
  
“Class!” he waved at him and hurried to the stairs.  
  
Sho kept looking at him till he disappear from his eyesight and couldn’t help but smile. There was no doubt that he’d miss him but he was sure that it was for the best of both of them… Masaki’s future. He had seen Nino and Satoshi’s notes. He knew that Masaki was doing his best and that was all that mattered for him.  
……………………………………………………….  
  
  
Masaki was keeping his eyes closed, praying. He was holding Nino’s hand tightly but said nothing. He couldn’t… not until Kitabana-sensei came and told him that everything was successful. Everyone was at the hospital. The surgery had been going on for the fourth hour and Masaki was feeling his heart beating crazily in his chest.  
  
“Everything will be fine! You’ll see…” Nino whispered in his ear for the nth time but said nothing in return, he didn’t even give the slightest nod. He couldn’t… he felt paralyzed.  
After of what it seemed like an eternity, the doors opened, revealing Kitabana-sensei in his blue robes.  
  
“SENSEI!” Masaki jumped up and ran to the doctor, trying to read his expression.  
  
Kitabana-sensei smiled at him, holding his shoulder. “Everything went perfectly! Yusuke proved to everyone that he was determined to live!”  
  
Masaki couldn’t hold himself anymore. He felt his knees weak, falling on the ground with his face covered behind his palms as he burst into tears of relief. Nino kneeled next to him, crying himself. He hugged him tightly.  
  
“I told you that everything would be fine… Yusuke is strong!”  
  
“You can see him in the ICU, if you want” Kitabana-sensei informed them and both Masaki and Nino nodded.  
  
“Go. We’ll go and see Sho in his room!” Satoshi told his lover who pressed a peck on his lips.  
  
“Ok…”  
  
Five hours later, Sho was allowed to leave the hospital. Masaki was informed that he could only visit Yusuke again tomorrow, so there was no need for him to stay.  
  
“What do you say we all go to have dinner together? How about yakiniku? I’m sure Sho would need some meat! My treat!”  
  
Nino was the first to agree. “I know it should be mine but if you insist… You’re part of this family, too…”  
  
“Stingy man…” Satoshi muttered to himself and everyone laughed.  
  
Masaki wrapped his arms around Sho’s waist to help him walk because he still felt a bit weak. They were the last ones who left the room. As they were walking by Yusuke’s former room, Masaki’s steps slowed down.  
  
“I can’t believe it’s over… Thanks to you…”  
  
Sho kissed Masaki’s forehead softly. “Thanks to Yusuke… he loved you too much to want to leave you…”  
  
Masaki felt tearing up.  
  
Sho whispered in his lover’s ear. “Let’s go…”  
  
Masaki started walking again towards the exit. When he stepped outside and the cold weather hit his face all he could do was smile. The other four were waving at them to hurry up.  
  
“Happy?” Sho asked him as if he could read his mind.  
  
Masaki clang closer to him, enjoying the warmness of his body. “Yes…” and this time there was no doubt. He was happy…  


 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna the last (and longest) chapter came! Finally!!! ^_^" I know that almost no one continues to read this story but for you who do, I tried my best! I wanted this chapter to have a bit of everything... I hope I did it successfully! xD  
I wanted to have sexy Sakuraiba and a different Sho! xD I think they needed to feel 'free'! I also had Ohmiya time and Junma ( Jun mostly ^_^") were also present! Concerning school, the teachers and everyone got what they deserved - sasuga Nino! ;) Masaki will be changing schools. I think that was the only solution - because we want Sakuraiba together and happy, don't we?! xD  
As for Yusuke, of course he would be saved! You know I'm a sucker for angst BUT with happy endings! ^^  
Now there's a short fluffy epilogue that will be posted at the beginning of next week! ;)  
For those who kept up with this fic ~~even if it took so long~~ thank you from the bottom of my heart! :)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Cross-linked Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Title: Cross-linked Chaos

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main) / Ohmiya (side) / Junma (side)

Genre: AU, Romance, ~~Angst~~ , ~~Drama~~ , Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sakurai Sho at the age of 26 decided to turn a new page in his life. He managed to become a high-school professor. He knows the challenge is big, considering his past, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he had given nine years ago. In his class, he comes across Aiba Masaki a boy with a rude attitude who seems to not care about anything. Somehow, he reminds him of his old self and he's determined to succeed. At the end of the week, he's made to go with his cousin to the latter's favorite host club to celebrate his new start. At first, he denied to have fun but when he sees the number one host, he finally forgot about anything and let go. What he didn't know is that this will make things complicated. Could this new situation be the key for his future?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

  


Sho looked at the clock on the wall. He still had thirty minutes until his lover came back home and he wanted everything to be perfect. Today, it was their sixth anniversary. He still found it hard to believe that he had been so lucky to have met this incredible man. His eyes fell on the painting on his fridge. Many things had changed but that would always stay there. It was a reminder of how life had brought them together or, as Masaki would say, it was the proof that they were destined to be together.   
  
It wasn’t that they had never fought. On the contrary, they had many times; no one was willing to declare defeat too easily but then they’d come closer in the end. Sho knew that he had fallen for the right person; someone who kept the child in him alive despite his age. He could see it when Masaki had feared what the other students would think of him in his first academic year or when he’d get overly jealous of some students who would give chocolate to Sho on Valentine’s Day or when he’d fight with Nino with no real reason. He could also see it was when Masaki would smile. That smile was what made him even more beautiful in Sho’s eyes.   
  
Sho was lost in his thoughts when he felt hands wrapping around his waist and a hot breath hitting on his nape before two soft lips touched it feather-like.    
  
“What were you thinking?”   
  
Sho smiled, letting his hands caress the ones that were holding him tightly. “You… and how happy I am…”   
  
Masaki went to stand in front of him. His cheeks were flushed and his uneven breathing betrayed that he had hurried to come back home, making Sho’s heart flutter.   
  
“You were running again?”   
  
“I saw the bus and ran!” Masaki leaned closer his lips ghosting on Sho’s jawline. “I wanted to come back to you, Sho!” he whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down Sho’s spine.   
  
“I have prepared special dinner…”   
  
Masaki giggled. “ _You_ prepared dinner or Jun? I will ask him tomorrow! Remember we are invited for dinner!” he looked at the other with his right eyebrow raised. “And if I remember correctly you’re capable of making rice and by that I mean press only one button!”   
  
“Ok… It was Jun who made the dishes but it was me the one who prepared the table and chose the wine… I asked for the best… because it’s only the best that you deserve!”   
  
Masaki pecked Sho’s nose. “Still cheesy…”   
  
“Always…”   
  
***   
  
Masaki was pulled in Sho’s arms still hot and sweaty, their fingers intertwined.   
  
“That was intense…” he whispered slightly tired.   
  
“You know it’s not my fault. You make me insatiable…” Sho’s voice was tender full of love.   
  
“I love you, Sho…”   
  
“I love you, too…”   
  
Masaki frowned when he heard his phone ringing. “Who would that be at this hour?!” He stood up from the bed sighing. “If it is who I think it is he’s so dead! I can’t even have one personal moment with my lover…” Masaki’s voice was fading away as he headed to the living room.   
  
Sho looked at him and his smile turned wider. Nino would be the only person over whom Masaki would complain but knew that it was probably because he loved him this much.   
  
“I knew it!” Masaki came back showing his phone screen to Sho before pressing the answer button. “WHAT?”   
  
“ _You should come here right now! You are the big brother!_ ” Nino at the other end of the line was sounding angry.   
  
Sho and Masaki looked at each other trying to hold their laughs.    
  
“What did Yusuke do _again_?”   
  
“ _I can’t say it on the phone! Hurry up and come!_ ”    
  
“But-” Masaki started to say when all he could hear was beeps. “He hung up on me!”   
  
“You know Nino…” Sho told him sounding amused.   
  
“What could have happened?!” Masaki asked as he wiped them hurriedly with a clean towel.   
  
“I’m sure it’s just him overreacting… as usually…”   
  
“I can’t believe hormones can go this crazy from the late thirties!” Masaki muttered under his breath.   
  
“I’m sure this has nothing to do with his age. This is him being an overprotected father…”   
  
“But Yusuke is an angel!”   
  
Sho pecked Masaki’s forehead. “He is… but remember that even angels are allowed to have tantrums in their teens!”   
  
“But this was supposed to be our night…”   
  
“It’s still ten…” Sho whispered in his lover’s ear. “We have the whole night in front of us…”    
  
“You promise?”   
  
“Have I ever lied to you?”   
  
Masaki stared at Sho. “No, you haven’t…”   
  
Sho opened the door of their apartment. “The sooner we arrive there, the sooner we come back!”   
  
“You’re right! Hurry up!” Masaki said and almost ran to the elevator.   
  
Sho shook his head amused. Masaki indeed had the kid still inside of him. But what was more interesting was that he had found out aspects that till they had met remained suppressed; his eagerness, his teasing, his blabbering, his impatience, his natural cuteness that before was hidden behind that emotionless mask of hostility.    
  
He threw a glance at Masaki who would still utter things under his breath. _You’re so cute, Masaki…_   
…………………………………………………   
  
  
“You called us here because of _this_?” Masaki asked Nino frowning and his hands on his waist.   
  
“What do you mean ‘because of this’?” Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “I happened to come back home earlier than usual and I found him in his bed with a half-naked missy!”   
  
“He’s eighteen!”   
  
“He… is young! Besides _he_ is the one who wanted to become a doctor! Keeping your mind occupied with boobs won’t help you enter the university!”   
  
“He’s a teenager! His mind is occupied with boobs either he sees them or not!” Masaki replied slightly calmer. “Besides, I never remember Sho or his other teachers telling me that he has difficulties following at school!”   
  
“But he might get heartbroken and-”   
  
“He might get heartbroken like everyone else. He’ll cry, he’ll laugh… but it will be ok because he has me, you two, Sho, even Jun and Toma! Nino… I know that you care about him… and I’m sure he knows it as well…”   
  
“But he doesn’t call me papa anymore…” Nino whispered lowering his head.   
  
“Where is he?”   
  
“He left! Can you believe it?! He has turned his phone down, too!”   
  
“Let’s go…” Masaki grabbed Nino’s hand. “I’m almost sure where he is!”   
  
Sho and Satoshi remained at their seats on the sofa.   
  
“Sometimes I feel I live with two teenagers!” Satoshi told Sho, trying to hold his laugh once the door closed.   
  
“Nino can’t cope with the idea that Yusuke is growing up… I guess it’s logical… For no parent is…”   
  
“I knew that he was sensitive but even as a psychologist, I could have never guessed _this_ …”   
  
“It’s probably because they love each other very much…”   
  
“You know… Many times I’ve woken up without Nino by my side. Even now, he’s gone to check Yusuke… No matter how many years have passed by he still wants to make sure he’s alright…”   
  
Sho smiled. “He’s Yusuke’s papa…”   
  
“He truly is!” Satoshi agreed his mind travelling back when Yusuke had started living together.   
  
\---   
  
_ “And this will be your room!” Nino said excitedly as he opened the door. _   
  
_ Yusuke’s smile was the widest he had ever seen.  _   
  
_ Yusuke hugged Nino with all his power crying. “Thank you, papa!” _   
  
_ Nino sniffed himself. “Silly!” his lips almost attached at the top of his head. “You know you should not cry! Remember what Kitabana-sensei said!” _   
  
_ “Yes… sorry…” Yusuke said as he wiped his tears away. _   
  
_ Nino pecked his forehead. “What would you like to have for dinner?” _   
  
_ “Fish! Can we call oni-chan and Sho, too?”  _   
  
_ “Of course we can! We would anyway!”  _   
  
_ “Yay!” _   
  
_ *** _   
  
_ “My love, where have you been?” Satoshi asked with sleepy voice. _   
  
_ “I was at Yusuke’s… to check if he breaths normally…” Nino whispered as he climbed back on their bed. “I’m sorry, if I woke you up, Toshi” _   
  
_ “Kitabana-sensei said…” _   
  
_ “Kitabana-sensei hasn’t been there when I was holding him in my arms one year old baby looking at me with those little eyes of his full of question and pain… neither when he was trying to tell me to keep reading the story a few years later…” _   
  
_ Satoshi pressed his lips on Nino’s. “He’s doing great!” _   
  
_ “But he will still have check-ups!” _   
  
_ “Of course he will, he had surgery! But don’t worry! Everything will be fine!” _   
  
_ “I hope so…” _   
  
_ Satoshi took his lover in his arms. “I’m sure of it…” _   
  
\---   
  
“I guess that pain reflected on Yusuke’s eyes will never leave him… He’s always been more worried than he should…”   
  
“Satoshi!” Nino’s voice made them turn around to see Nino, Masaki and Yusuke having entered the apartment, the door still open.   
  
“Papa?” Yusuke asked staring at Nino who was biting his lower lip guiltily. “Is it true?”   
  
Nino only turned his head the other way as he closed the door. “What does it matter?!”   
  
“You know that I love you… even… when I shout…”   
  
“I just want you to be happy… and I know that sometimes I might overreact but I can’t handle it… you will be gone from the apartment and then how-”   
  
Nino didn’t have the chance to finish as Yusuke hugged the other tightly.   
  
“Papa, I’m sorry…”   
  
“Just… promise me that that girl was your girlfriend and that she loves you and you love her!”   
  
Yusuke lowered his head blushing. “She was…”   
  
“Good… Then I’m sorry too…”   
  
Masaki was trying to control his tears. It was true that he felt bittersweet when he had found out that Yusuke wanted to go to Osaka for his studies but he knew it was his life and that was the proof that he was alive and healthy. He had to live on his own.   
  
“Nino…” Satoshi stood up and went closer to Nino. “Now that everything’s settled wouldn’t it be a wise idea Sho and Masaki leave? I’m sure you know it’s their anniversary today…”   
  
“Yes… they should…”   
  
Sho smiled. Finally the problems in their everyday lives were simple… like everyone else’s. No dark secrets… no hidden pasts… no scars, at least in their souls… They could smile and laugh heartedly… they could genuinely say that they’re happy.    
  
Their lives had once been a total chaos but not anymore… because now they had each other and that was more than enough.   
  


 

  
THE END   


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna as promised here's the epilogue! ^_^ I wanted to emphasize on their everyday lives to show exactly that they have left all those hardships behind! :) I hope you enjoyed it!! There's no Junma because I wanted to focus on Yusuke and ~~because I didn't have the time to write more~~...  ><"

After six months this fic has come to its end! I want to say that I honestly thank you all of you who have read it and left a comment!! It always makes me happy to know what you think of my stories - esp when I wasn't too consistent with my posting rhythm!

Tomorrow I go back to Greece for Christmas! I really hope to be able to post a SA oneshot for Masaki's bday! It's difficult with all of that in rl! >< Ganbarimaaaasu~~

 

I really hopen you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy ^_^

 

 


End file.
